Everything Changed
by Reddragon-jimberly
Summary: The original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have a reunion in 2002. There are people missing from the reunion, emotions are tense. something happened. But what? This is essentially a Jimberly story, but has a lot of Trini, Zack and Billy too. There are flashbacks showing the relationship between all of the rangers, Kimberly and Jason in particular during the mmpr episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Power Rangers (MMPR) **

**Pairing: Jason/Kim, Trini/Zack, mentions of others.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, UNFORTUNATELY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THIS, IT WILL NEVER BECOME REALITY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**

**Authors note: This is my first ever fan fic. I've only been reading fan fics for about a year now. So please be nice. R&R and depending on if people like it, I'll continue.****  
****I have drawn inspiration from:**

_**JPHBK**_**  
**_**LIZARDPHOBIA**_**  
**_**COOLDIVA**_

**You guys are awesome. I first ever came across you guys for fan fics and I loved what you wrote. You guys are like the original MMPR team for me. Thankyou.**

**I grew up watching this show. I loved every aspect of it. This is MY interpretation of the emotions I received from watching these characters on screen. This is what I saw and felt, with added twists and turns , to make an interesting story. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_2002_**

Zack Taylor was in the kitchen mixing up some ground beef and aromatics in a bowl, he was preparing some burgers for later that day. He had already prepared the Korean BBQ chicken wings, the salmon and the sausages were ready to be grilled. He prided himself on making the best BBQ. Zack was wearing black jeans, with a multi-coloured striped polo shirt. His hair was shorter than his high school days and he supported a goatee.

His wife, Trini Kwan Taylor was stood next to him, cutting up some lettuce for the garden salad which would accompany the meal. A large apron covering her yellow and white dress, her stunning long dark hair dangling down past her hips.

The kitchen was beautiful. White tiled walls, marble worktops, black and grey kitchen appliances, a marbled square breakfast bar in the middle, surrounded by mahogany bar stools. The dining table was currently outside in the back yard that led from the kitchen.

The Barbecue was heating up. Cocktails, beers and sodas were all on the table ready to quench the thirst for everyone, as it was a very hot summers day. Snacks like nachos and dips, chips, and small sandwiches were already placed around the large table, covered with plastic wrap, having been prepared by Trini earlier.

"Have you guys heard any updates from Jason yet?" Billy Cranston was sat on a stool drinking some soda in the Taylor's kitchen. He had just sliced up some potatoes into French fries to accompany the burgers.

"Yeah, Jase should be here any time soon man" replied Zack, now putting the formed burger patties into a tray in the refrigerator.

Zack and Trini had organised a reunion of the original power rangers. They had invited them all to their house in California for the weekend. It had been quite a while since they were all together in one place. They weren't far from Angel Grove. They chose a quiet little area just outside their childhood city.

They had all gone their separate ways after they finished up with the power. Billy had even managed to go away to another planet whilst Jason, Zack and Trini had gone to the peace summit in Switzerland. Jason had left earlier whilst Zack and Trini extended this expedition into Africa where they eventually got married and returned to California around the start of the new millennium. Kimberly had embarked upon her gymnastics career and moved to Jacksonville Florida.

"This is going to be amazing guys, we haven't had a catch up since us guys left for the peace summit" said Trini, now slicing up some avocado to make her famous guacamole.

"Affirmative, I really missed you guys, life just wasn't the same on Aquitar. Now don't get me wrong, I loved the alien technology there, it was most fulfilling. It was also very pleasurable spending time with Cestria, however, I felt rather lonesome being the only human on a planet." Billy's mind shuddered at the thought of being on Aquitar without his best friends or any other human life force.

"Well I am glad you decided to come back home dude, after all, looks like it was destiny that you found Marge after all these years" Zack sat next to Billy and spoke these words, winking at him.

Billy had once saved a beautiful young lady called Marge from Madame woe. A particularly evil creation of Rita's. Marge was one of the few women to have matched Billy with his intellect. They had managed to go for a dance together but Billy somehow managed to distance himself from Marge.

"Yes I was astounded at the fact that she was still in Angel grove, it was most pleasurable that we were able to correspond once again" Billy started to feel his face glow a shade of red as he said these words.

"Correspond? Still the same old Billy. You sir, are engaged to a beautiful lady, I guess the Zackman's moves I taught you all those years ago really paid off didn't they Billy" Zack had that playful smile on his face, he winked at Billy once again as he feigned a playful punch combination on Billy's arm

"Oh Pleeaase "Zackman". It took you 4 years until you finally found the courage to ask me out on a date" said Trini beaming at Zack

Zack smirked at his wife of 2 years  
"It was cold in Switzerland trini, Africa was warmer, and you know that hot weather is better for the Zackman's love to infiltrate–"

"No excuses Mr Taylor" interrupted Trini playfully

"Well it happened in the end didn't it Mrs Taylor" replied Zack, walking up to trini and slinging an arm around her slender shoulder. She felt a warm tingle creep up her spine as she covered the salad and finished guacamole with plastic wrap and leaned into Zack. They fell in love during their time at the peace summit. They had eventually began to date after much encouragement from their friends who they regularly contacted via phone calls and letters.

Just then, they all heard the thunderous rumbling sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside the Taylor's house.

"Yo, it better be him" shouted Zack as he hesitantly took his arm back from around his wife.

They all moved into the living room, in anticipation.

_Knock knock knock_

Zack briskly walked into the living room to open the huge mahogany front door. Stood outside was Zack's first and current best friend.  
He was dressed in stonewash jeans, a red buttoned up casual shirt which was covered with a black leather jacket and brown boots. A black motorcycle helmet covered his smiling face.

"It's about damn time Scott! I thought you weren't gonna come man" said Zack as he stepped outside onto the porch. The former yellow and blue rangers were leaning against the door frame, beaming at their old leader and martial arts teacher.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world bro" smiled Jason Lee Scott as he took off his helmet, and walked towards his best friend.

The two men embraced and squeezed each other tightly. Zack and Jason were best friends, but they were more like brothers, they had gone through so much together. High School, puberty, girl troubles (mainly Angela), becoming the first Power rangers, battling Rita and Zedd and saving the world. It was amazing, a special experience that very few would have ever experienced, but their youth got taken away from them. From 17 to 19 years of age, they spent their lives protecting Angel Grove and the world from Rita, Lord Zedd and their malicious armies. It had taken a toll on their bodies and minds. They decided to embark on a new adventure together along with Trini at the Peace conference in Switzerland. It was a big break from saving the world at the battlefront, though doing it behind the scenes was nearly as rewarding. Unlike Zack and Trini, Jason went back to America and into obscurity, becoming a sort of a vagabond, whilst his friends went into further events.

"Well you can come inside you know" Trini laughed as she motioned towards the living room with her head.

Jason and Zack separated, both smiling, Jason put a hand up to his forehead to find shade from the blinding sun and smiled at Billy and Trini who both beamed at him. He grabbed his backpack from the motorcycle and slung it over his broad shoulder and climbed the porch steps and stepped inside the house and into the living room.

The living Room was spacious and beautifully decorated.  
Light Grey walls with a matching grey carpet. Black leather sofas and a mustard coloured rug and cushions occupied some of the room. The walls were decorated with beautiful pictures. As Jason entered the room, he set his backpack on the floor and had a look around. He caught a glimpse of a particular picture of what appeared to be a mastodon stood next to a tiger, triceratops, pterodactyl and a T-Rex. It looked like the former rangers had not forgotten their original ranger colours, this filled the former red ranger with immense pride. Jason was thrown into the role of leader of a group of superheroes. It was a huge challenge but he loved it. He loved that it was with all of his closest friends. Oh how he missed those days.

Trini quickly jumped into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck which brought him back to the present.

"I've missed you so much Jase" a tear ran down Trini's cheek and she squeezed Jason.  
"I missed you too Trini" Jason squeezed her back and felt warmth surging through his body. The scent of Trini's hair flooded his mind with memories of the juice bar where they all spent countless hours together. Trini was like a sister to him and she loved him like a brother, it was such a natural, and loving relationship. He had always protected her during battle and it hurt him immensely not seeing them all for years, even if he did choose to keep his distance.

Once they parted, Jason gently wiped away a tear off her face with his thumb and smiled at her, before turning to see Billy stood next to Zack. Billy was beaming brightly at Jason.

"I'm so glad your back here Billy" Jason mentioned softly as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad to be back Jason" replied Billy, giving his first karate mentor a firm but loving squeeze.

As they released each other, Jason noted Billy's appearance. He looked smart the last time he saw him whilst he was the Gold ranger. He looked even smarter now. Billy continued using his contact lenses, his hair was short and neat. He was wearing navy blue trouser shorts over a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Billy looked like he was hitting the gym often as veins popped out of his forearms.

"You look smart there Billy" Jason said as he raised his eyebrows and curled his lips into a smile once they parted.

"Much appreciated Jason, Marge assists me with my clothing" he responded, smiling brightly.

"Marge who?" asked Jason, a curious look on his face.

"Wow dude, you need a serious update don't you" laughed Zack  
"let's move into the kitchen, it's just behind us here. I'll fix you up a drink and we'll catch up there" Zack continued whilst leading the way to the kitchen.

"Cool bro" replied Jason with a smile, grabbing his belongings and following Zack and the others to the kitchen.

"Coffee, soda, beer, cocktail, pick your poison" laughed Zack as they entered the kitchen.

"I think I'll have a beer please Zack, I brought along some wine guys" Jason said as he shook his backpack gently.

"Oh Jason, you didn't have to" said Trini

"Of course I did, I know how much you love your red wine, you became quite the connoisseur in Switzerland" Jason opened his backpack and took out two wine bottles covered in bubble wrap. He observed them closely to see if they were damaged, before handing them to Zack as they all sat down on one of the stools.

"It was a long trip, glad the bubble wrap worked, so Billy, who's Marge?" asked Jason.

"Well, remember Marge, the lady I asked to the dance in High school?" asked Billy

"Oh, the one that Madame woe took to her dimension?" queried Jason as he took the beer Zack handed him and smiled thankfully at his best friend.

"Yes the very same one, well after Aquitar, I came back to Angel grove. I started working in a lab, and coincidently Marge was working there too. We began to communicate quite often. We dated for a while and I asked her to marry me a few months ago." explained Billy with a nervous smile on his face. He was never the one to openly talk about his romantic feelings.

"Oh that's great Billy, I'm so happy for you man, and I'm proud of you. I always knew you had it in ya. You're an amazing guy you know." said Jason happily, sipping his beer and smiling at the brains of the group.

"Thankyou Jason, what about you, any woman in your life?" asked Billy

"Nope" Jason took a big swig on his beer and looked down to the surface of the breakfast bar. Fixating intently on the marble effect. The atmosphere seemed to tense up a little, Billy noticed this and looked at Trini and Zack for support.

Trini moved over to the guys and placed her hand on Jason's, as to comfort him. She knew what had happened. Billy didn't really know what had happened as he wasn't even on the same planet at the time. By the time he returned to earth, it was all over.

Zack thankfully broke the silence.

"Yo dudes and of course, dudette, we gotta get started on the food. I'm making your favourite Jase, cheeseburgers!" said Zack smiling at Jason and winking.

"Thanks bro, but there is only 4 of us, where's umm, Kim?" asked Jason

"Kim uh, she couldn't make it Jase, I rang her last night, she couldn't get a flight to California" said Trini. She didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

"Oh, so she's still in Florida?" asked Jason.

"Yes, she's teaching gymnastics I think" replied Trini with a faint smile to Jason.

"Oh, OK. That's good. It was always a dream for her after the pan globals" Jason's heart sank. He was nervous about seeing Kim but was looking forward to it deep down somewhere in his subconscious. He felt both relieved and upset at the same time.

"Yeah it was Jase, now let's get grilling bro, who's hungry? I'm starving!" Zack slapped Jason gently on his back and grabbed his tray of meats from the fridge and headed outside to the back yard slowly, waiting for his best friend to follow suit.

As Jason followed Zack to the garden, his mind wandered to the Pan globals a few years ago.  
Everything that happened in Florida, he had managed to push deep into the back of his head. Trini and Zack knew what happened. He kept in touch until he left Florida. Hiding in Chicago, Washington, Oregon, going to the south, Carolina, Tennessee, Mississippi, Texas. Without a goal or a plan. He worked in numerous Dojo's, teaching martial arts for the cash. But now he was back here, he was thinking again. Sights and conversations triggering his memories.

He couldn't run away this time. He had become tired of hiding from his friends. He couldn't leave his friends again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Changed - Chapter 2**

**I hope you all like it, if anyone has any suggestions, please share, I'm making this up as I go along. I have a rough idea of where and how this ends. It totally depends on you guys and IF you like it. Please R&R**

**Jacksonville Florida, early summer 1997**

**KIMBERLY**

Kimberly Anne Hart was on the mats at the pan globals games, warming up.  
She was going through the stretch routines given to her by Coach Schmidt.

She felt so nervous, she wanted to do well and make everyone happy. However she felt rather let down.  
Tommy and Kim weren't talking much anymore, she didn't even know if they were actually an item any longer. The truth was, the long distance relationship with Tommy just wasn't working. Her feelings diminished over time and it was rather awkward. She had wanted to end things but didn't know how to do it.

Jason, Zack and Trini were in Switzerland, over in another continent, thousands of miles away and Billy was with Tommy in Angel grove helping the rangers in the power chamber. Kimberly thought it was a weird name, command centre was a much better name.

Kimberly looked around the arena and at the crowd. She was feeling very nervous and looking at the crowd didn't help. She focused her eyes in front of her as she stood up and bent down to touch her toes, slowly sliding her hand underneath her feet and thus stretching her whole back and her hamstrings.

Her father couldn't make it and her mother was living in France with Kimberly's stepfather, Jean Pierre Lucien, a famous painter who has swept her mother off her feet. Her mom asked Kimberly to go with her to France, but she had unfinished business here in America. This made her feel even worse, her mom couldn't get a flight to Florida, yes her mom had called Kim every night, sent her money for living expenses and wouldn't take no for an answer._ That's good enough_ she thought, she was getting support from her mother who was living thousands of miles away. That showed someone still cared.

Yet why did she still feel let down. She contacted Trini, Zack and Jason in Switzerland, usually by letters. On the rare occasion they did use landline calls but they used to be rather expensive, and intrusive as you never knew what the operator would hear. Kim had once spoken to Trini and told her how much she missed them. She explained in one letter that she wished that she could have her friends by her side. During a phone call, Trini did mention how Kimberly would never be alone and her friends would always have her back. She knew that was true but she really believed someone would be here to support her as that phone call had insinuated. Maybe she just misunderstood and heard things that meant something else. Kimberly felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders that evening. She felt more confident going up against Rita, Zedd, even Ivan Ooze was less daunting.

_Oh well_, she took a sip of water and sat down. She lifted her right leg and placed it behind her neck, stretching the hamstring and loosening her muscles in her legs. She peered around at the stands yet again, hopelessly yearning for a glimpse at someone she recognised, though this was becoming more and more of a pipe dream. Hell, even the sight of her teenage antagonists, Bulk and Skull would give her some happiness. She knew nobody in Florida apart from her coach and a few people from her gym.

After seeing not a single face she recognised, Kim admitted defeat and accepted that the support of her peers and her coach would have to do. Yet she continued looking around the arena whilst going through her various stretch routines. She didn't know why she was looking around. Did she have hope? Was it just all in her head and she was going nuts. _Well it's the hope that kills _she thought as she sighed and focused on the mats in front of her.

The arena was on the smaller side. It had around 2000 seats. Kimberly began her next exercise as coach Schmidt walked past her with words of encouragement. She spread her legs outwards and into the splits. She reached over and clasped her hands around her left ankle.

Whilst holding the position, her gaze wandered to the right side of the arena and that's when she spotted someone in the stands. It came as a total shock, yet not a shock. It was very surreal. The person she recognised was stood up, watching with concentration, tall, dark hair, broad shoulders, yet when Kimberly locked eyes with her former leader and best friend, he gave her a calming reassuring smile that was exactly what she needed. She felt like someone poured warm water down her spine, a feeling that forced her to release the stretch and relax her body.

Seeing Jason reassuring her, changed her whole outlook on the games ahead. She gave him a smile back as soon as her initial shock wore off. She was ecstatic that someone important to her was here.  
He was the leader of the power rangers, he protected the group like a big brother, he always risked himself to protect the others and she always felt as though Jason protected her a little bit more than the rest of the group, she was the one with the least martial arts experience after all. Jason was Kimberly's best friend throughout her whole childhood. Ever since her family moved into Jason's Street, he had looked after her. For him to be here, was just perfect.

Kimberly was devastated when Jason went to the peace summit. She had crushed on Jason for a long time but knew she was always seen as his sister or best friend, so she decided to mask her emotions. Kimberly spent an evening with him the night before he left for Europe. They had said their goodbyes and she hadn't seen him for two years. Until now.

Shaking these thought out of her head, she straightened her legs in front of her and rested her body, over stretching was as damaging as not stretching.  
She waved up at Jason and smiled brightly with her trademark toothy grin, he waved back at her and clenched his fist and pointed to the beam in the middle of the arena accompanied with a fist pump in the air. This was the confidence booster she needed. Her feelings of hope were justified. Her former leader, protector and best friend was there to cheer her on, she felt the weight leave her shoulders, and couldn't wait to get on that beam.

**_JASON_**

You can do this Kimmy, mouthed Jason whilst pointing at the beam. She looked so beautiful, agile, and graceful. Though he couldn't help but notice how small she looked compared to when they last met. He knew how seriously she was taking her gymnastics. This was a dream of hers since forever. Jason couldn't help but admire her and how she managed to be here living her dream. Jason's eyes lingered over Kimberly who looked ravishing in her pink leotard.  
_Wow Scott 2 years since you went to Switzerland and you still get the goosebumps looking at her._

_Heartbeat_ racing, Jason shook these thoughts out of his head and focused on being there for his best friend.  
He knew Kim could do this. He read the letters she wrote to the guys in Switzerland and realised how she was indirectly asking for help. He could tell from her words that she was lonely and there's no chance in hell that he wouldn't come and support her in her time of need. He wasn't feeling at home anyway in Switzerland and got the next flight into Florida. The peace summit definitely paid well so it wasn't that much of a deal. The long flight exhausted him, he had landed here today and had come straight to the stadium that was mentioned in the letters from Kim. He had dragged his luggage with him and was totally unprepared, but he would support this girl no matter what, no matter when.

Jason looked down at himself. He peered at his blue jeans and a black t shirt he was wearing. How he wished he had made a better effort, fashion really wasn't his thing. Running his hand through his hair, Jason came to the obvious realization that he really didn't prepare for this, _what an idiot_.

Kimberly had waved again and had to go to the locker room for a meeting with Coach Schmidt. He waved her off as she smiled at him whilst walking back to the lockers.

_**45 minutes later**_

Kimberly's name was called, she was next. Tentatively walking up to the beam, her eyes wandered off into the audience attempting find some confidence. She knew just seeing him would give her the boost she needed.

After some searching she found what she was looking for. The amount of times Kimberly cheered Jason on in his karate competitions in the juice bar in search of trophies was too many to count. She remembered how she used to jump up and down and shout his name to get him revved up for his contests. It was ironic how Jason was sat a few metres away screaming as much as his lungs would let him. Fist in the air, eyes locked with Kimberly, a smile plastered on his face, he was returning the favour. Kimberly's heart filled with hope and an extra bit of determination

"You got this Kim" shouted Jason.  
He saw that Kimberly began to giggle when hearing his voice, before turning her gaze intensely to the beam, how he loved that laugh of hers. He felt his heart race again. She was going to do this. "You got this pinky, I know you can do this" Jason whispered under his breath.

**_KIMBERLY_**

Kim peeled her gaze away from Jason and looked at the beam, determination in her eyes. Everything was all right. Jason was here. She wasn't alone anymore. She had worked way too hard to not take this opportunity. She walked towards the beam, "You got this girl, you can do this" she whispered.

...

Jason was walking down towards Kimberly from the seating area, who was clutching a gold medal in her hands. Kim screamed for joy and surprisingly began to run towards him. Next thing he knew, Kimberly flew into his arms, knocking his suitcase to the floor and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Congrats Kimmy, I'm so proud of you" as Jason spoke he could smell the familiar sweet scent of her hair, his own hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The crowd had began to exit the arena as the event was finished and the judges had declared the winners.

"I'm so happy. I got gold Jase! Can you believe it? She mumbled, still embracing her friend

"Of course I believe it. You're amazing Kim "

"When did you get here?" Kimberly asked him, as she saw the suitcase from the corner of her eye.

"Earlier today, I just made it in time to see you warm up"

"Thank you Jase, thank you for coming here for me, I couldn't of done this without you. I'm so grateful red, I really am" Kim said softly as she rested her tired and overstimulated head on Jason's firm but soothing chest. Jason pulled her tighter towards him and rested his chin on the top of her head. Each of them savouring their first hug in years.

"You didn't need me here Kim, you had this inside of you, you just needed a nudge" he said softly, his warm breath brushing the back of her neck, the smell of his fresh, zesty aftershave reminding her of her current situation.

Kim started to panic, _OH MY GOD I stink. Don't let him get too close._

Kim pulled away.

"Jason, I'm all sweaty, you shouldn't have t-"

"Nonsense Pinky, you look amazing, I see you're still using that same shampoo huh"

Kim could feel her cheeks turning red.  
"Yep, raspberry and vanilla. I better go get this yucky chalk off my body and get dressed, I'll meet you out here in 10?" Kimberly said as she took a step back from her old friend. Ensuring that she wouldn't rub any sweat or chalk onto him.

"That's fine with me Kimmy" Jason chuckled at her fussy behaviour. _Some things never change. _

"Just take a seat over here outside the dressing rooms" she pointed at a set of foldable chairs that we're outside the entry to the dressing room.

Kimberly waved at Jason as she headed for the shower. Jason returned the favour. Coach Schmidt embraced her on the way and high fived her before turning to another student who also had a medal.

Jason picked up his suitcase and walked over to the chairs. He was so tired but he just hoped that the video game console he had brought with him was undamaged, he could unwind and play a video game. He just had to find a hotel with a TV, he hadn't really planned this through at all. Where would he find a hotel on a Saturday night.

Coach Schmidt walked up to Jason who had just taken his seat.

"Hello young man" said the coach, who slumped down in a chair next to Jason.

"Hello sir"

"Phew. What a day. I'm so proud my students earned gold and bronze medals" coach Schmidt beamed towards the last of his students walking back to the changing rooms.

"Yes. Congratulations coach" Jason smiled widely, following the coach's gaze in the direction of the changing rooms. He was so proud of Kimberly.

Coach Schmidt turned and saw Jason beaming.

"You must be miss Hart's boyfriend" he queried whilst turning his head slightly and looking at the young man sat next to him.

"What makes you say that sir?" Jason was rather amused but also curious.

"Well the way Kimberly's face was full of what we say in Germany, Freude when she saw you. It means joy. I think it was the confidence boost she required" coach Schmidt now turned his head to study Jason's reactions.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. But I'm just one of her friends from Angel Grove" Jason was aware of the coach looking at him, so he decided to match his gaze with a smile.

"Aaaah yes. But I don't remember seeing you when I visited Kimberly in Angel Grove"

"That's because I was in Switzerland with th-"

"The peace Conference. So you must be Jason" The coach finished Jason's sentence and surprised him by knowing his name.

"How did you know that coach"? Jason asked with a bemused expression which caused the coach to smile.

"Kimberly has mentioned you a few hundred times. She thinks very highly of you Jason" the coach placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad to hear that" Jason's smiled widened. _Kim spoke about me to her coach. Wow._

"I must be going now Jason. A congratulatory speech is in order" the coach stood up and walked towards the changing room, before turning back and adding. "Thank you for your support of miss Hart. I haven't seen her this happy since I met her in Angel Grove for the first time. And that's before she won the gold medal." he gave Jason one last smile which was reciprocated, and walked into the back.

...

The arena was almost empty, a few minutes later when Kimberly ran out of the back and skipped towards Jason, hurling with her, her gym bag.

She had changed from the leotard and was now wearing denim shorts and a pink top. Her newly won medal, showcased around her neck.

"You're late pinky" teased Jason as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase.  
She playfully slapped him on the chest, something that was a bit of a habit of hers.

"Well I wanted to look acceptable for my best friend who came all the way to Florida to see me. I usually shower for hours, I didn't want to keep you waiting so I had a quick wash, I'll shower when I get home. Anyway, Jase, how long are you here for?" asked Kim linking their free arms and leading them towards the exit of the arena.

"No idea aha" Jason smiled nervously as they pushed open the double doors leading to the parking lot.

"Well how long did the peace summit give you?" Kim gave Jason a puzzled look as they stepped outside. It was a beautiful Friday summers evening, the air was crisp and warm and Kim breathed in deeply, letting fresh air fill her lungs for the first time in hours.

"Yeah about that, um, I kinda, you know, um, quit" muttered Jason.

"Jason, you left the peace summit? Why?" asked Kim now walking towards the end of the parking lot and stopping near a sidewalk. She just stared at Jason in total shock.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in over breakfast tomorrow, how's that?" Jason turned to look at Kim.

"Hmmmm, how about lunch instead, I'm going to have a long nights sleep tonight, I am totally done!" She leaned into Jason and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah of course Kimmy, where shall I meet you?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making his heart jump a little as he did so.

"Well where are you staying?" Kim asked, she looked up at her old friend, realising that they knew literally nobody in Florida.

"I don't know yet, I Just booked the flight on Thursday, I couldn't really find a hotel, I was wondering if you could recommend me some" Jason asked.

Kimberly pulled away and looked at Jason angrily.  
"Are you stupid Jason Lee Scott? You came all the way here to support me, and if you think I will let you stay at a hotel, you have another thing coming Mr!" she pointed her finger at Jason.

"But-"

"But nothing, you're coming with me" she dropped her fake angry face and smiled. "This is gonna be sooooo much fun! Aha". She put Jason's arm in hers again and started skipping like a child, along the sidewalk leading away from the arena without a single complaint from him.

"My apartments a couple of blocks away from here, It's so convenient, the gyms close by too, OH MY GAWD I can't wait to take you out for a tour" said Kimberly happily skipping along with Jason walking briskly so to keep up with her.

"I can't wait either Kim" smiled Jason, successfully keeping up with the energised former Pink ranger.

Jason glanced at Kim, she looked so happy at this moment. Her smile was from ear to ear, she was talking to him about Florida and all the shops she wanted to take him to, he couldn't help but smile a little too.

**_A few minutes later_**

**_KIMBERLY_**

Kim stood outside her apartment, turning the key, before she opened the door, she turned to Jason. They were both stood side by side, heads turned to look at one another.

Kim felt slightly ashamed that Jason would see her apartment like this. She hadn't cleaned it for a couple of days. She was just so busy with the pan global games and her vigorous training, that she didn't have the opportunity nor the time to clean it.

"Right, don't judge me, I've been very busy, and stressed and -"

Jason cut her off gently "Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, I know how hard it must be for you. All the stress you're going through, no friends or family around you, and feeling the weight of the world on your shoulders, I don't blame you one bit" he smiled warmly at her.

Wow it's as though he heard Kim's thoughts at the arena. Kimberly just stared at Jason in total amazement. How did he always know how she felt. They had formed this telepathic connection at some point when they were younger, it looked like it had survived their wild teenage years too.

She was so alone for the last year. Nobody to care for her and to support her emotionally. It made her feel warm and relaxed that finally, someone understood her.

"So are we going in tonight or are we camping out here?" Jason broke the silence with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Kimberly snapped out of her thoughts and gently slapped Jason on the chest with the back of her hand, she then grabbed his wrist into her hand and led him into her apartment.

"Welcome to Casa De Kimberly. Granted it's not much but hey, that's what you get on a small budget".

**_JASON_**

He heaved in his suitcase and looked around the apartment when Kimberly flicked on the lights and took off her shoes.

"Where shall I put mine?" asked Jason as he also took his shoes off.

"Oh just put them anywhere around here" Kimberly pointed towards the wall near the door. Jason placed his shoes near the wall and looked around.

To their left as they proceeded further in was a door which led to the kitchen. Rather small but very cute. There was a small fridge towards the far wall, a double hob to the left and a small oven. After the kitchen, there was a closed door which Jason guessed was the bedroom.

They moved further into the apartment. Ahead of them was the living room in which they entered. It wasn't a huge room but it was pretty big for one person to live in. It was nicely decorated. Pastel grey walls with grey and teal accessories which gave the room a nice cool feel in contrast to the blazing weather outside. Jason did see the odd cushion and blanket that was pink, he wasn't surprised at all by that. The colours blended in perfectly. It showed how Kimberly was always very colour coordinated and in tune with the latest trends.

A three seater couch was against the back wall next to the window which led to a beautiful balcony. Like everything else in the room, the couch gave away a little snippet of the owner. It was a couch designed for comfort yes, but definitely for style. It looked pretty new, as the faux brown leather looked untouched. But the couch was loaded with a few of Kimberly's belongings. Showing how little time she actually using the couch for its intended purpose.

Jason could imagine Kimberly sitting on it for endless hours watching TV and relaxing, but he knew that instead, she had spent the last year practicing for that gold medal around her neck.

Opposite the sofa was a television set. There were numerous photos around the oak TV stand. Photos of Kim's parents, her gymnastics accomplishments, and photos of their days back in Angel Grove. A particular photo of the 5 original Rangers caught his eye, he remembered that picture being taken.

They were in Angel Grove park cleaning up. All wearing dark green T-shirts with the words CLEAN UP CLUB emblazoned in white.  
Jason had his arm around Kimberly to his right, Trini to her right, Billy and then Zack on the end with their arms around each other, huge smiles etched on their faces. He missed those days when all five were together. Granted, they had just fought a big fight and defeated Rita's monster, the polluticorn, but they had gone back to the park to finish up their tasks for the clean up club and had a blast doing so.

"Brings back a lot of good memories doesn't it?" Kim caught Jason staring at the photo. She turned her gaze to the photo too, fond memories invading her thoughts.

"Yeah it sure does" Jason replied smiling brightly. Kimberly's arm was gently brushed up against his. This was such a surreal moment, something he couldn't so grasp his mind around but he felt so much at peace right now.

Jason's eyes again found the couch. He noticed it was loaded with clothes, books, boxes full of god knows what. _Shopping bags full of clothes most likely._

"My bed looks occupied at the minute Kim, I'll clean it up if you just tell me where to put your stuff." he smiled and turned to Kim.

"Well you've had a long flight Jason, that's MY bed tonight" Kim took a small step back, narrowed her eyebrows and pouted whilst folding her arms to her chest, her gym bag hanging off an arm, daring him to challenge.

Jason looked at Kim in amusement, his eyes lingered on her mouth for a few seconds longer than he would have liked.  
Kim may have noticed that as her face began to flush red. _Uh oh _he thought as he decided to quickly reply.

"Um no, excuse me pinky, but you've just won a gold medal" he pointed to the medal around her neck "I won't allow you to sleep on a couch after the day you've had"

"Well I won't allow my guest and my cute little cheerleader to sleep on a couch" she loved teasing him. "This is my palace where I am the Princess of this here establishment. You have to live by my strict rules. Seriously though Jase, you look tired, the bed is yours tonight!"

"Well so do you Princess Kimberly, I can't do this to you, even though you're beginning to sound like Rita" retorted Jason with raised eyebrows, teasing her back.

"She was an empress you dodo not a princess. But anyway, I have an idea. I have a big double bed. There's enough room for both of us to share it" she also raised her eyebrows and Jason could tell that he wouldn't win this one.

Before Jason could argue. "Right that's final Mr Scott. Anyways, are you hungry? We could get a takeout?" She asked as she moved to clear her couch a little bit.

"No Thanks, I had something before the competition. Are you hungry?" asked Jason as he watched her briskly throwing her belongings in to the boxes and setting them to one side.

_She's definitely lost some weight. A bit too much _He thought as he noticed how her collar and shoulder bones were protruding a bit too much.

"Nah I'm good thanks, the only thing I want, is to sleep for the next three days ha" Kimberly motioned for Jason to sit on the couch to which he obliged. Setting his luggage down next to the couch and sinking in to it.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Kim. You've just won a tournament, you'll be starving" Jason said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Ummm nah, I'll be okay. I'm off for a shower and when I come back I hope you have made yourself at home okay?" she gave him a searching look. Jason nodded in agreement.

Kim opened the bedroom door and turned to look at Jason. "It's an en suite bathroom Jase, So let me shower and get dressed and I'll come right out. You just relax and make yourself comfortable here"

"That's cool. Thanks Kim, I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it. The amount of times I stayed over at yours ha. The TV is all yours, there's some stuff in the fridge, no junk food unfortunately but help yourself to whatever. I won't be long" With that she disappeared into the bedroom before giving him a bright smile, which he matched.

Jason's eyes lingered over his luggage and his mind momentarily wandered to the Nintendo in there, but his mind was invaded by something else. Jason couldn't help but think about sharing a bed with Kim tonight. Sure he would love to do that, but it was wrong. She was Tommy's girlfriend wasn't she? Seeing them slowly become a thing was one of the reasons why he decided to go to the peace conference in the first place. What if he found out that one of his closest friends shared a bed with his girlfriend... _**Well Kim obviously isn't bothered about that is she? Maybe they're not actually dating. You ain't breaking no bro codes. You've known her for most of your life haven't you? And you're only sharing a bed. **_said a little voice in his head. _Oh great now I'm hearing things_. He then turned on the TV and found something to watch, it was a popular TV show about a group of 6 friends. Jason remembered that Trini used to watch this in Switzerland, _On well, let's give it a shot._

_**45 minutes later**_

Kimberly came out of the bedroom, her hair tied up into a ponytail, held up with a pink scrunchie. She was wearing white pyjama shorts with pink unicorns and a pink tank top that made her look very cute in Jason's opinion.

"You know, the unicorn was Billy's thunderzord, not yours" Jason laughed.

"Oh shut it rex" Kimberly came and sat down next to him. She smelt absolutely amazing, _she looks amazing _he thought as he watched her focusing on the TV.

"Oh wow, you watch friends?" she asked as she turned her head and looked at Jason totally bemused.

"Well not really, Trini used to watch it in Switzerland on the American channels"

"Yeah, we used to gossip about it on the phone"

"Oh THAT'S what you two gossiped about" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that and other things that I won't reveal to you Mr" she sent him a sly smirk. Jason could tell she was tired, her eyes were heavy and slightly reddened

"Kim, I think I'm gonna stay on this couch, I'll move these boxes and-"

"Jason, I'm tired. I don't have the energy to debate this, just please... Seeing you really cheered me up today. If you're scared you'll get the cooties from sharing a bed with a girl, bring those cushions and you can build a wall in between us like we used to do as kids" she smiled at he last part of her sentence.

"Okay that's a deal, let's get going" Jason got up and grabbed a few cushions off the couch.

He followed Kim to the bedroom. The smell of perfume immediately filled his nostrils, it wasn't strong but he could tell it was Kimberly's room. She always did have a nice room, even back on their street. He had spent many days hanging out at Kim's house before her parents problems surfaced

This bedroom was rather spacious for a single apartment and a big double bed to his right occupied a portion of the room. Beautiful, fluffy white linen covered the bed, it certainly looked comfortable. The bathroom was to his left as he came in, steam ghosting in from the door which was left slightly ajar. Kimberly walked past him and closed the bathroom door on her way towards the bed, totally ready for some sleep.

A table lamp was the only source of light in the room, adding a bronze hue to the atmosphere. The living room was styled for sharpness and for style. The bedroom was styled for total relaxation.

Kimberly instantly got into the bed on the right hand side and leaned up against the headboard. "This is my side" she whispered whilst pulling her duvet over her aching body.

Jason smiled, carried in the suitcase and walked towards the bed on his side and placed the cushions in the middle, making a wall of sorts. His eyes found the bathroom door again and it gave him an idea.

"Hey Kim, have you got a spare towel, I want to shower if that's okay with you, I feel disgusting" Jason hoped he would finish the shower and Kim would be asleep, thus making him less nervous about sharing the bed, as well as ensuring he was clean and fresh.

"Yeah there's a few in the wardrobe Jase" Kim smiled at Jason and pointed to a wardrobe that was against the back wall next to a double hung window that was encapsulated with pale pink curtains.

"Great, thanks" Jason took out his night time clothes from his suitcase and went to the wardrobe across the room to find a towel. As he took a few steps forward, he noticed Kimberly's dressing table on the left hand side, opposite the pearly white wardrobe. The dressing table was pastel pink in colour, the seat having a shiny hot pink cushion attached on the top of it, with her gym bag on the floor. Jason smiled to himself, aware of the fact that Kimberly absolutely adored that colour, even before her ranger days. He just hoped the towel would not be pink too. As he approached the wardrobe, he opened its doors to find a stack of towels neatly placed on one of the shelves, _Thank god they're white. _He picked one up and turned around to see Kimberly yawning as he made his way to the bathroom.

**_KIMBERLY_**

Kim slid down and put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes after Jason entered the bathroom. She was thinking about the day she just had. What a great day.

She won gold at the pan global games, she was reunited with one of her best friends. OMG Jason Lee Scott was in her shower. They were best friends and she kinda saw him as the brother she never had, until they got older, when she began to crush on him, hard. It wasn't her fault. He started to look rather hot during the power ranger days, constantly in Ernie's gym and juice bar working out. In fact, many of the girls at school were attracted to him. It shocked her as to why he never dated anyone. _He's a gorgeous man_. Why _hasn't he ever had a girlfriend. Wow he's in my shower. His broad shoulders, huge biceps and toned chest glistening under that shower you can hear. He's your friend though. Why are you even thinking like that. Aren't you supposed to be with Tommy? Am I really though? I mean Cmon girl you haven't sent him a letter in over a month. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. _Kimberly's mind eased off as she heard the faint pitter patter of the shower which sounded like small raindrops bouncing off the roof, and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

_**JASON**_

Jason got out of the shower, dried off, pulled on his white shorts and signature red vest and slipped on his watch. He always wore it. He missed the feeling of a communicator on his wrist and chose to wear a watch instead. It made that empty feeling subside a bit. He exited the en suite bathroom nervously to find out if Kimberly was awake or asleep.

His plan worked, Kimberly was fast asleep. His nerves settled so he climbed into the bed. He rested his tired head onto the soft pillow and closed his eyes, WOW he WAS tired. He opened his eyes and glanced at his watch and saw that it was 1am.

As he was falling asleep a few minutes later, he felt Kim turn over and sneak an arm under the pillow mountain in the middle. She gently placed a few fingers on his forearm kinda like she used to do as kids. They always got teased by how close they were. Their sleepovers were secrets that they didn't dare reveal to their friends. They used to build a wall of pillows in between them but somehow, they always managed to end up holding hands or linking their pinkies.

Jason didn't want to think about anything else anymore, he was sharing a bed with Kimberly Hart after what felt like centuries. He slowly drifted off to sleep, a big content smile etched on his face.

**_KIMBERLY_**

Kimberly felt the mattress sink next to her, she woke up and opened one eye to peek at him across from her pillow, his eyes were closed. She had not had this closeness and bond with her friends for a while now. She wanted to make the most of it_._ She leaned over and placed an arm under the cushions and squeezed up against the stupid things trying to get her arm onto Jason. Why did she have to open her stupid mouth and mention the pillows, _I'm not 10 years old,_ _nobody will tease you _she thought as she managed to lay a few fingers on his arm, that would have to do.

She snuggled up close to the pillows feeling the warmth coming from Jason, feeling his warm skin on her fingers, reminding her that she wasn't alone for the first time in over 12 months. She took one last look at her old friend before closing her eyes, her lips curving into a peaceful smile, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**_I know this was a very long chapter guys, if You've not fallen asleep like Jason and Kim, I Commend you._**

**_The next chapter will be a short one, so I thought that I would make sure this one is a big one._**

**_Please read and review this. I really want to know if I am doing good enough for you guys._**

**_If you like it, I'll update soon._**

**_Peace out_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Thank you for your reviews_**_**  
**_**_Zmonsta –thank you for your comments I'll keep going if you keep enjoying it._**

**_Biryani- I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying this story, it's what spurs me on to get out my laptop and start typing. Thank you for the inspiration_**

**_This is going to be a slightly shorter chapter so everyone can take a breather, including myself. I hope you all keep reading and enjoying what I am trying to portray here. Please R&R and keep me going. Nothing but love to all my readers._**

**_Here we go. Chapter 3!_**

**2002**

Jason cleared his head and followed Zack to the BBQ. The weather really was perfect for a barbecue.

Billy and Trini were organising the sides and snacks and laying them all around the table, leaving a space in the middle for the main event.

"Hey Jase, is everything OK with you?" Questioned Zack as he expertly placed the meats on the Barbeque.

"Yeah man, I'm good" replied Jason whilst slicing the burger buns and the bread rolls for the hot dogs. He kept his eyes on the breads as though it was an impossible task. Jason always used to hold barbeques for the gang back in the day. So he definitely knew what he was doing. So why the intensity and concentration?

Zack noticed that Jason avoided any eye contact with him. He let out an audible sigh.  
"You know you can always talk to me Jase. We've always been honest with each other and told each other our problems. There is nothing we don't know about each other."

Jason glanced at Zack and Zack saw this as an opportunity so that he could continue.

"You were the first person I spoke to regarding Trini Jase. I told you how I felt about her back in Geneva. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've had the courage to ask her out on a date" stated Zack as he flipped the burgers over.

"Yeah I know Zack. I love you and trust you bro. But I just don't want to talk about her right now" Jason realised how badly he screwed up, he had just blown his cover and said "**her**_**". **_

Zack quickly looked at Jason and understood who he was talking about.

"Ah right. So that's still bothering you huh? Well you know where I am if you ever want to offload" Zack clasped Jason's large shoulder with his free hand and afforded Jason a warm smile.

Jason returned the smile an gave him a word of thanks whilst placing the breads down and getting the cheese ready for the burgers.  
He wanted to change the subject and lighten up the mood. They were having a party after all.

"Why do you always have to do the grilling Zack, You know my grilling techniques are way better than yours" Jason teased Zack knowing how much pride Zack had in grilling food. It was the only thing Zack knew how to cook so being typical Zack he boasted about it all the time.

"Jase, there's no way you can compete with me on this. The flavour that I get from my secret wood chips for the barbeque is something you can never replicate! I am the Grill master." claimed Zack, whilst grinning at Jason.

"HAHA yeah whatever bro, you always overcook your meats anyway." Replied Jason grinning widely at his best friend.

"Well I hope them buns are ready, because these burgers are juicy and ready to be dressed up. Don't keep me waiting you old dinosaur you"

"Don't you worry about me, you should focus on making sure you don't burn them burgers"

"I won't burn them if you hurry your ass up and get them buns in place and slap that cheese on them."

Jason and Zack continued to joke and compete over who was the "Grillmaster".

Trini and Billy smiled as they watched Jason brighten up.

"I'm glad he's smiling again. Did I say something wrong Trini?" asked Billy as he lay paper plates on the table.

Trini placed her salad towards the middle of the table next to a large bowl of, hot, crispy French fries. "Of course not Billy. You don't have to worry about that. A few things happened around the time you were on Aquitar. Jason confided in us of course because we were all he had at the time. I would fill you in but I don't want to do that without his consent."

"That's ok Trini. As long as he is ok. I perceived it might be because he's not with Emily anymore. But it can't be. I know about that and I consoled him during that time. Mind you. He was a disparate when he came back to take Trey's powers and become the gold ranger. It was almost as though I didn't know him Trini. He suppressed his emotions and didn't divulge in our friendships as thoroughly as he did when we were younger. I must concede, I was rather worried about him" Billy had a puzzled look on his face as he finished laying the table and looked at Trini.

"Yes he went through a lot Billy, even during the ranger days. Being our leader and having so much responsibility at a young age. Then the things he went through afterwards didn't help either. Anyone would crack with what he went through. We didn't have his responsibilities" Replied Trini as they both sat down

"Well, it appears as though we need to support him through whatever he is going through, and wait for him to clarify his emotions" said Billy with a worried look on his face.

Trini held Billy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Yes I agree Billy" she smiled at him warmly.

The doorbell rang and all the former rangers looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Who could this be?

"Hey Jase, can you go see who that is, this salmon is almost done so I need to get it off the grill anytime now" requested Zack.

"Yeah of course bro. I know you can't do two things at once, you're too slow." replied Jason as he walked into the kitchen with a turn of the head which came with a teasing wink.

As he entered the living room, He thought that he felt much better after talking to Zack and having a good laugh.

However, as he arrived at the front door, he began to feel some of that positivity leaking out of his brain, and replacing it with nervousness. Why?  
He turned the handle and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of the person stood in front of him. That explained his feelings of trepidation.

"Oh, hello Jason" said the person in front of him, who looked as though they saw a ghost

"Hello Kimberly"

**_Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliff hanger guys. And Sorry for the short chapter. I am merely laying the foundations of this story, There is a lot more to come. The next chapter will be a long one._**_**  
**_**_Thanks for those who reviewed this. It means the world to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Peace out_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Right**_**_ guys. Here is another big chapter. Business is about to pick up now. We're getting to the meaty part of this story. _**

**_Warning: Mature language and themes_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Summer of 1997_**

**Kimberly**

Kimberly awoke the next morning feeling totally relaxed and refreshed. She fluttered open her eyes slowly as to avoid the sunlight from hurting her eyes and instantly looked to her left to find that she was alone.  
_Hmmm that's weird_ she thought. _I wonder where Jason is.  
_She could hear a rumbling sound, "That's the washer" she whispered gently with a puzzled look on her face. _Is Jason doing the laundry?_

She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes with her palms and got out of bed, slipped on her slippers and briskly walked to the door, which she opened and craned her neck around to the right and peeked into the kitchen to find it empty, though her small washing machine under the sink was on_._

She then turned her head to the left and peered around the wall, she couldn't see Jason in the living room either. But wow, the living room was spotless.  
The couch and the floor were no longer bearing all the items from last night. There were two boxes neatly stacked to the side of the room in a corner. Her items from the couch were most likely in there.  
The clothes were all gone, that explains the washing machine. The floor looked like it been vacuumed and the surfaces looked like they had been wiped down. _Wow I could get used to this.__  
__But where the hell is Jason_! Kimberly started to panic as she took a few steps out of the bedroom.

_Maybe he's in the shower? _She thought. But as she swung her head back to look towards the shower, her eyes found the spot near the apartment door where Jason had took his shoes off the night before. She noticed that his shoes weren't there. _Okay so he's definitely not inside. _She decided that he must have left as the keys were also not in the door.

_Where did he go? Did he leave to go back to Switzerland? No because he would've given me back the keys. Did he even spend the night in the bedroom or did he just clean up all night and go? But the keys? Did I dream that he even came and the keys are in the bedroom... Hold on what time is it? _Kimberly took some more steps forward and looked at the wall where her clock was above the television, it was 12:54. She had been asleep for nearly 12 hours. _But where the Hell was He_!

Kimberly saw the unloaded couch and sank into it, pulling her knees up to her chest, and placing her chin onto the top of her right knee, lost in her own thoughts about her friend. She was totally bewildered as to why she was panicking. _I mean there's probably a perfect explanation to this. _

Kimberly sat there on the couch chewing her bottom lip, thinking of all the reasons and possibilities as to why Jason wasn't here. The anxiety of these thoughts were beginning to get a little too much.

Kimberly pushed herself to her feet, let out a huge sigh and walked around the couch and back into her bedroom. She instantly walked over to her dressing table and picked up her handbag from the floor, which she set on top of her dressers chair. She opened the zipper and dug around the bottom of the bag until she withdrew a small red and white box. She sighed heavily as she opened the box to take out a cigarette. Not only did cigarettes help reduce her stress levels, but they also helped curb her appetite and help her lose weight so we would be more nimble for her chosen sport. She took out a lighter from the cigarette box and zipped up her handbag.

Kimberly exited the bedroom and walked over to the balcony. She unlocked the door and stepped outside, wincing slightly as her eyes adjusted to the stunning early afternoon sunlight. She then took a big deep breath and placed the cigarette in between her lips and lit it, taking a nice big pull whilst simultaneously closing her eyes. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes and felt some of her anxiety disperse along with the smoke, wafting away up into the brilliant blue sky above. She let out a little cough before taking her second pull of the required nicotine and exhaling away some of her stress.

As soon as she began to take the next pull of the cigarette, she heard the door behind her click, someone had put the key in._ It better be Jason. Oh fuck, he'll smell this cig on me. _She quickly stubbed the cigarette out and flicked it over the balcony railing. She hastily ran back inside making sure to close the balcony door, and bolted straight to the bathroom. As she reached the bathroom door, the apartment door clicked open. Kimberly quickly grabbed her toothbrush and began to hurriedly brush her teeth.

She could hear footsteps proceeding further into the apartment so she briskly brushed her teeth and threw some warm water on her face before snatching a towel and hurriedly drying her face and heading out of the bedroom.

Kimberly opened the bedroom door and peered outside. she snapped her head to her right to see a pair of red sweatpants enter into the kitchen. She ran out of the bedroom, dropping the towel onto the floor and dashed towards the kitchen to be met with the face she was desperate to see.

Kimberly instantly jumped up and ran to Jason under the doorframe, as he turned his head around, she wrapped her slim arms around his back and on to his abdomen. Jason looked back and smiled at her, then he grimaced slightly.

"Oh what's up Jase? I know I look a mess" she hated herself. _Why did I just assault the poor guy and breathe all over him. He's probably smelt the cig..._

"Don't be silly Kim, you look beautiful" he smiled at her.  
_Oh he called me beautiful_, she smiled momentarily and mentally scolded herself. _He's just being nice, I look hideous._

"But you made a really weird face" said Kimberly with a bit of a frown.

"Yeah because of these" he held up a few large bags full of groceries.  
"I've been carrying them around for a couple of blocks. I've been up in snowy Switzerland for ages, I'm really not used to this heat, its even hotter than Cali."

"Oh crap, sorry I didn't even see them, I was just worried about you. I didn't know where you were." Kim let go of Jason and took a step back. _Why am I acting like a little teenager? I'm 20 for god's sake. _

Jason just smiled at her walked over to the fridge and began to unload some of the contents of the bag, Kimberly followed him like a lovesick puppy. She didn't understand her emotions. They had all come out from hadn't seen any of her friends for nearly two years now. She missed them so much.

She came to the conclusion that this was the reason for her behaviour. Jason was the first person she saw from Angel Grove in over a year. Plus, she hadn't had this level of closeness with her childhood best friend for years. It was well overdue.

"Well stop worrying, I'm here pinky, I've brought some stuff for brunch, so you go relax and let me make you something to eat" said Jason with a reassuring smile, now putting the bags on the worktops.

He turned to face her and their eyes met in a deep gaze. She felt naked all of a sudden as though he was looking into her bare soul, but she just couldn't help but to carry on looking at his face.

_He looks so handsome. He has lost all of that teenage chubbiness that made him look like Elvis and that earring really complements his face. And just look at those arms girl. Whoah where is all this coming from. Why can I not control my thoughts.__  
_He was wearing a white tank top, which his arms were popping out of. Kimberly found herself staring at them quite often.  
_Kim why are you even noticing these things. Jason's one of your best friends…..isn't he? Yeah but remember when you saw him last? Remember what happened? _

**JASON**

_Wow she looks so beautiful, why is she looking at me so intently, I bet she knows I have the hots for her.__  
__Focus on her eyes Jason, don't look at her beautiful lips. Her hair is so silky and her body, damn. That butt... Don't you dare look down there Jason you idiot!_

_It really felt like time stood still and they were stood there staring at each other for what felt like a millennia. _

Jason smiled at her, saving his blushes and decided to break the minute of awkward silence. "Right I'm gonna make you a spinach and mushroom omelette. Don't worry it's healthy, full of vitamin D, calcium and iron, plus I know you love this because it's what my mom used to make for us when you had breakfast at mine remember?"

Kimberley snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Jason warmly. "That sounds delicious Jase, I do remember, of course I do, but how did you even know where to go?" she asked gently

"I dunno, I just walked around until I saw a store" he chuckled.

"You're so resourceful aren't you. Thank you so much Jase. I've been living off boring salads for months!"

"Yeah and I intend to put some weight back on you" said Jason whilst emptying the contents of the bags.

"Don't you dare"

"I dare"

"We'll see" Said Kimberly as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, with a faint smile on her face.

"Yes we shall" replied Jason, mimicking her facial expression, causing Kimberly to smile.

"Right well I'm gonna go get ready Jase. And umm thanks for everything. You even cleaned up my whole apartment. I seriously owe you one".

"No you don't. You let me stay here and I call it even" Said Jason as he turned to face her once again.

"You're so amazing" She quickly moved forward, causing Jason to jump slightly and pressed her lips softly on Jason's cheek and with that, she quickly disappeared out of the kitchen.

_Wow she kissed me AND called me amazing. Well it's not a real kiss its just a friendly kiss.__  
__**But it's a kiss nonetheless. **_Jason smiled to himself as he loaded the cupboards with the food he bought from the store and began to make brunch for them both.

**Kimberly **

**30 minutes later**

"Mmmmmm this is perfect Jase, thank you" said Kimberly after trying the velvety omelette. She closed her eyes and was transported to a time when the only stress was when her curfew was over and when she had to go back inside. The times she would have a sleepover at Jason's house and on Sunday morning, Jason's mom would make them omelettes or pancakes, Kim always got to choose.

_I never knew he could cook_, _he definitely hid this from me all these years_ she thought as she took another bite of the nostalgic breakfast.

"Seriously though. When did you learn to cook?" She asked glancing sideways. They were sat on the couch next to each other, eating off the oak coffee table in front of them, speaking in between bites.

"Well I'm not that good, I just learnt a few things from Mom before I went out to Switzerland. She insisted so that I would never go hungry half way across the globe" Jason smiled thinking about how his mom would fuss over him.

"Awwwh that's so cute. She taught you well. Thanks though red, seriously"

"My pleasure Kim, it's really nothing. It's the least I could do for you since you're putting up with me here"

"You always put up with me back in the day remember. That reminds me, Switzerland. We need to talk Jase. What's the deal?" she inquired.

"Well Trini told me how you were feeling, and judging by your words in your letters, I knew how lonely you felt. I HAD to come here and support you Kim and if I'm being honest with you, I had enough of Switzerland and the peace conference" he took another bite and didn't catch Kim furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Why Jase? I thought you were excited about going to Switzerland and doing all the good there, helping everyone around the world. I know how much you love doing that" Kimberly finished her breakfast and patted her mouth with a napkin, placing her empty plate in front of her on the table.

"Yeah don't get me wrong Kim, I loved helping people. It wasn't so different from being a ranger I suppose. Well without weird monsters and aliens attacking us every day" they both chuckled for a second.

Jason had also finished his food. They turned around and faced each other causing the faux leather to squeak as they brushed against it. Kim dragged her legs up on to the couch and tucked her feet under her legs which she crossed. She then looked into Jason's dark yet comforting eyes for more information, allowing her to realise how much she liked looking into them.

"I just wasn't comfortable Kimmy, the weather was horrible, the food was different. It's beautiful there don't get me wrong, the Swiss are perfectionists and the food is top notch, but I guess it was a bit too much for me. The lack of dojo's and gyms really made me miserable. If Trini and Zack weren't there with me I would have gone totally nuts. I missed home Kim, I missed my friends, my family, the dojos, the weather and good old American cheeseburgers" they both laughed in unison, totally aware that it was his favourite food.

"I saw this as an opportunity to come support you and be there for you, see you after two long years and then just take it from there. Maybe go back to Angel Grove, my parents will support me in whatever I do. So yeah. No real plans in all honesty. I'm just going with the flow" Jason swung his right arm over the back of the sofa and got comfortable as he momentarily broke their eye contact.

The mere presence of his arm just inches away from her, made her feel as though the inside of her stomach was being tickled with what felt like a long feather. She couldn't help but momentarily shift her focus to his rather large and thick forearm that was dangling above the couch. She averted her eyes to a random area of the couch and inhaled deeply before giving her response. Praying that he didn't notice that.

"Well, I haven't seen you in what, 2 years now? I missed you all so much Jason. I understand how you feel" They shared a comforting and understanding smile in which once again, their eyes met in an infectious gaze. If this was anyone else, Kimberly would have broken the eye contact and placed her gaze elsewhere. But with him it was different. It's like his eyes were drawing her in and leaving her wanting more.

"Since you're here, how about we spend some time together. God knows I need the company. Coach is the main person I've been talking to, and he's pretty strict. It's all work work work with that guy. I've been shopping alone, eating alone, and when I found the time, watching TV alone. I was going mental Jase. You have no idea how you being here has made me feel" she uncrossed her legs and stretched them back out off the couch, mimicking Jason's position, though placing her hands in her lap.

"Same Pinky, seeing you has really cheered me up. I'm totally down for spending some time with you" said Jason with a smile.

"Well then, how about we become roommates and you can hang out here in Florida with me?"

Jason narrowed his eyes and pondered her proposal. _Well what else is there to do. Go back home... Trini and Zack are still in Geneva, Billy is still a ranger I think... _Jason was taken out of his thoughts by Kimberly moving her head upwards to look into his eyes in search for an answer.

"I'm done with my training. Coach has given me a while off. It's totally up to me if and when I want to resume training or move into teaching. And you Mr can think about your next step whilst you have a stress free time with your bestest friend in the world" queried Kimberly now looking up at Jason with a cheeky grin. She saw how open his posture was, she could easily just nestle her head on his shoulder. _It would be very comfortable. _

Jason smiled "You got yourself a deal. We haven't hung out properly in years have we?" he asked.

"No we haven't. I'm sorry" Kimberly frowned slightly and inched closer to her once best friend.

"Hey. What are you apologising for?" Jason furrowed his brow, looking rather confused as Kimberly moved ever so gently so that her hair was brushing up against his arm on the top of the couch.

"We used to be so close. I don't know what happened" Kimberly watched carefully as she saw his face relax and turn into a warm smile.

"Life Kim. Life is what happened. Puberty, changing emotions, responsibility, school, becoming fucking superheroes. We spent so much time at school studying and battling Rita and Zedd. We just didn't have time for each other like we did before 10th grade"

"Yeah you're right. Plus, we did hang out in our group like all the time and walked each other home every time we finished from the juice bar, which was like EVERY single night" stated Kimberly matter of factly.

"There you go. So no need to apologise. We usually did school projects together too"

"Yep. We always partnered up in projects, remember the Rumpelstiltskin play we did ." said Kimberly as her own mouth curved into a smile and she leaned further into back into the couch so that her head was hovering just underneath his arm on top of the couch.

"Definitely. I'm sorry I forced you to turn straw into gold"

"Hahaha it was Bulk that was meant to do that. We had fun Jase"

"We sure did, and now we have the perfect chance to catch up on lost time" Jason almost whispered those words as he adjusted his position and brought his arm down from the top of the couch and down to his side, causing his face to swiftly glance past Kim's face, making her heart rate increase slightly, his face was turned towards Kimberly and there were mere inches between them.

"This is going to be so awesome" Kim matched his tone whilst staring deep into his eyes. As they were so close, they had no problem hearing one another, Jason could feel her warm breath on his face when she spoke, and Kim could feel his.

Kimberly noticed how his arm was now directly next to her. If only she could grab his hand in hers or just grab his arm and give it a squeeze. _I'm sure it's fine, it's not like you've never grabbed his arm before..._

"Yes it will be" came Jason's voice, bringing Kimberly back to planet earth. She moved her gaze momentarily down to his lips as he spoke, and hesitantly back up to his eyes. A huge lump began to form in her throat, as though she just swallowed the whole breakfast Jason has made her, in one swift gulp.

She couldn't do it. She didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden but she just couldn't do it. But it almost seemed like Jason was waiting on her to do something, he hadn't moved his head back. He was also frozen, not moving his gaze from her eyes. _Maybe... _She quickly glanced back to his lips.

No. She just couldn't. She felt as though she was receiving the wrong signals. As though she was attempting to decipher a top secret code sent to her from the CIA. That's how difficult it felt.

What was she supposed to do right now. This was Jason in front of her, her childhood best friend, he was also her first ever crush, but he was also the person who was supposed to be her brother. _But he's not your actual brother you silly woman. How many times do I have to tell you. _Great the voice was back.

The lump in her throat seemed to only grow larger by each passing millisecond. She had to say something before she would choke.

"W-well, what are you waiting for? Let's get our stress free summer started. You go get ready and let me show around town, and we'll make a quick trip to the mall to get you some nice clothes to wear instead of those rags you've got on" she chuckled as she nervously jumped up off the couch and watched as Jason looked down at this red sweatpants.

"Hey they're not that bad you know" he said whilst getting to his feet.

"Yes they are, c'mon, you've always had bad choice of clothes. Always plain jeans or sweatpants and a damn red vest. I mean it's not exactly trendy is it?" Kimberly smiled cheekily and darted to her bedroom, with a quick glance back at Jason as she entered her room.

Jason watched as Kimberly disappeared from view. What had just happened. Jason was positive that Kim was just about to kiss him on the couch. He saw her glancing at his lips and was certain... _Maybe I'm just blowing this out of proportion. We all look at people's mouths when they speak. But her face was practically touching mine. No you're making a big deal out of nothing. She's not yours dude. I better not fuck this up. I don't want to lose Kimberly and push her away with my messed up intentions._

Kimberly quickly returned clutching her handbag, forcing Jason to refocus.

"You're not going like that are you?" she asked as she smirked at Jason who hadn't moved an inch.

"Unfortunately, these are the only clean clothes I currently have. Sorry" he replied with a slight blush coming over his face.

Kimberly smiled at him "It's cool, you manage to pull it off, just about. I'll make sure we come back with some totally awesome gear" they moved towards the door leading out of the apartment.

"Geez thanks. I'll let you pick out the clothes since I'm so bad at style"

"Well duh. You're lucky your good looks can make up for your choice in clothes" she happily grabbed Jason's arm and they exited the apartment.

On their way downstairs in the elevator, Kimberly was talking about getting him flannel shirts, cargo pants, ripped jeans, different Tees and even a bandana as they were the current "trend". Jason didn't mind, he knew he wasn't great at shopping for himself and he was definitely in good hands.

They both went about their day feeling totally content in each others company. The moment in the apartment pushed into the back of their minds, both just enjoying spending time with each other. Whatever was happening, it felt amazing. Everything felt so right.

**A few weeks later **

Jason had found work at Jacksonville's largest dojo, teaching kenpo karate and taekwondo, becoming the head coach instantly after impressing the owner. Kimberly had easily adjusted to life here with Jason with her. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

Kimberly had become Coach Schmidt's junior assistant. Learning everything she could from him in order to pass that knowledge to the next generation. She also worked part time at a florists, specialising in bouquets for weddings. They didn't earn a fortune, but when they combined their wages, they lived very comfortably. Jason had even managed to use some of his savings from the peace conference to buy them a motorcycle, with red and pink helmets to match. They were having the time of their lives.

Kimberly had begun to see Jason in a different light these days. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him and she was sure Jason felt the same as she caught him out a few times checking her out. It had happened quite often so she was positive it wasn't just her imagination as you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Yet neither of them had spoken up or done anything about it at all. The tension was at an all time high, waiting to erupt like the dormant mount Vesuvius. Threatening to engulf them both in its scorching hot magma of years of emotions hidden away and left to accumulate.

Maybe it was this smouldering tension, that made her finally act on the failing relationship with Tommy. After over 2 months of no contact, she sent Tommy an inevitable letter to clarify her stance on their relationship. Jason was at work and she took the afternoon off from coaching to focus on the all important letter.

In the letter, she ensured that she would be totally honest with him and tell him how important he was and is to her. She mentioned how he is her best friend and in some ways a brother. She knew she loved Tommy, but how... That's what she didn't know. After all, she was only 17 when she became smitten with the soon to be green ranger. As a teenager, developing, maturing and going through so many mood swings and emotional fluctuations, it was only natural to feel a sense of confusion.

She said something in the letter that she didn't really understand. She told Tommy that she had met someone else. This wasn't exactly true as she hadn't really met someone. But she realised that she looked at Jason in such a way that this was proof in her mind that her feelings for Tommy had changed, or maybe even finished. This is something she had to do. She knew it would hurt Tommy, quite possibly her first love. But what was love?

Didn't she love Jason too? Didn't she innocently love him years ago when she saw him for the first time as she moved out of Seattle and in to her new house in Angel Grove in the mid 80s? She felt so lonely yet she clicked instantly with Jason and he made sure that Kim never felt lonely in Angel Grove again. Didn't she love her friends, Trini, Billy and Zack. Love was a complicated matter.

She just couldn't wrap her head around everything. She had plenty of time, after all she only had just turned 20 a few months ago. She had plenty of time to understand her dizzying change of emotions. What she did know, was that this was the right decision for her and for Tommy in the long run.

Their reunion and their blissful time together was halted somewhat. None other than Tommy Oliver had recruited Jason to become the Gold Zeo ranger. He had tracked Jason to Florida and had successfully negotiated with him to join them in the fight against the machine empire. Kimberly was very reluctant to let Jason join them but she knew Jason had his heart set on it. She let him go. She couldn't stand in his way of something he had been craving for a few years now. Tommy luckily didn't see Kim as Zordon teleported him near to where Jason worked. She knew Tommy would put two and two together eventually though.

When back in Angel Grove, Jason had stayed in touch with Kimberly rather often. He updated her on the things happening in Angel Grove and updated her on his powers and how they were getting too much for him to handle. She was blown away by the gold ranger powers. For them to overpower the strongest ranger she knew, they had to be something out of this world.

Jason's letters and calls seemed to come less often. He even mentioned how he may stay in Angel Grove even after his powers were lost. She didn't know why, but she was heartbroken. What made him change his mind? Would she be alone again?

She then received a phone call a week or so after Jason lost his powers, he told her that he would be coming back to Florida the next day. Kimberly was elated and went to the airport a few hours before Jason's plane landed.

They soon got back into their normal routines before that little hiccup. Jason seemed rather quiet the first couple of weeks, he seemed to be really upset about losing his powers but Kimberly made it her goal to cheer him up and get him smiling again. She succeeded and they carried on just like before.

Jason and Kimberly had just had a brilliant night. They had been to see a new movie (Men in black) at the cinema and went out for a beautiful dinner at a quaint little seaside restaurant . After a walk on the beach, they made their way back to the apartment on Jason's motorcycle.

"Oh is this is the episode where they get back together again?" Kimberly was laid on the couch in her pyjamas, resting her head in Jason's lap. Jason was stroking Kimberly's silky, freshly washed, raspberry scented hair. This had become the norm, they had managed to reconnect in the last few weeks and became very comfortable with each other. Laying down like this had become somewhat of a routine.

They were watching the TV show Jason had absentmindedly watched during his first night here. It was Kimberly's favourite TV show. She insisted on watching repeat episodes to educate Jason so they could watch it together and talk about its stories and possibilities. It was an every night event. They finished from work, came home and lounged in front of the TV in the evening. Usually accompanied with a meal one of them cooked or ordered and sometimes Kimberly's favourite comfort food, strawberry frozen yogurt.

"Oh it's about time. She is obviously in love with him" Jason sighed. They were watching the latest episode tonight.

"But she's scared Jase, there's nothing worse in this world than being in love with someone who doesn't love you back" stated Kimberly.

"That's very true but Kim, but come on. He's loved her all his life. From back in their high school days. I'm sure that's all the proof Rachel needs" Jason laughed at the last words.

"Well she has to protect herself rex, and she doesn't want to ruin their special friendship they currently have" replied Kim.

They both sat there quietly, the words spoken had hit home for the both of them. Jason proceeded to silently stroke Kimberly's hair as they continued on with the episode.

"Wow they're really stretching this out aren't they" said Jason, once the episode had ended.

"Ssshhh it's awesome" replied Kimberly as she nonchalantly brushed her cheek onto Jason's hand that was resting on the side of her head.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty good. Right Kim, it's my turn to have a shower, I'll be very very quick though okay. And we can decide to watch more TV or go to bed after that, is that cool?" asked Jason.

Kim lifted her head and slowly sat up. A huge yawn escaped from her as Jason got to his feet.

"Yes of course baby-" Kim slapped a hand to her mouth, and quickly bowed her head down and stared at her feet in horror.  
_I just called him baby. What the fuck Kim. What is wrong with you! _

_Jason couldn't himself believe what he had just heard. He was shocked but also bemused, especially with Kimberly's reaction. He quickly spoke in order to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness. _

"Ummm, I won't be too long Kimmy, ok" Jason gave Kim a gentle smile and walked off as Kimberly nodded, still looking down at her feet, clutching her mouth, eyes wide open, not daring to look up at him.

She just managed to catch a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes, before he closed the bedroom door behind him. She sat up and leant back into the couch.

_What on earth is wrong with you Kimberly Ann Hart! You called him baby?. That's your best friend right there!_

_S_he mentally scolded herself sitting there on the couch for a few minutes, her body totally frozen. _You've just sent Tommy that letter and you move on so quickly. __**But isn't this WHY you sent that letter? **__Yeah but, no! I only called him baby it's not like I've done anything. __**Yeah and you also think certain things about him that you shouldn't. **_

"I have GOT to stop talking to myself" She whispered as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

After regaining her composure and literally shaking off her disbelief as she shook her head, she decided to go get her book from her bedside table and try to get lost in its pages rather than sit here talking to herself and stressing over what happened. She found it very difficult to smoke her abandoned cigarettes with Jason around. She didn't want him to worry about her and she didn't want to disappoint him with him or anyone else, by finding out she smoked. She knew Jason wouldn't cause a big deal, he's very understanding but it was still her dirty little secret.

Jason usually took 20 minutes in the shower. He had only been in there for a few minutes. _He's still in there_. She could hear the varying slaps of the water from the shower hitting the bathtub floor.

She slowly pulled herself to her feet and went into the bedroom. The main lights were off, but the lamps on the bedside tables and the one in the corner next to the wardrobe were on and giving her enough light to find what she was looking for. The warm glow of the lamps managed to relax her slightly as she proceeded into the room.

She spotted her book on the bedside table. Kim walked over to the bed and picked up the fantasy novel before she realised that the water had stopped hitting the bathtub floor. She snappedher head back, _Oh shit._ _That was quick._

She hurriedly turned to the bedroom door which was inches away from the door to the en suite and tiptoed towards it. But just as she reached out for the door handle to exit the bedroom, Jason pulled open the door of the bathroom and stepped out whilst simultaneously realising Kimberly was stood there, right in front of him.  
They both stood there rooted in their positions, glaring at each other in embarrassment and shock, combined with something else they couldn't and didn't want to understand right now.

A small white towel was wrapped around Jason's torso. The gentle light from the lamps in the room hit Jason's body at just the right angles, making Kimberly instantly take notice.

She hesitantly moved her gaze from his intense eyes and to his body where she could see every single muscle bulging. His abs, his biceps, his chest, his body had muscles growing out of his muscles. Kimberly's throat tightened and clenched whilst her mouth salivated as she took notice of who and what was stood directly in front of her.

Kimberly instinctively bit her lip, observing him up and down. She had never seen someone looking so masculine and downright spectacular. She didn't care how she looked or what she thought right now. She would drink this sight in like a vampire waking up in a blood bank after a century without its dosage of blood.  
There was an intense heat emanating from the pit of her belly. Like a fire had been lit there all of a sudden.

"Kim I-" Jason started to speak, his cheeks flushing as red as his old red ranger costume.

Before he realised it, Kimberly threw her book to the floor and entwined her fingers in his wet hair, dragging his head down to her height. Without warning, she pressed her lips to his, aggressively.

**JASON**

_Whoah. _Jason kissed Kimberly back, he felt her release his hair and move her hand behind his neck, pulling him lower and closer to her. He was somewhat surprised with how physically strong and confident she was.

Kimberly parted her lips as an invitation for Jason to slide his tongue inside her mouth. He did so more than willingly. As he felt his tongue slide alongside her warm, silky and eager tongue, every damp hair on his body stood up like soldiers saluting their commanding officer.

Kimberly tugged on his tongue gently with her teeth and Jason responded by circling his tongue around Kimberly's plump lips. _I always wanted to do this, but I never thought that it would actually happen. _

The way they moved and read each others next move was extraordinary_. _The smouldering, passionate kiss continued until they seriously needed oxygen and finally came up for air.

Jason stared into her doe brown eyes, and they stared back at him with an intensity and passion he had never ever seen from her. Both of them panting from physical and emotional exertion. He was both, excited and slightly intimidated. This was a side of Kimberly that he never knew existed.

Both still panting slightly, still burning a lustful hole into each others eye sockets, Jason picked up Kim with ease, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and their mouths met once again in a passionate kiss. Both their lips fighting for superiority.

Jason walked forwards and laid Kimberly on the bed, her legs still straddling his waist and their mouths still connected.

"Kim" Jason parted from the passionate kiss. "Are you-" Jason didn't know what to do. Not only had he never been in this situation before but he didn't know what Kimberly's intentions were. What if he overstepped. Kimberly slid backwards onto the bed, Jason's fingers involuntarily grazing her exposed thighs, causing her to inhale sharply.

Kim leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips and undid the towel around his body with her other hand, not breaking eye contact for even a second.  
_Wow how resourceful, I can't believe I'm stood here fully naked with my member out in front of Kimberly Ann Hart. __  
_Jason had dreamt of being this close to Kimberly for as long as he could remember. But he had always imagined that she thought of him like a brother. _Get that thought out of your head you idiot. That's obviously fuckin bullshit. _

Kim got onto her knees, and came closer to Jason who was still stood at the foot of the bed. Unable to speak as his saliva had decided to stop producing itself. Slowly, Kimberly kissed Jason on his chest, making his whole torso tingle. She moved lower, kissing his abdomen, and slowly moving her mouth somewhere else, gently kissing the most sensitive area of his fully erect penis, stunning Jason's mind, body and soul into silence. Her soft lips caressing him made him almost pass out with pleasure. He didn't dare to look down, he would lose all control.

He closed his eyes as he felt her warm and wet mouth envelop a part of his body he never even dreamed it would touch. He then forced open his eyes and peered down to make sure he wasn't dreaming, only to be greeted with a naughty stare from the eyes of someone he had long loved. This coupled with what Kim was doing with her mouth, made his eyes roll back into his head. For the first time in his life, Jason felt completely powerless and he had no problem with it at all.

Unbeknownst to them, this was a night that would Change Everything….


	5. Chapter 5

_**Biryani- thanks for your support and kind words. Hope you like this chapter, more interactions between the original 5.**_

_**Brankel- Thanks for your support**_

_**Zmonsta- Thanks for**____**your amazing reviews. They always put a smile on my face. I agree. I always thought Jason and Kim were cute.**_**  
**_**I hope I've done right by you with this chapter.**_

_**Here's the new chapter guys. Hope you enjoy**_

**Chapter 5**

**2002**

Jason stood there at the doorway staring at a woman he hadn't seen or spoke to in 5 years. The cab she came in, drove off.  
He thought she would be here and he almost didn't come to Zack and Trinis house for this reunion. But he summoned enough courage to come.  
When he heard Kimberly wasn't coming. He became relaxed, almost relieved. Now Kimberly Ann Hart was stood right in front of him. He hadn't expected this now. Both stood frozen, not knowing what to say.

_Why did she have to look so good?_ He thought as he stared at the woman who was stood about a foot away from him.

Kimberly was wearing a pink knee length skirt, a white frilly crop top with a few small pink flowers on it, covered by a denim long sleeved jacket. Jason thought it was kind of strange as it was not Kimberly's style to wear long sleeves in summer. However, her beauty extinguished any other thoughts he was having. Kimberly's hair was in a hair band falling elegantly onto her shoulders.

Kimberly was ecstatic that Jason was here. She was nervous as hell, having not seen him for a while. But she was happy nonetheless. Their last encounter was horrible.

"Welcome home Jason" Kim broke the awkward silence, though not breaking the eye contact.

"I could say the same to you" replied Jason, looking down at his feet.

Kim smiled warmly at Jason. Once Jason adjusted his gaze, gingerly up towards her face, she spoke again. "How have you been?" she asked.

Their awkward conversation was interrupted suddenly.

"Yo Jase, who is it dude, I told you to answer the door, not run away" came Zack's voice from a distance. Kim looked up at Jason, still waiting for a reply to her question. She actually wanted to know how he was. He vanished and she often wondered how he was.

"Come in, We're in the back yard, foods ready. The guys don't even know you're here, they'll be very happy" replied Jason deflecting the question.

"Aren't you happy?" Kimberly asked, maintaining the eye contact.

Jason turned his gaze, once again to the floor. "come on, Zack sounds impatient. The food will get cold"

"Ummm okay, looks like my timing was perfect, lead the way" said Kim with a bright smile. She was still curious to find out if Jason was happy with her arrival.

Jason moved to the side as he let Kimberly enter the house, making sure she had enough space so that she wouldn't brush past him on her way in.

He led the way through the living room, into the kitchen and finally into the back yard. Billy, Zack and Trini were sat down at the table engaged in a conversation. All of the barbequed food was in the middle of the table, steam rising from it. The smell of freshly cut grass, summer air and the piquant, smoky scent of the barbecue filled up everyone's nostrils.

As Kimberly stepped out onto the lawn, Zack and Billy looked up expecting to see Jason joining them. They were instead met with the former pink ranger waving at them cheerfully.

Their eyes nearly burst out of their sockets. Trini screamed, leapt up and ran toward her best friend, embracing her tightly. Zack and Billy followed suit. Jason sat down on a chair at one of the sides of the rectangular table.

"Welcome to our humble abode. I'm so glad ya made it" said Zack after hugging Kimberly with a huge smile across his face.

Billy wrapped up Kimberly in a tight hug, he was elated to finally see a lady whom he thought of as a sister, after such a long time apart. Kimberly hugged him back with great enthusiasm.

"How did you manage to get a flight here Kim?" asked Trini as she, Zack and Billy were huddled around her.

"Well there were no flights at all trini, I couldn't drive here. It would take 2 days of travelling alone. So I rang Uncle Steve. He brought me here on his private aircraft".

"Private flight? Hold on, is this the same Uncle Steve that was put to sleep by that evil bitch Rita!" exclaimed Zack.

"Yep the very same one. It was so much fun. I didn't have to fly it myself this time, and thank god I didn't have Bulk and Skull to annoy me. I felt like a princess having my very own aircraft." Kimberly laughed with the last few words and jumped up and down with excitement. Her usual excitable nature was refreshing to Jason, who glanced at her and took a big sip of his beer. _I'm glad that she's happy. _

"Well we are ecstatic that you're here Princess Kimberly" said Billy with an exuberant smile.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. I have missed you all so sooooo much" Kimberly stated before she grabbed them all in a group hug.  
After the team hug, Kimberly noticed they were one short. "Where has Jason disappeared off to?" asked Kimberly.

"He's sat at the table awaiting us" answered the first blue ranger.

Kimberly looked past her friends and saw Jason sitting alone at the table, lost in his thoughts and staring at the can of beer in his hand. She didn't like seeing him like this. He was always the quiet, reserved type. But he was very easy going and positive. The most positive member of their team. Whether they were fighting a monster who looked invincible or whether they were playing basketball at the park. He was always the most positive and practical, giving their whole team a boost of confidence. She was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts by Zack's signature loud and excited voice.

"Come on, the foods hot, let's get started on the Zackman's hip hop, you won't want to stop, you won't want to sit still, because you're eating the Zackman's grill." sung Zack, with a spin and twist as he said it. Causing a few blades of grass to uproot and fly around everyone's feet.

"Excuse me, you only cooked the meat. Billy and I did the rest" said Trini with her hands on her hips staring at Zack with a teasing smile on her face.

"Of course baby, OUR BARBECUE replied Zack, taking Trini's hand in his.

The group walked back to the table, Jason was still drinking his beer, still presumably lost in his own thoughts, now staring at his knees.

As Zack spoke, he looked up and shot everyone a quick smile, everyone but Kim. Denying Kimberly the eye contact she craved, only made her more motivated to cheer him up and get him talking.

Trini and Zack were all loved up, kissing whilst they sat down at one of the sides of the table which was empty.  
Kim strategically sat at the side Trini and Zack were on, directly opposite Jason, so she could figure out what was going through his thoughts. Billy who realised that Jason was rather quiet, and by himself self, took a seat at one of the sides next to Jason to make sure he was ok.

"Hey, Jase umm are you ok?" whispered Billy with a concerned look on his face.  
"Hell yeah Billy. I'm excited for this amazing meal with 4 of my best friends" Jason replied rather loudly than normal. Jason poured some wine in for himself and did the same for the others. He stood up and raised his own glass.

"I just want to say thank you to Billy, Zack and Trini for preparing what looks and smells like a wonderful meal, some awesome drinks, and getting the original power rangers back together. I wish alpha 5 and Zordon could be here to celebrate with us." Jason toasted as the other rangers all raised their glasses and took a swig. They all smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Hear ye, hear ye" chimed in Zack "Let's get this food in us"

Everyone passed around the sides and the condiments as Zack piled up everyone's plates with the barbecued food. They all sat there like one big happy family, sharing stories, sharing food and having great conversations.

Kimberly flashed her eyes towards Jason every chance she could get in order to gain some eye contact. She succeeded with this at least twice and followed it up by giving him a hearty smile. She was yet to get a smile in return.

Everybody present was having one hell of a time. This proved that regardless of the time the original five rangers spent apart, their connection was as powerful as it was the day they were teleported to the command centre for the first time, and became, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

**A few minutes and bellies full later.**

"Wow Zack you outdid yourself with that one, I have to admit" said Jason.

"Yeah definitely it was morphinominal, the salmon was delicious Zack. And Trini, girl I NEED the recipe for the guacamole. I need that in my life" added Kim to which Trini smiled gleefully.

"Yes it was totally prodigious" chimed in Billy.

Everyone laughed at that as it reminded them of their high school days where Trini was literally an interpreter for the rest of them to understand Billy.

They all sat there lazily, bellies full of fine food and drink. They were all a little drunk, laughing and joking about their days as rangers, and reminiscing. Topics included Ernie, Mr Caplan, Mrs Applebee, Angela, Rocky Adam and Aisha. Tommy and his romance with Kat, Bulk and Skull, being called up for their first time as rangers, all the monsters they faced, and how much they all missed each other.

They each spoke about what happened after they all separated and went their own ways. They really got to know each other again and further strengthened the bond that they already shared.

Jason hadn't spoken to Kimberly at all so far. But Kimberly wanted to change that.

"So Jase. Where did you go after umm Switzerland? You just kinda disappeared" Kimberly asked him looking directly at him trying to get some eye contact. She of course knew where he went, and so did the other rangers, especially Trini, but Kim really wanted to know where he went after Florida.

"Well, I travelled the country" said Jason rather bluntly.

"Oooh how cool, which states?" asked Kim

Jason had a look of concentration on his face as he answered. "Well let's see, Georgia, Carolina, Mississippi, New York, Illinois, Texas, Oregon and I was last in Nevada when you guys called" he said.

"WOW" exclaimed Kimberly. Her eyes wide open. She didn't expect Jason to have moved around as much as he did.

"Bro you were in Vegas and you didn't invite me?" asked Zack

"I never said Vegas dude, I said Nevada" said Jason as his face curved into a cheeky smile and wink towards his best friend.

"Oh trust me I know it was Vegas" Zack laughed with his friend and high fived each other, leaning across the table to do so.

"Sorry to break up the bromance guys, but we better get in, it's getting dark and we need to clean up" chimed in Trini as she got up.

The former yellow ranger was right. The sun was setting, the sky had a beautiful red and orange hue to it. There was not a cloud in sight and it was still warm. The air was rather humid and full of the summer scents. But it would be getting dark soon.

"No freakin way am I going to let you clean up Trini. You guys have worked your butts off. I just got here, I will be doing the dishes if you guys help bring everything in" said kimberly as she stood and began to collect the plates.

"No I-" Trini started a comeback

"Nope I'm not having any of it. It's a deal. Guys bring in the stuff and Trini just come show me where everything is" said Kim as she grabbed a load of plates and took them into the kitchen where she began to walk up to.

Once they were both inside the kitchen, and the guys were outside cleaning up and putting away the equipment, Kimberly was shown where the cleaning equipment was and began to start on the mountain of dishes in front of her before turning to Trini.

"Hey Trini, please get Jason to come in here and "HELP" me wash up. You know the story. I just need to talk to him alone for a bit, but he's been avoiding me like the plagues of Egypt." Explained Kimberly with a look of forlorn covering her pretty face, her arms elbow deep into the sink.

"Yeah of course, Billy helped me cook too, so I'll make an excuse for him to join me and Zack to do something else" Trini smiled at Kim.

"Thanks babe" Replied Kim.

Once the guys had brought everything back to the kitchen, thrown away the trash and cleaned the yard, they sat down on the bar stools in the kitchen and had a drink of water.

"Right, so since Billy, Zack and I slaved away today, I nominate the others that didn't cook, to do the cleaning as us three go and get the guest rooms ready. Is that OK?" asked Trini, though it was more of an order than a question.  
Everyone mumbled yes in agreement.

"That's fine Trini, but after I help clean, I'm gonna head back to Nevada" claimed Jason.

"Fuck no Jason, this is a weekend at the Zackman's. A weekend of relaxation, a weekend of love, a weekend of friendship and a weekend of catching up the last 6 years the five of us haven't spent together" said Zack rather loudly, turning to face his best friend sat next to him.

"BUT-" retorted Jason

"No buts Jase" Trini started before Zack interrupted.

"I like big Butts and I cannot lie-"

Trini cut him off, turning to look at Jason with a stern expression .

"Seriously, you'll break my heart if you go, you don't want to break your sisters heart do you Tyrannosaurus" said Trini with a frown.

Jason let out a sigh "Okay then Trini you got yourself a deal" responded Jason.

Trini smiled, and with that, she grabbed Billy and Zack and took them away presumably to the guest rooms.

Jason realised it was only him and Kim left in the kitchen, all alone. _Great, just what I needed_ thought Jason. 

Kimberly was fixated on the sink and washing the dishes this whole time, trying not to be seen by Jason. She had scrubbed the same plate and rinsed it at least 20 times. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts and collected all the rubbish in the kitchen and took out the remaining trash, before glancing at Kimberly as he left for the trash can.

_Why aren't you saying anything to him you fuckin idiot Kimberly. He's here all alone with you for the first time in years and you aren't even making the most of this __opportunity_ thought Kimberly as she mentally scolded herself.  
_Okay when he comes back I'm gonna strike up a conversation. _

Her wish became reality as Jason entered the kitchen and asked if he could use the sink to wash his hands. Kimberly moved to the side to let him do that. Jason's arm brushed against Kimberly as he reached under the taps to wash his hands, sending shock waves throughout Kimberly's entire body.

_It's now or never girl. _Kimberly pondered as she stood inches away from Jason.

"Wow that food was amazing wasn't it?" asked Kimberly as Jason scrubbed his hands under the warm water.  
Kimberly mentally slapped herself_  
__you really are an idiot aren't you, of all the things to say, you ask about the food, we've just been talking about that for the past hour. _

"Yeah it was amazing" replied Jason who had finished and grabbed a dish towel whilst moving away from Kimberly and towards the breakfast table.

"I've missed you Jason. It's been what, five years since I last spoke to you. You look good" said Kim quietly as she moved to continue washing the remaining dishes.

Jason ignored Kimberly and they continued cleaning in silence. Jason put away leftovers, wiped down the surfaces, swept and mopped the floor. Kim finally completed the dishes in perfect timing as Jason mopped the floor. She turned around and saw that he was also finished. She walked towards Jason.

As she reached the middle of the kitchen, near the marble breakfast bar, she slipped on the wet floor and let out a scream.

Jason ran and quickly caught her in his arms before she lost her footing and possibly crashed on the hard kitchen floor.

Kimberly let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped her brow. Jason wrapped his hands around her waist and helped to pull her up where she landed within inches of his face. Jason quickly stood her up and turned around and began to walk away.

Kimberly walked towards his back, reaching out, putting her small hand on his broad shoulder.  
"Jase, why did you leave me in Florida? Why did you ignore all my calls and the voice messages I left on your answering machine. I was so worried about you Red. I cried myself to sleep every night for the next year. I haven't stopped crying. Why Jason?" she asked as tears threatened to gush from her eyes.

Jason started to shake slightly, Kimberly didn't know if it was fear or anger, or if he was crying. He was most likely drunk a little and that made Kim nervous but knew that her former leader and lover wouldn't ever hurt her no matter what happened

Jason turned around, his eyes getting beginning to dampen, full of both anger and sadness. He looked right into Kimberly's eyes and said "you wanna know why? Because of you Kim!"

**_I know this wasn't the best chapter guys and sorry if you don't like it. Its like a lasagne, You have layers of flavours and this sheet of pasta is very important to the final dish. I'm already working on chapter 6._**_**  
**_

**_Please_** **_R&R Guys_**

**_Peace out_**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter guys. I'm loving writing this story.

I'm not going to include the turbo movie scenes. It's been**_ done a lot on here. I think we all know what happens. We'll skip that. But I will recognize those events._**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_August 1997_**

**JASON**

Jason awoke the next morning with Kimberly's leg draped over his abdomen. They were both still fully naked. He couldn't believe he had got to third base with the love of his life. It was absolutely breath-taking. He had never had this level of exhilarating sexual chemistry with anyone, he had never had a kiss as intoxicating as the one he had shared with Kimberly last night.

Kimberly and Jason were both virgins, and Kimberly hadn't received or performed oral on anyone before. It was a huge deal for the both of them, but especially for Kim, to let someone become so intimate with her, he had to be special.

They moved as one, read each others minds with what to do next. He loved it when she begged him to return the favour. A smile appeared on his sleepy face, it was 1pm. They had eventually fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. Both collapsing on each other, sweat dripping off their bodies, just one of many things that made them become one that night.

Jason was laid there, a dreamy look etched on his face, lost in his own thoughts. Reliving last night over and over again in his mind, like a drug he had become senselessly addicted to.

Kim began to stir, which snapped him out of these thoughts and he turned to look at her. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, getting used to the light.

"Good morning beautiful" whispered Jason hoarsely as he smiled at her radiantly. _How can someone look so beautiful first thing in the morning_, he thought.

"Good morning handsome" replied Kimberly with her own warm, yet mischievous smile.

Her next actions shocked Jason. He knew exactly what Kimberly was like and her actions came to a big surprise for him.

She inched forward, her leg still draped over him, she slid half her torso onto Jason's, moved her head towards his and pressed her lips softly onto Jason's. Whilst doing so, Kimberly's eyes were now wide open looking into his dark brown eyes. They stared into each others eyes whilst their lips met in an unprecedented, blissful encounter. They parted and Kim bit her lip as she moved to lean on the headboard. Jason narrowed his eyes and gave her a naughty smile.

_How on earth is she still this sweet, first thing in a morning __Jason thought, that naughty smile tattooed onto his face._

**KIM**

Kim was shocked at herself. She'd never done this before. She had never kissed someone first thing in the morning without asking them to go brush their teeth. Granted, there were not many predicaments in which this situation had happened before, but it was still a shocking event nonetheless. She was not fond of the infamous morning breath. But she didn't care.

_Last night was so amazing. Not just the oral sex_. It was the love she felt emanating from him. She had never felt so loved and accepted than she had last night.

After her parents divorced, she always felt unloved and unwanted. But last night she never felt more wanted, no she never felt more NEEDED than she had. She didn't care about stupid morning breath with this guy. She knew she wanted to give her mind, body and soul to this man. To the person that for most of her life, was her best friend, quietly passing under her radar.

Jason had been in front of her, her whole life. From the middle of elementary school to senior year. Yet she never sensed any of this with him, yes maybe they were too young but she was still shocked at the level of attraction she had towards him. Admittedly she had a crush on him from the start of high school until she got with Tommy. She would always help him with homework, she would always fight next to him as rangers, grab a hold of him when scared, panic when he was in danger. But last night was a revelation.

Their lips met once again. This time more passionately. Jason moved in between Kim's legs kissing her lips, then moving on to her neck with light pecks, instantly making her whole body quiver, and a loud groan escape her mouth. _Wow what is he doing to me _she thought. Kimberly grasped Jason's semi erect member in her hand and started stroking it. She loved feeling it grow in her hand _he's so damn thick_. She was surprised he was still able to go. She had finished him multiple times during the night.

"Jason I think I'm ready" whispered Kim. Shocked to hear what she as saying. A look of excitement mixed with trepidation meeting Jason's shocked face.

"What. WOW. Really?" he asked wide eyed.

"Definitely. There's no man I trust more than you. I don't think I'll ever trust anyone as much as I trust you. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about anyone else. But this will change everything you know..." she spoke in such a low voice that Jason had to lean in to hear properly, adding to the already erupting sexual tensions between them.

"Yes I know it will. Are you sure though?. I want you to be totally sure about this. And what are we going to do about contraception?" He asked.

"Well we both have health insurance. So I'll start the pill and you just make sure you don't ummmm empty yourself inside me okay. I don't want to use a condom as that'll be latex inside me and not you " she replied whilst gazing intensely into the eyes of her possibly soon to be lover.

"Yep that's how I feel about condoms too, Ha-ha. Okay we'll do this when you get that pill sorted. Cool?" he replied as he slowly started to back off a bit.

Kimberly squeezed his hard member in her hand and tugged him closer to her. "No, I want to try it now. Stop though before you finish. Can you do that? She asked innocently.

"Ummm yes. I think I can. Are you sure about this?" He asked again. Even though he couldn't believe what was happening, he wanted to make sure he would never hurt this woman, he wanted to ensure she would never have regrets.

"Yes definitely" replied Kimberly as she took charge and slowly guided Jason's large member towards her abdomen and commenced to rub herself with the tip until she was literally dripping. Their foreheads were touching now and she could hear that Jason was breathing hard, his eyes wide open and staring right into Kimberly's soul. She slowly guided him inside of her.

"Oooh wow, you're huge, even bigger than I thought" she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after he let out a loud moan.

"Yes... Just please go slowly" she panted.

"Just tell me to stop if it's getting too much. Are you ready?"

Kimberly nodded.

Jason leaned forward and caressed her lips with his own. Making her relax and enjoy the sweet, gentle kiss. He slowly pushed forward halfway and watched as her eyes opened with a mix of shock, pain and pleasure.

Kimberly was on a different planet right now. She felt so much pain but at the same time, she felt a pleasure she had never felt before. She looked down past her lovers face and saw a smudging of blood on Jason's member as he brought his hips back. It scared her... But she looked back up to Jason's eyes and saw nothing but love, passion and care. This eased her fears somewhat and they continued at a slow pace.

After a few minutes, Kimberly began to get used to having Jason inside her. She wrapped her legs around Jason's back. "You can go slightly faster now" she said as she gasped for air.

Jason abided and gently picked up the speed. Kimberly's eyed rolled back into her head. She found her nails digging into Jason's back. But without any objections, she continued digging her nails into his muscular back before running her hands down to his buttocks and squeezed them as he continued with his semi fast thrusts, only going half way as to not hurt his lifelong love.

After a few minutes, Jason slowly took himself out from her and leaned backwards controlling himself. Kimberly began to shake, her legs feeling weak and her body going numb. They locked eyes and both smiled before Jason collapsed next to her, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Wow" panted Kimberly who turned her head to lay her eyes on the man she had reached nirvana with.

"Wow" replied Jason whilst also panting. They stared at each other, both spent, both euphoric.

Kimberly summoned all her energy and moved to lay her head onto his chest. Both of them exhausted mentally and physically. Both their bodies covered in sweat which glistened in the light seeping in through the curtains. They were both feeling an ecstasy they had never ever dreamt of before. Indeed, that last night and this morning had changed everything, Forever.

**A few months later**

The next few months went even better than before. They worked, came home, took it in turns to cook and sometimes went out for dinner. They spent every night together in each others company. Living like a happily married couple and they both loved it.

Each night was just as intense, intoxicating and scintillating as before. Even more so. Kimberly couldn't think of a time she was happier than right now. She felt that her decision to give herself to Jason was justified. Their connection only grew to the point that they couldn't be apart for a prolonged period of time. Jason had decided to stay in Florida and build a life with Kimberly.

Something weird happened. They decided to go to angel grove and surprise their friends. They went scuba diving first as Kimberly had never been scuba diving with Jason before. He was a certified instructor and she felt very safe in his hands. It went swimmingly until they ended up getting kidnapped by a new evil witch called Divatox, fed to a hideous volcano monster, turned evil, saved by the turbo rangers and Jason helped Adam and Tommy to win a karate competition.

All whilst successfully hiding their relationship from their friends. At least she thought so. They didn't ask why they were scuba diving alone together. That particular event was supposed to be a rather adventurous date. Only rocky mentioned how hands on they were with each other. The rest of the team were oblivious.

Seeing Tommy was weird. He was the first love of her life. She felt a tinge of regret when she hugged Jason emotionally in the new zords cockpit right next to a morphed Tommy, but that soon faded. She didn't care what Tommy thought , he was all loved up with Kat so it was only fair. They were adults now, and she was immensely happy for him. She would never forget him. But what she had with Jason surpassed anything she had ever felt before. She was a teenager when she was with Tommy. I guess this was the difference between adult love and teenage love.

They both returned to Florida, and soon celebrated their first Christmas together. It was the first time in two years that Kimberly had spent Christmas with someone she knew from before Florida. It meant the world to her and in 1998 they contemplated getting a larger apartment. They had enough money for that. Jason had become a partner in the dojo he taught at, and Kimberly had moved to become Coach Schmidt's senior assistant. They were both earning a very good amount of money, so much that they even bought matching new cell phones. The new Nokia 6110. They were $200 each with 2 year contracts. But you could even write SMS messages with these phones that the other person could read. Kim sent Jason 10 messages a day from work. Telling him she loves him. Jason adored this. They we're both happier than they had ever been. Life was Good. Everything had changed for the best.

**JASON**

That particular evening, Jason was running late. His head instructor job doubled his previous salary but instead of finishing at 6pm like before, sometimes he would teach the advanced evening classes, do some paperwork and finished at 7:30pm. _Kim is gonna be upset _He thought as he reached the apartment complex. He ran past a shaggy haired man smoking a cigarette at the entrance and ran into the escalator. He got off at the 4th floor and ran into the apartment.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby, Its these evening classes" panted Jason as he closed the door behind him.

"It's okay Jase, I understand babe. I just missed you so much" replied Kimberly as she embraced her boyfriend. She felt at home in his arms.

"Why are you panting rex? Did you run here" asked Kimberly, as she spoke into his chest

"Kinda yeah aha" Jason let out a short laugh.

"Well go sit down. You know I'm not the type of woman to bust your balls for working hard. Relax and kick back, I made us some beef tacos" said Kim releasing Jason, kissing his cheek and walking to the kitchen.

"You would make an amazing wife Kimmy, I love you" Jason called after her, clutching his chest comically as he walked past the kitchen

"Well I'll just wait until you ask me to marry you Jason. Just please for heavens sake, don't take as long as you did to tell me you even liked me. I promise I'll be the best wife ever" came her voice from the kitchen. It was a serious tone. She wasn't kidding.

_Wow, marry Kim. She sounds serious. _He thought.

"Really" asked Jason as he sat on the couch. He was astounded she would say that. But he was pleased.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that Kimmy " shouted Jason

"OK Rex" Kim smiled as she said that. He would always be her Tyrannosaurus Rex. Always be her leader. Her protector.

Jason got up and walked to the door. He blew a kiss at Kim as he walked past the kitchen. She pretended to catch the kiss and put it on her chest and smiled playfully as she was finishing up filling the tacos.

Jason got to the door and opened it to a waft of cigarette smoke filling up his nostrils. He saw a man with shaggy brown hair. The same man he ran past downstairs..

"Hey umm, does Kimberly Hart still live here?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, but who are you if you don't mind me asking" Questioned Jason, looking at the man as the man attempted to look behind Jason and in to the apartment.

"Just tell her it's Carl" replied the man now looking at Jason. Lighting another cigarette.

"Okay, just hold on out here a minute" Jason shut the door and went to the kitchen as Kimberly plated up the tacos.

"Babe, some guy called Carl is at the door looking for you" questioned Jason with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh shit, that's my ex. I kinda begged him to leave me. He was obsessed with me" said Kimberly wide eyed.

"I'll go tell him to leave pinky" said Jason.

"No, no it's probably best if I let him down gently. He's seen you and he'll obviously be upset. I've hurt him enough already. I just couldn't be with him anymore and he needs to understand that. You just go sit down Jase and I'll go sort it" stated Kimberly.

"Oh kay then, if that's what you want babe" Jason sat down on the couch and watched Kimberly gingerly walk to the door. She opened it slightly and spoke to Carl.

Jason sat on the couch thinking about this guy_. He doesn't look good. He looks rough. He stinks of cigarettes and alcohol. He definitely didn't take the break up well. He looks unhinged to me. _Carl was an inch or two taller than Jason. But Jason was much more strongly built.

Just then he heard raised voices and Carl had stormed into the apartment. Jason instantly stood up and turned to face this intruder.

"We've been broken up for a few months and you're already fucking living with a guy you dirty little whore" he shouted in Kim's face.

Jason had seen enough. He walked over to the unhinged Carl and put Kimberly behind him. He was 6 feet tall and this guy was 6"2 and Kim was only 5"2. She was tiny compared to them. Jason would rather die than let her be harmed.

"You're breaking and entering man. I suggest you get out now" proclaimed Jason.

"Why. What are you gonna do if I don't!" replied Carl.

"I'll throw you out myself" threatened Jason, throwing a menacing look towards Carl.

"Please don't fight guys. Please. Carl just go. I'm sorry for everything. But I love Jason. You were too much Carl. You were possessive and obsessed with me. I just couldn't be with you, but that's doesn't mean I hate you. I just wasn't happy. Just go Carl. Please" Kim pleaded.

Carl responded by flicking his lit cigarette into Jason's face blinding Jason momentarily. He felt this man rush past him. Jason swung his arms out trying to grab this maniac. But was unsuccessful.

He heard Kim scream. Carl had slapped her across the face sending Kim to the floor. This man towered above her. The slap alone would've knocked a normal woman out cold. This was a big man. Though Kimberly wasn't a normal woman, her power ranger skills were no use here. She was too emotional and distraught to even think straight. Carl lifted his leg to kick Kim in the face.

Jason turned around to see this mans leg raised towards Kim's head. Jason gripped the man, from behind, both arms around his abdomen. Jason immediately lifted the man above his head and slammed him behind them, head first on the floor.

Carl was stunned as Jason shook the cigarette ash out of his eyes. But Jason saw red. This man attacked them. He hurt Kimberly. He was dangerous and had to be dealt with!

Jason went to the man on the floor as he started to stir. He swung at Jason from the floor. Jason dodged the punch and swung a right fist of his own into the guys jaw. Jason stood tall and kicked the man in the nose, instantly breaking it.

"Jason please stop this" cried Kimberly from the floor. Her nose was leaking a bit of blood, showing how hard her ex had hit her. This only angered Jason further.

Jason sat on top of Carl and rained down punches onto Carl's face and body. Carl was a bloody mess.

"Jason. Stop. Please stop this" Kimberly begged Jason to stop. She didn't want the love of her life to become a murderer.

Jason continued hitting the now motionless Carl. His shaggy hair soaked in his own blood, the blood dripping slowly onto the carpet.

"Jason Lee Scott. You stop right now or I will call the police" cried Kimberly. Being nice wasn't working. Maybe this would stop him getting into trouble.

Jason turned his head back to look at Kim "You wouldn't do that Kim. This man attacked you. He hurt you and he nearly blinded me to top it all off. I'm just defending us." Jason now stood up and turned his body to look at his girlfriend

"I will Jason. I will call the police and get you arrested if it means you don't go too far and get yourself into a lot of trouble" said Kim. Tears pouring down her face. Her lip swollen.

Jason couldn't believe what Kimberly was saying. He had defended her and she was going to call the police on him. There was silence. Jason and Kim were just staring at each other, in shock and in desperation.

"The slut has been with the both of us at the same time" Carl spoke so quietly that Jason had just heard him. Kim did not.

Jason's fury returned. He kicked Carl on the side of the head, knocking him totally unconscious and threw him out of the apartment.

"Jason! I'm calling the police and I want you gone too. Get out now!" Kim cried from behind them.

Jason was heartbroken. Kim wanted him gone? For protecting her? Is this all it took for someone who "loved" him to throw him away like that? After everything they had gone through and moments they had shared, this is all it took?

This is why he never told her how he felt. This was why he hid his feelings for years. All of their time together meant nothing as now Kimberly wanted him out of her life. _If that's what she wants. So be it. _

Jason went back into the apartment. He picked up his jacket, his wallet, his motorcycle keys and helmet along with his phone and left the apartment. He dragged the unconscious, bloody Carl to the end of the hall.

Jason spoke to Kimberly without looking at her "Lock your doors. Don't let anyone in" and with that he disappeared down the elevator.

"Jase..." Kim came out of the apartment hurrying after Jason as he got into the elevator and the doors closed, hiding him from view.

"Baby I didn't mean it. I really didn't. Don't go. I need you!" Kimberly cried as the elevator moved and took Jason to the ground floor.

"Jason come back. Jase? Rex? Baby?" Kim sobbed between each word. Tears streaming down her face. Jason was gone. Had she just ruined the best thing to have ever happened to her.

She saw Carl on the floor. This psycho had possibly ruined the most important thing in her life. She went back to the apartment and quickly onto her balcony where she peered over the railing to see Jason get onto his bike.

"Jason. Jason! Come back!" she shouted as he watched him start his bike and ride away. Would that be the last time that she would see him?

Kimberly went back inside and dialled 911. She told them that her ex broke into her apartment and attacked her and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had acted in self defence. _He's still my boyfriend isn't he? _The police were going to come over right away.

She slumped down into the couch. Buried deep in to it. No energy left in the body.

She rang Jason's cell.. No answer. She rang again... No answer. She rang many times to no avail. She sent him SMS upon SMS asking where he was. No answer and no reply.

Why did she have to tell him that she wanted him out of her life? Why did she threaten him with the police? She could've just ran into his arms and told him to stop. She could've just told him she loves him and asked him to stop for her sake. Instead she panicked and told him to get out. _I'm sure he'll come back. Maybe he just needs to clear his head. He loves me. He knows I love him. He'll come back. _

Eventually the police came and took Carl away. Having seen CCTV footage from the hall of Carl breaking into apartment.

Jason didn't return. This would be the last time she would see Jason for a long time.

She rang him numerous times every day. She left him numerous messages on his answering machine. She sent hundreds of SMS messages. No success. She never gave up. She rang that cell of his every day. Until she could no longer bare it.

She fell into the depths of darkness. Once again alone. Once again unloved. Once again. Unwanted.

Everything changed for the worse.

**_That's chapter 6 guys. Yeah it's a bit crazy. I hope it was realistic though please let me know what you think. R&R guys. And be honest ok. It'll make me better for you guys._**

**_Peace out ️_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zmonsta****  
****Oh wow! I was not expecting any of that. That was insane and I loved every second of it! You had me on the edge of my seat. You have such a knack for story telling. Please please please continue. I look forward to your updates every day.**

_**Seriously Zmonsta thank you for that review. It literally put a smile on my face and made my day. I thank you so much. Its for people like you that I continue writing. I never thought I'd do more than a chapter or 2. Thanks so much**_

**brankel1****  
Love it. Hope they make up.**\- _**Maybe. We'll see what happens. I might not do a happy ending. We'll see how it goes. **_

_**Seriously these reviews have been amazing. So inspiring that I've done this chapter rather quickly too. This one's for you guys.**_

**Chapter 7**

**August 1998**

**JASON**

Jason was sat on his bed, lost in his own thoughts in his new apartment in Orlando Florida. It had been a whole year since he and Kimberly had made love, entwined their souls and became one.

He had moved to work at a sister Dojo to the one he worked at previously in Jacksonville where Kimberly was. It was 8pm and the sun was going down. A dim orange glow from the sky was leaking into his room through the blinds at the window. The shape of the blinds cloaked his bed. That was the only light in the room.

After the way she told him to go and threaten him with the Police. He had his heart broken. He had loved Kimberly the first time he saw her. Kimberly's parents moved onto Jason's Street when they were only 8 years old. He first saw the girl moving in as he was on his bicycle going home. He had turned around to look at her and had crashed into a wall. Kimberly has seen him and came running to help. That's when their friendship started, and Jason was hooked that very day.

As he grew older. He understood what all these emotions meant and realised that he was in love with her. They even went out on a few mate dates, went to dances and parties together, things were looking good, until Tommy showed up. He didn't blame Tommy. He blamed himself for not speaking up.

_But this is the exact reason I never spoke up. Look what's happened. I've lost my best friend and the love of my life. Where will I go. What will I do. _He thought.

His cell phone began to ring. Which snapped him out of his thoughts. _I bet I know who that is._ He ignored her call. She had left a voice message on his answering machine. He couldn't help but playit_._

"_Hey Jase. It's your baby. Your pterodactyl. Just an update. I have quit working with coach Schmidt. I couldn't focus anymore and I injured my back anyway. I got a job at the mall in a shop at the checkouts. It doesn't require me to think as much. Where are you Rex? I didn't mean ANYTHING I said to you. I was just scared. I need you in my life Jason. I miss you so much. Our bed is empty. It feels cold and lonely. I build up a wall of cushions like we used to do when we were kids and during your first night in Florida with me. It makes me think your here with me. I-" _Kim's voice disappeared as Jason ended the voicemail. He couldn't bare it any longer.

He had tears in his eyes. His heart wrenched with each word that Kimberly spoke. His breath was built up like a ball in his throat. His throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert. He was gasping for air, and couldn't breathe. He ran to the window and opened it trying to let out his emotions and to let in some air. As he did so, he let out a grunt and closed his eyes. Tears streaming down his face. The fresh summer air hitting his face and helping him breathe again.

_There's a reason she's calling. She must care about me. But what's the point. It'll never work. I can't do this anymore. I need to forget about her and move on. _

He looked into the sunset and knew he couldn't live his life like this no longer. As he stared into the beautiful horizon. He knew what needed to be done.

That was his last night in Florida. He left the Dojo and the apartment he rented. And took off on his motorcycle. He had to go away from anything that reminded him of what he had and what he lost.

Jason went to Atlanta Georgia and found another Dojo to work in. He left Atlanta after Christmas. A new student had started at the dojo. She was called Kim. She looked nothing like his Kim but just saying that name, pierced his heart. He had to leave, and he did. Riding to Charlotte North Carolina. Where he got a job as a bouncer.. This pattern continued. He ran away time and time again when any reminder of his life in Florida cropped up. This kept him sane. This kept him safe.

His phone contract ran out and he decided not to get a new phone. They were really expensive and he hardly used his phone anymore. The daily calls and messages stopped when he cancelled the phone. This made his life much easier. He attempted to live a normal life and soon it became easier. He buried his memories that were stitched into his mind, into a deep and dark oblivion he created in the absolute depths of his mind, right at the bottom of his brain. After a long time of running away, he was finally doing okay. Finally learning to live again and forgetting what haunted him.

**2002 **

**Jason **

Jason stood there glaring at Kimberly. His eyes flooded with sorrow and anger.

Kimberly stood in front of him. Tears engulfing her eyes.

"Why me Jase?" asked Kimberly. Wiping away her tears in her eyes.

"You really asking that? You literally begged me to go. You threatened to call the police and you were"– Jason was interrupted by someone coming downstairs and entering the living room.

Jason and Kim were stood in between the living room and the kitchen.

"So guys. The guest rooms are all ready-" started Trini. She saw them both with wet faces and the emotion oozing out of their pores. She felt for them both. Kimberly had called her whilst Trini was in Switzerland and told her everything. Trini's heart tore to pieces looking at their faces. She hoped they had reconciled but it didn't appear so.

"Zack and Billy will be down soon. We have 2 guest rooms. I thought you two could share the large one and catch up" she explained. Hoping they could reconcile.

"Nah Trini. Thanks for the offer but I can't stay. I need to go" stated Jason without even looking at the two of them. He grabbed his jacket, backpack and helmet without another word.

"No Jason. Please don't go" Kimberly cried. This scene reminded her of the one in Florida. The feelings of hopelessness and desperation once again rearing their ugly heads. She sank to her knees and started sobbing, turning to look at Trini.

"I only just found him again Trini. He's left me again. I couldn't even explain myself to him." Cried Kimberly as Jason exited the house.

Trini ran into the living room and up towards the staircase behind the living room.

"Zack. Jason's gone, please help. Bring him back Zack." Trini shouted to Zack upstairs.

Zack came running down in a matter of seconds, followed by Billy. He took one look at Kim on the floor crying and Trini trying to comfort her and bolted out of the front door to bring back his best friend and hopefully fix the misunderstanding and damage that had been done.

_**Right guys this is a short one. Let everyone take a breather including myself lol. But don't fret. I will start chapter 8 tonight.**_

_**I hope you a enjoyed chapter 7.**_

_**Peace out **__**✌**__**️ red dragon **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Zmonsta: your latest review made me smile too and I'm happy to hear you mean every word. Yes I agree. Everyone's always loved up on Tommy and Kimberly. I get sick of them. Watching MMPR, I always got the feeling that Jason and Kim were supposed to be a couple. There was always lots of eye contact and touching. Everyone needs to watch how much they interact. I think them plans changed after Tommy became the green ranger. Aha thanks so much. I'm glad the emotions are coming out from my words and you can feel them. That makes me very proud. Hmmmm thanks for the suggestions. I kinda feel like being a bad guy here and making things even worse.. But I love Jimberly so much. I'm torn. **_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. I appreciate it. Keep up the good work guys. Enough of me rambling on lol I like interacting with my reviewers. It's nice to know what they're thinking and I like to thank them for how they make me smile. Anyways . Here's the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or anything else in this story. Except maybe the food and the jokes. Oh and the angst and or romance insinuated. **_

_**Part of this chapter takes place after the episode "to flea or not to flee". **_

_**I think Jason and Kim are both 17 here. That's what's I've decided. Hope you enjoy **_

Chapter 8

**1994**

Jason and Kimberly had spent a lot of their day in Angel Grove Park. Jason had found a missing dog and wanted to take him out for the day, giving him some love and attention. Kim had decided to go along with him to keep him company.

Everything was going great. They had a lot of fun going for walks with the dog and spending time together, that was until Rita decided to infect the dog with a flea monster causing a nasty rash on Jason. The power rangers teamed together and beat the monster and foiled Rita's plan once again. Giving her a nasty headache in the process.

The dogs owner claimed the dog and rewarded Jason with the prize money who in turn, donated it to Ernie to help out will the juice bar. Everyone was happy at the end of that particular day.

The five original power rangers were still in the youth centre celebrating the days achievements.

"Sorry to infringe this conviviality between us and our triumph today but it's getting late. I have to go home and revise for the science examination we have at the end of the week." Stated Billy

"Yo Billy. Its Monday man. We have the whole week to revise. Plus, you don't need any extra practice, you know this test more than anyone, hell I bet you're the one who set the exams anyway" replied Zack

"I assure you Zack, one cannot be too prepared for examinations of this calibre" replied Billy.

Zack just stared at him in disbelief, then continued eating his sundae.

"Well I'll walk you home Billy. We'll go practice together" chimed in Trini.

"That would be most morphinominal Trini" said Billy with a smile.

Billy and Trini stood up and said their goodbyes.

"The Funny thing with this situation guys, is that Trini and Billy are the smartest out of us all. WE are the ones that should be revising" declared Jason.

"That's very true Jase" agreed Kimberly with a frown.

"Yeah but what can you do? Hey Ernie. 3 more strawberry and banana shakes please" shouted Zack

"You got it Zack" replied Ernie with his trademark grin. He was more than grateful to the teens for helping him out. He wasn't planning on charging them for their food and drink, not telling them as he knew they wouldn't be as free with their orders.

A couple of hours passed. It was 6pm. The original Red, pink and black rangers were still sat in the youth centre.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head home. I'm tired after today and we're up early again tomorrow" explained Jason.

"Yeah me too bro. I'm beat" replied Zack.

"I'll come with you Jason" said Kimberly with a smile. They lived in the same street after all.

The three rangers said their goodbyes to Ernie and left the youth centre. They all hugged each other once outside and Zack turned right to go home.

Jason and Kimberly turned left to go home. They had to go through the park to get to their street.

As they walked, Kimberly casually linked arms with Jason and joked "you sure you got rid of that rash Jase" whilst looking down at his arm.

"Aha of course silly" replied Jason locking their arms together.

"We're gonna go through the park again. I think we've had enough of the park for one day but regardless of that stupid ugly flea monster. I had fun today Jason. Thank you" said Kimberly as she squeezed Jason's arm with hers.

"Yeah it was awesome. Is everything okay Kimberly" asked Jason he felt her tense up.

_How did he know. He always knows when something is up with me. I better be honest with him. _

"Well Tommy has been at his uncle's cabin for a while now Jason. He hasn't sent me a letter in over two weeks. He hasn't called our phone once. I've told my mom to make sure she tells me of he calls. I mean what have I done Jase? Does he not care about me anymore. Am I getting ugly? Oh my god I'm getting fat aren't I?" Asked Kimberly with a look of horror on her face.

"First of all Kim. You are not ugly, you're beautiful. And secondly. You are NOT fat at all. You have an amazing physique, and you don't have an ounce of fat on you" Jason said warmly.

This made Kim smile "Thanks Red" she said as she squeezed his arm again.

"And as for Tommy. He's really bummed out about losing his powers. He's not spoken to ANY of us, and I'm his best friend. But we have to give him his space. I'm sure he cares about you Kimmy. But he needs to focus on himself right now so he can be the best version of himself for us and for you" explained Jason. He would always be there for Kimberly no matter how much it pained him to watch her relationship with Tommy grow. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Yeah I guess you're right Jase. You always are. And I know you're going to say I can always depend on you. I'm glad I can" replied Kimberly smiling up at Jason as they now reached their street.

"Yes you're right pterodactyl. I'll always be here for you" stated Jason as they stood outside Kimberly's house, he locked eyes with hers. They were still arm in arm. He loved looking into her eyes. There was something about them that made him nervous but feel like a million dollars at the same time. He felt tingles up and down his body every time he did so.

"Jase. Can I come spend a bit of time with you tonight? My mom's taken the divorce really harshly. She's always in bed all day. Not talking to me. Not doing anything. I've tried helping her and I get nothing. I'm gonna go mental here" revealed Kimberly.

"Kim. You are ALWAYS welcome to my house. Why are you even asking? Let's go!" he said.

Kimberly smiled widely as they both made their way to the Scott's house. Jason opened the door and let Kim in first. The smell of lasagne filled their nostrils as they stepped inside. Jason's mom's lasagne was legendary in this neighbourhood.

"Looks like we're just time" smiled Jason as they both stood there sniffing the wafts of lasagne in the air.

They walked into the kitchen with excitement. "Hi Mom. Mmmm that smells amazing. I hope you've made extra. We have a guest tonight" announced Jason.

Mrs Scott turned around from the oven and saw Kim. Mrs Scott was a good natured woman. She had long dark blonde hair tied up in a bun. She was a slim lady with features that resembled Jason's.

"Hey Kimberly. I'm glad you're here. We haven't seen you in over a week" said Jason's mom with a hint of worry in her kind voice. Kimberly was a regular guest at the Scott household, a week without seeing her was way left field.

"Thank you Mrs Scott. I've been rather busy with our school work and everything" explained Kim, not revealing the part about Tommy's absence.

"Well you're welcome here any time. Make yourselves comfortable. I've made lots of lasagne. You can eat in the den if you like"

"Thanks Mrs Scott. I really appreciate that" said Kimberly with a hearty smile.

"Thanks mom. I love you" said Jason as Mrs Scott plated up two plates of lasagne and salad and handed them to Jason and Kimberly.

They headed to the den and sat down on the floor underneath some cushions. They decided to watch a movie whilst eating. Kim insisted on watching a romance. Jason failed with his protests until he finally gave in. He wanted her to feel better so he let her win that one.

Jason put in a VHS of "when Harry met Sally" into the VCR. They sat back and enjoyed Mrs Scott's amazing lasagne and the movie. Jason actually liked the movie. It was really quite funny and though he didn't admit it, sweet and romantic. He enjoyed the fact that they had sat the couch after eating and Kimberly rested her head on Jason's shoulder. They teased each other when talking about the film. Jason took the males side whilst Kim obviously took the ladies side. They both laughed loads and felt totally relaxed. Kim actually forgot all about her mom and dad and even Tommy, she was too busy having fun with her best friend who she didn't spend as much time with anymore.

Once the movie finished, Kim let out a huge yawn and looked at the clock she knew was to the right of the TV. "Jason, It's nearly 10, I better get going" she muttered.

"What. Yeah. I'll walk you home " Replied Jason.

They both got up. Washed up the plates and Kim said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Scott, who both encouraged her to visit more often. They knew about Kim's parents divorce and understood how important it was to keep her spirits up and provide her with support. Jason told them he would be going to walk Kimberly home.

Kim and Jason slowly walked a couple of doors away to Kimberly's house. They got to her door and as Kim opened it, she turned around to face Jason. "Hey Jase. Let's go sit on the swing for 5 minutes. Is that okay? " she asked

"Yeah of course" answered Jason. He'd do anything to spend more time with her.

"I'm not being too needy am I?" she asked whilst squinting her eyes slightly and furrowing her brow.

"Don't be silly Kim. It's me you're talking to" said Jason, turning away from her house door and moving towards the swing on the porch.

"I know. Thanks"

Once on the porch, Kim and Jason sat down on her porch swing and leaned back and relaxed. Kim turned to look at Jason with both a slight frown and a smile on her face and sighed. "Dammit red, today was amazing. Seriously. Thank you for everything" she leaned in and pecked Jason on his cheek.

Jason felt himself blush. Thank god it was getting dark and she couldn't see it. It was March so the weather was mild and the sky was a deep dark navy. Bright shining stars plentiful in the blue blanket above them.

"Yeah it totally was wasn't it pinky" he muttered.

"Definitely. I love you, my bestest friend in the whole wide world and galaxy" said Kim as she leaned into Jason and snuggled up to him with a smile on her face. She could really be herself around this person she had known for over half her life. She didn't have to act tough and grown up. She liked that she could revert back to her carefree child self when in a private environment with him.

"I love you too Kimmy" declared Jason. Little did she know, he actually mean it, just as he said those words, his heart gave a thump of pain and torture but also a burst of love and of care.

Jason wrapped his arms around his best friend and they sat there relaxed. Feeling like they were the only two people in the entire world. Jason sat there with Kimberly's head nestled under his chin and resting on his comforting chest.

Some time passed and Jason felt his eyelids begin to droop. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was totally black and full of stars.

"Hey Kim. You better go in" said Jason.

There was no response. Jason turned his head and gently lifted Kim's head up to look at her. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Looking so very peaceful and beautiful, blowing away a stray hair every time she exhaled.

Though it saddened him, Jason knew she couldn't spent the night out here with him.

Jason gently picked up Kimberly in his arms and took her inside. He slowly and easily walked up the stairs and to Kimberly's room where he tucked her in her bed as she began to stir. The clock in the room showed him it was 11:25. _Oh crap, it's getting late, I better haul ass_. He planted a kiss on her forehead and turned around to exit the room.

"Jase..." came a soft voice.

"Ssshhh go to sleep pinky. It's late" whispered Jason.

"Come lay next to me. I don't want to be alone" said Kim through closed eyes.

"I can't Kim, it's late and I haven't even got my Pee Jay's" he joked.

"You have a vest on Jase. And your shorts from last time, they're still in my wardrobe" revealed Kimberly.

Jason was surprised that he had some shorts in Kimberly's wardrobe, and the fact that she was aware about them too.

"You have my shorts in your wardrobe? " quietly laughed Jason "that was like 2 years ago. They won't fit me"

"Pppleaaaaasse" yawned Kimberly.

"Okay, okay" Jason gently replied.

He got out his red shorts from the wardrobe that were just sat in the corner, neatly folded up. Easily seen as most her attire was pink. He put them on and grabbed the spare pillow from Kimberly's double bed and placed it on the ground. He then laid down and rested his head on the pillow.

"Jase. You better not be on the floor" squeaked Kimberly with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"I might get the cooties Kim." Joked Jason.

"Oh just do your thing with the cushions..." Kim quietly explained.

Jason obediently did as he was told. He didn't want to upset Kimberly. Especially after the torrid time she was having with her parents divorce.

He grabbed all of Kimberly's cute little cushions around the room and he built a wall with them in the middle of her bed. They always had sleepovers and would share the bed like this when they were young. Little boys used to pretend the cooties was an imaginary problem that little kids use as an excuse not to touch or go near someone of the opposite sex. They usually did this because they were shy. Jason began to do this when he was 11, after realising Kim, for some reason, made him nervous.

He laid down on the bed. Both were facing the wall of cushions in the middle of her bed. "Goodnight pinky" whispered Jason.

Kimberly silently put her arm over the cushions and left her hand hanging on Jason's side of the bed. Jason took her hand into his and gently squeezed it. Notifying her he was here with her. To support her in her time of need.

Soon though, They both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

They woke up the next morning, Jason's arm draped over the cushions and around Kimberly, who's hand was placed on his forearm. They opened their eyes and joked about getting the cooties before Jason went home to get ready for school. His parents weren't surprised that their son spent the night there. They knew how close the two teenagers were. They just reminded him to tell them before disappearing like that.

Jason and Kimberly walked to school together and met up with Billy, Zack and Trini. The night before almost forgotten, but revealed in the intricate looks they shared between them. They had a brilliant day and Kim owed it all to her best friend who took her out of the rut she was living in.

She loved him for that. She just didn't realise at that moment, how much she actually loved him. Tommy soon came back as the new White ranger. She was happy again. Jason stepped back a bit from her to give her space and happiness with Tommy. It hurt him however and he soon left for Switzerland for the peace conference. It was one of the hardest decisions in his life, but one he needed to take.

He never told his best friend how much he actually loved her. A decision he would continue to regret and take with him to another continent.

**_I decided to go with a flashback chapter. To further illustrate the relationship between Jason and Kimberly.. Next chapter we return to 2002 and find out if Jason's gone AWOL again or not._**

**_Hope you enjoyed chapter 8. It wasn't the best but I'm in a lot of pain right now. But writing for You guys helps me. R&R please everyone._**

**_Peace out_**

_**RED DRAGON**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Biryani- you're back! So nice to see you back here again. Good luck with your exams. I'm glad your enjoying this story. There's still more to come._**

**_Zmonsta- Thank you once again. Yes that was my intention. To further illustrate the relationship. Thank you for your kind get well words about my back pain. Its wonderful that there's some amazing people out there. Thank you for the advice and ideas. I'm definitely not making this story alone. You all help. Ha-ha don't tempt me.. I'm a huge Jimberly shipper. Always have been. I'm glad your hooked. I hope you stay til the end._**

**_The feedback I'm getting is amazing. There's 300 views on some of these. Need some more reviews. Though it feels like I've already made a few fan fic friends. You're awesome. Anyways. On to chappie 9. We're back to the future here….. See what I did there._**

**CHAPTER 9**

Zack flew out of the front mahogany front door and onto the porch. He saw Jason sat on his motorbike, revving it up.

"Jason where you going bro. We have another 48 hours together" shouted Zack through the noise of the motorbike.

"I'm sorry bro, but I gotta split" shouted back Jason through his helmet. He raised his voice so Zack could hear him above the sound of his beautiful black and gold Harley motorbike.

With that, Jason began to move onto the road.

_Fuck This _thought Zack. He couldn't let his best friend leave without solving the issues plaguing them. They needed Jason and he needed his team. Zack went for it and he jumped on the back of the motorbike quickly clinging on to the former leader of the power rangers, as he accelerated forward.

"What the hell are you doing Zack. You could get hurt! Shouted Jason through his helmet. Turning to look at him for a split second.

"I'm stopping you from running out on us again Jase" screamed Zack. He was terrified but he knew he had to do this.

They had reached the end of the street and Jason took a sharp right. Not knowing where exactly he was to go. His intentions were Las Vegas. He speeded up the road for a few minutes.

"Bro. If you wanted to go to Vegas. You could've just asked" joked Jason. "but jokes aside, you have no gear on, no helmet, no nothing. If something happens. You're gonna get hurt buddy" shouted Jason.

He was right. Zack was in a really precarious position. If anything happened… it could spell disaster. But Zack could use this to his advantage.

"I know Jase. I'm Shitting myself back here. I'm not even secure. My ass keeps slipping off dude" replied Zack trying to sound scared which was easy. As he was actually a little scared.

Jason slowly stopped the motorbike and pulled up at the sidewalk. "look bro. How far away are we from your house?" Asked Jason

"About 10 minutes on the bike. A half hour by foot. You're not gonna just leave me here are you?" he asked him

"I'll take you back to your place and then I'll leave without you. Last thing I want is my brother getting hurt" Jason looked back at Zack as he said this.

"Brother? If I was a brother. You wouldn't leave my house and run away from us all again" stated zack matter of factly.

"You know why I have to do this man" Jason said plainly.

"I don't. The Jason I knew dealt with everything head on. He never ran away from battle or his friends. No matter what was thrown at him. He dealt with it. That Jason was a man I looked up to, the bravest man I knew" said Zack.

Jason went silent. He looked up at the sky through his helmet. He let out a sigh and reversed the motorbike and turned it around. Before speeding off to where he came from. He knew he shouldn't be riding a motorbike tonight. He was slightly under the influence, it wouldn't be a good decision. But Zacks words had lit a fire under his ass.

As Jason pulled up back at Zacks house 10 minutes later. Trini, Billy and Kimberly came running out of the house and onto the porch. The night time porch lights were on, a faint smell of mesquite from the grill was still lingering in the warm summers air. It was getting rather late but there were still neighbours enjoying their evening in their yards.

Zack jumped off the Harley shaking slightly as this had been something he'd rather not experience again, unless he had a helmet. Kimberly gave him a look that exuded gratitude.

Jason reversed the Harley onto a flat piece of land in Zacks front yard and turned off the engine then kicking down the side stand.

Kimberly let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of Jason taking off his helmet and walking towards them with the backpack in his hands.

"Thank you" said Trini as she embraced him. Jason gently squeezed her in return.

"I am ecstatic that you have returned Jason. It wouldn't be the same without you" greeted Billy. Kimberly had filled him in on everything that had happened and the reasons for Jason's erratic behaviour. Billy was glad to finally get the full story. It upset him that he had been on Aquitar throughout its entirety and couldn't help.

Jason nodded to Billy with a nervous smile. He denied Kimberly's persistent attempts for some eye contact.

They all made their way inside and into the living room with Zack and Trini leading the way, Billy followed by Kimberly. Jason hesitantly stepped back through the mahogany doors and into the living room.

"Well I guess we better plan the sleeping arrangements" said Zack as he took a seat next to Trini on one of the leather sofas and took a deep breath.

"Billy and Kim can take the rooms. I'm fine down here on the couch" claimed Jason as he sat on the end of another three seated couch. Billy and Kim sat next to him.

Kimberly was sat at the other end with Billy in the middle, shuffling slightly as Jason spoke.

"No way Jason. You've had the most vigorous travel. That bike must be hurting your gluteus Maximus" expressed Billy.

"Nah Bill, I'm fine man trust me. My gluteus Maximus is perfectly fine, I've had longer journeys" said Jason with a nervous smile to Billy. Zack had reminded him of the mental strength he had. But he was just too drained mentally, physically and emotionally tonight to talk anymore.

"Jason you take the room. I had a private flight here and honestly. I'm a lot smaller. The couch would be better for me." Voiced Kimberly.

"Guys. Just trust me, I'm fine here. This awesome couch looks more comforting than some of the beds in the motels I've slept in" replied Jason as he focused his eyes on an area of the Mustard coloured rug. He really liked the colour. It's darker than yellow. It's more masculine. It might help him grow a set of balls. _It's still yellow _he thought. _What am I even talking about? _

"To be honest Jason. I'm just glad you came back. Whether you sleep down here, or upstairs with Billy in the single bed getting all cosy with each other or even if you choose to fill up the bathtub and sleep there. It's cool you're here" Zack told Jason with a wide grin.

Nobody noticed Billy become very stiff at Zacks words.

"We will go up and get you some Pillows and a blanket. We don't suggest you sleep in the bathtub" added Trini with an amused look.

Trini and Zack made their way upstairs to go get some Items for Jason's comfort.

Billy seemingly back to normal, said goodnight and followed them Upstairs. Which left Jason and Kimberly sat on the couch. An awkward gap between them, the indentation still present from where Billy was sat in the middle.

"Look Kim. I'm tired. I-" Jason started but was interrupted by Kimberly.

"Hey its cool. I'm just really glad you're here. Whenever you're ready Jase" said Kimberly with a warm smile towards Jason.

Jason faintly smiled back, taking Kimberly by surprise. Just looking at her and seeing the pain she was in, reminded Jason of how they were before the proverbial shit hit the fan.

"I'll go upstairs Jason. My bedroom is at the end of the corridor. If you want it-"

"No. Don't worry. I'll be okay here Kimberly" stated Jason.

_Wow he's using my full name. Sounds very official. But at least he's here SAYING my name. __Thought Kimberly as she glanced at Jason. _

"Okay. Thanks again for coming back. It means so much to me that we're all here. Hopefully tomorrow will be as fun as it was earlier today." Said Kimberly as she stood up and walked forward to the stairs that led to the second landing. But as she walked past Jason, he stuck out his hand a little bit. A finger or two struck Kimberly on her arm, which caused her arm to tingle. _The chemistry is still there_ she pondered.

"Hopefully" said Jason as he retracted the finger. He wanted to check if there was still a connection. There still was.

As Kim made her way upstairs. She looked back at Jason quickly, to take a look at him just to make sure this was all real and not dream, before disappearing from sight and up to get bedroom.

Zack returned downstairs soon after with two pillows and a light blanket. He and Jason spoke briefly and both thanked each other before clasping hands and sharing a fist bump.

"The lights are controlled from here, the kitchen is all yours if you want anything. I recommend you stay away from alcohol though Jase" said Zack with a grin.

"Thanks bro. I agree". Replied Jason with a grin of his own.

They said their goodbyes and Zack dimmed the lights for Jason before heading for bed.

Jason was exhausted. He quickly took out his black shorts and vest from the backpack, and slid them on. Putting his day clothes in the backpack. He fluffed up the white pillows and laid down with the blanket draped over his legs. A million thoughts invaded his mind as he closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

Back upstairs, Zack and Trini laid in bed next to each other. Talking about the events of the day. They hoped Jason and Kim would iron out their issues. They both hated to see them like this. Once everything that was in their heads were expressed, they finished speaking, laid down and kissed deeply.

"I love you Trini" said Zack as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too Zachary" Smiled Trini as they gripped each other tightly and went into their own loved up universe.

Billy laid in his bed, inside the small guest room thinking of everything his friends we're going through. He understood Jason's gripe. But he understood that Kimberly was really upset and afraid Jason would seriously hurt Carl. She said what she said in order to save Jason. He hoped Jason would see this. Billy turned off his bedside lamp and slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if Jason would understand or not.

Seeing their friends in this situation, really affected all three of them deeply. The connection they shared was so strong. Stronger than just a normal friendship, but normal friendships don't include fighting aliens and monsters. The amount of times they saved each others lives, formed an unbreakable bond that would last forever.

**KIMBERLY**

Kimberly exited the shower in the en suite in the bedroom. It was a large room. A beautiful double bed with white linen was in the middle of the room. There were 2 beside tables and lots of storage in the form of cabinets, wardrobes and shelves. The walls were a beautiful cream colour, laminated wooden flooring with a homely white rug covering half the floor. The rug complimented the wooden flooring perfectly. The room looked almost like what you would think when you would think of heaven. Clean and pure. _Zack and Trini had a beautiful home_ she thought as she dried her hair with a towel. She didn't want to use the hairdryer in case the rest of the gang were asleep. It took her 10 minutes to get her hair to an acceptable texture. She tied her hair up with a pink hair band.

She put on her pyjamas. Pink pyjama shorts, and a white vest. She got under the wonderfully soft sheets and sunk right into the mattress. She closed her eyes instantly and attempted to sleep, trying to ignore the thoughts invading her mind

_Jason is right downstairs. He's a few meters away from me_ she thought. Jason's face appeared in her head numerous times. Even though she was totally spent. She couldn't drift off to sleep.

_Will he ever understand how much I need him. How much I love him. I only wanted to stop him from killing_ _Carl. I was never going to call the police on him. I never meant to tell_ him to get out. _Will he hate me if he finds out I cut myself. _She thought as she gently traced the marks on her wrists. She had made an attempt on her life shortly after Jason had changed his cell phone number. The only reason she called 911 and got help was because she felt deep down that she would meet Jason again. She groaned with frustration. The same thoughts repeatedly running around her mind.

She just couldn't sleep. She needed a cig. Maybe she could quietly get outside and hide away have her dose of nicotine, she would feel better. Maybe if she saw Jason again, even if he was asleep. Maybe then she could fall asleep. She had made up her mind.

She threw off the duvet and climbed out of bed. She retrieved her cigarette box from her handbag and slid her feet into her slippers and made her way to the door. To her surprise, as she got to the door. She heard a quiet knock.

**_I _****_know, I know. This wasn't the best chapter._**

**_At least Jason came back though. And who the hell is knocking on Kimberly's door._**

**_Has Billy forgotten something. Has Trini come to check on Kim. Has Jason changed his mind and wants to speak to Kimberly? Is Carl stalking her? I haven't decided yet._**

**_I'll have to think quickly though. My aim is to update in the next 24 hours. _**

**_Thanks for reading guys._**

**_Peace out. Red dragon _**✌


	10. Chapter 10

**_First off. Another shout out to my reviewers and readers._**

**Zmonsta****_Thank you so much for your kind words and your prayers. It means a lot to me that people I have never met, actually care about my well being. Its refreshing. I'm sorry about your car accident also. Hope your pain goes away entirely you have my prayers too. Thanks for another great review. I'm not going to give away any answers, although. I wanted to add some realism to this story. I won't say more than that right now. Thankyou again Zmonsta._**

**Biryani- ****_I'm really glad you enjoyed chapter 9. I think it was probably my weakest chapter. But it will be an important one in the long run. And you'll have to wait to find out who it was. I'm not going to make this story too crazy. I want to make it more realistic. Thank you too for your kind words regarding my health. How can people be so caring towards someone they have never met. It astounds me. I'm glad there's still some good left in this world._**

**_So onto chapter 10. I left a slight cliff-hanger at Chapter 9. But this is another flashback chappie just to further enhance things._**

**_Disclaimer – I own none of the characters in this story._**

**_Right enough rambling. On with the story._**

**Chapter 10 – this takes place after the Day of the dumpster events in 1993. **

**Late September 1993**

**DAY OF THE DUMPSTER**

**JASON**

The newly appointed Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were all sat in the Juice bar. Taking a well deserved break from the monumental day they had today.

Jason could not believe it. Zordon (a giant floating head as Zack had put it) had made him, Jason Lee Scott as the leader of a group of superheroes. The Mighty Morphin power rangers.

Jason had pinched himself a million times today. He was so certain that today was a dream. He had been practicing martial arts all his life. Was it all in preparation for this. He had always loved superheroes and had dreamt of becoming one as a child. His dream finally came true. He couldn't believe superheroes existed and he was one of them.

He looked around at his friends. They had all known each other since elementary school and some since preschool and were friends every since. But they became even closer since junior high.

He looked at Billy to his far left wearing his signature dungarees and sipping on his spinach juice. He was definitely the brains and conscience of the group. There wasn't anything that Billy couldn't solve. He was learning karate that that along with his wisdom would make him an unstoppable force in the days to come.

Jason glanced over at Kimberly who sat next to Billy and directly to his left. She was still wearing her bubblegum pink gymnastics gear. She looked beautiful as always. She was the one who kept everyone grounded in reality. She was the spirit of the group. Disregarding her small stature, Kimberly was amazingly brave and cared so much for all of them. She was an athlete and was picking up karate very well as Jason continued to train her in his back yard at home, away from everyone's prying eyes and opinions. She gave him a quick smile. _She really is beautiful. I should tell her that one day _he thought.

He tore his eyes off her and turned his attention to Trini on the right of the table. She was the soul of the team. Expertly trained in martial arts and quite possibly the most caring and tender hearted person he knew. She was always laid back and positive. His little sister who he adored. She was sat leaning on Zack.

Zack was the life of the group. Jason's best friend and brother. He was the most sceptical of all of them. Jason had had to pinch him many times to prove he wasn't dreaming when they morphed for the first time. Zack was the second in command and was Jason's sparring partner.

Jason would do anything for his friends. And now he was the leader of the power rangers. He would lay his life down for his team. Their safety was his responsibility. He would go to great lengths to preserve that safety. He watched as they all laughed and joked. You could never tell that they just battled a giant gold monkey and saved Angel Grove.

"Hey. You okay" came a soft voice from his right preceded by a nudge to his arm. He turned to look at Kim warmly smiling up at him.

"Hey Kim. I'm great" he replied beaming at her.

She returned his smile with even greater joy. Each knowing what they were thinking. They had just saved the World!

She leaned into him and they all started laughing and joking again. Jason, this time joining in.

**KIMBERLY**

It was getting late. The team had all said their goodbyes and went home. She took her usual route from the juice bar, walking through Angel Grove park with Jason, who lived on her street.

Kimberly was glad Jason was their leader. He was so strong and confident. She always felt so safe around him, it was perfect that would be leading the group. There could be nobody better. They linked arms like usual as they crossed the park and onto the road that led to their street. With nobody around, they could be Jason and Kimberly like they had been as kids. No judgements, no questions and no stress.

"Hey Kim. I think you did great today you know" said Jason breaking the comfortable silence between the two. He looked at her and smiled brightly.

_Has his smile changed? He looks so different _thought Kimberly.

"Thanks Jase. That's all down to you. You're the one who started teaching me karate. I think I still need lots of practice. I was getting my butt kicked until I morphed" replied Kim looking up at her friend, expecting him to agree.

"Honestly, we all got our butt's kicked. We didn't know what those putties were. But we adapted and we kicked ass Kimmy" said Jason looking at her reassuringly. Kimmy was nickname her had for her, it was a cure little nickname that they only shared together.

"Yeah you're right" agreed Kim, more than happy with his reply.

"You do know Kim, I would never let any harm come to you. If I had to sacrifice myself for your safety. I would do so in a heartbeat" stated Jason as he gently tightened their grip on each other.

"No way Jase. Don't you ever sacrifice your safety for mine" retorted Kimberly as they arrived on their street. It was autumn so the street was covered in golden leaves which crunched under the two rangers feet as they walked.

"It's not an option Kimmy. It's a fact and I'll always look after you" responded Jason.

Kimberly looked up at her friend since elementary school. _When did he get so tall and muscular _she thought. She held his hand with her other hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks Jase. That really means a lot to me you know" she said as they climbed the steps that led to her porch.

"Well you mean a lot to me Kim. You all do" added Jason as he gave her a big hug. She felt so calm and at peace once he wrapped his solid arms around her tender shoulders.

"You do too Jason. I'm so glad you're our leader. I have complete faith in you T rex" she said as she gave him a big squeeze which was accompanied with a cheeky wink. She broke the embrace so she could take out her house key and walk to her door.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at that. He had to probably get used to that nickname.

"Thanks ummmm pterodactyl" replied Jason through a big grin. Watching as Kimberly put her key into the lock of her house door.

Suddenly. Loud voices erupted from inside the Hart House as soon as Kimberly opened her front door.

"They're arguing again" said Jason with a big frown on his face.

Kimberly just nodded at Jason. A sombre look on her face as she leant on the door frame, frozen onto it as though it was covered in ice. She flinched a little as she heard her dad's voice thunder, down through the ceiling, and down onto the porch.

Jason's heart broke seeing her going through this. "Come on. Let's go to mine. We'll call the guys and see who's up for some pizza. Yeah?" asked Jason

Kimberly nodded in agreement. Slowly shutting the door behind her and locking it. She tentatively walked towards Jason, her eyes glued to her feet.

Jason met her at the bottom of the porch steps, she just stood at the bottom step, her eyes still unmoved. Concentrating on one of her laces which had encountered some grass from the park on their way home and had a shade of green now stuck onto it.

Jason stretched out and lifted Kimberly's chin up a tad, to be met with small beads of tears escaping her beautiful, oval eyes. Her eyes found his and she began to sob uncontrollably. Jason gently reached out for her hand and led her away from her porch towards his house only a couple of doors away where they both stood outside, away from the view of both their houses. He held her tightly to his chest, slowly stroking her hair as she sobbed onto his chest.

"It's everyday now Jase. They don't ever stop." out came a timid muffled voice from the now damp chest of the red ranger.

"I'm sorry Kim. I wish there was something I could do to stop it" he replied calmly. Now stroking the back of Kimberly's neck with his index finger.

Kimberly lifted her face from Jason's tear soaked chest and looked into his eyes "There's not much anyone can do Jason, my mom filed for divorce."

Jason wasn't surprised by this, he brought his thumbs up to Kim's cheeks and wiped away any stray tears "there's not much I can say to ease your pain, but I'm always going to be here for you. You won't be doing this alone"

Kimberly gently kissed Jason's lingering hand "Thank you. It really means the world to me." They stood there staring into each others eyes for what felt like forever.

Kimberly subsequently wiped away her remaining tears with her sleeve before taking a few deep breaths. "I'm ready" she said. Jason gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before they both made their way up Jason's house.

Once inside, they said hello to Mr and Mrs Scott and went into the den. They grabbed the house phone and called their friends one by one. They were all up for some pizza. Considering the fact that they had all been apart for only half an hour, they already agreed to meet up again. It showed the solidarity of the group, the commitment and the love shared between them all. That incredible combination makes for not only great superheroes, but life long friends.

They went to their usual pizza place in downtown Angel Grove, Pizza Amore. They laughed, they joked and they had one hell of a time. Kimberly had almost forgotten about her problems at home. She was so grateful for them all, especially Jason who organised this whole thing. An amazing best friend, a leader she could count on. He sat there telling a joke in front of her whilst she sipped on her milkshake. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. She met him when he was just 8 years old and now he had grown up into a man, right in front of her eyes. They locked eyes for a second. She felt a surge of electricity travel up her body and into her face which she could feel turning red.

_He's my best friend. And everyone sees us as siblings so he probably does too right? He doesn't feel the same way Kimberly, don't be silly__ she thought._

_She shook these thoughts out of her head and continued to enjoy her evening with her best friends._

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACK**

Our superheroes just defeated the knasty knight. He melted all their weapons, but they managed to find a way to defeat him. It was also Zack's birthday. The power rangers had secretly organised a birthday party at the juice bar. Much to Zack's chagrin. He thought they had forgotten. Kimberly was at Trini's house getting ready for the party.

Kimberly was wearing a flowery pink dress and adjusting her hair in her hair band in front of a mirror in Trini's bedroom.

"Are you taking anyone with you to the party Trini?" Asked Kim who looked stunning.

"I'll be going with Billy in a way but nothing official. And of course with you guys. How about you?" replied Trini as she applied light foundation to her face.

"No nobody. I guess I'll hang out with you guys" replied Kimberly.

"Jason's free" proposed Trini.

"Well he hasn't asked me Trini. He might have someone to go with him" responded Kimberly as she finished and made her way to sit on Trini's bed.

"Trust me Kim. He's not taking anyone. He's just coming with all of us" replied Trini as she finished her makeup and sat next to Kim on her bed.

Kimberly pondered for a moment. "Shouldn't the guy ask the girl though?" questioned Kimberly.

"Well yes. But this is just our Zacks birthday. It's not a formal dance or anything. I guess you could just ask him" answered Trini

"No Trini. I don't want to make this awkward" Kimberly mumbled. Whilst becoming fixated on her knees.

"Is everything OK Kim?" asked Trini.

Kim thought about her reply for a while. Before thinking it was best to be as honest as possible to her best girl friend.

"Well I don't know what it is Trini. I find myself drawn to Jason for some reason. Whenever I'm scared or upset or even happy, I instantly go to him. Whether its to his house or whether it's to stand next to him when I'm scared during battle. I don't understand Trini. He's my best friend and dare I say, like an older brother" explained Kimberly.

"Well you just answered that for yourself Kim. You just said he's like an older brother, so this is normal then"

"Yeah I know. But it doesn't feel like that anymore. I umm. I kinda find him hot" Kim admitted. She felt a weight off her shoulders being lifted. Trini raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Trini. Kimberly. Jason and Billy are at the door" shouted Trini's mom from downstairs.

"Well there you go. You should go with him. I'll go link with Billy. You go link with Jason. Don't say anything tonight. Keep it unofficial. And see what happens" suggested Trini as she got up.

"Great idea Trini" agreed Kimberly as she got up too. Her beautiful grin highlighting her improved mood.

The four rangers went to Zack's House to" chill at the juice bar" whilst linking arms. Jason saw Billy and Trini linking. He was the one who offered his arm to Kim who happily accepted.

They told Zack they were to go out for the evening. To celebrate the victory over the knasty Knight. Zack reluctantly accepted.

When he got to the juice bar, everyone surprised him with a birthday party. Zack was ecstatic and hugged and kissed his friends with total amazement. It meant so much to him that they organised this party. All day Zack felt like his friends forgot and he felt absolutely terrible. This however was amazing and totally worth the sadness during the day.

Billy had to go help Ernie with his invention. The Cake o matic, which was malfunctioning. They all found it rather funny as Billy had been working on it for weeks now, but here he was, slipping on the foam the machine produced instead of a birthday cake. Trini and Zack hit the dance floor, as did Kimberly who dragged Jason onto it. Teaching him some dance moves as his dancing was atrocious. They linked arms and Jason swung Kim around rather gently, making her beam with glee.

Kimberly stood there watching as Jason pulled off some hideous dance moves. _Gosh his dancing is awful. But I wouldn't change a thing about him _she thought with a cheeky smile as Jason shuffled his feet. It looked more like fighting rather than dancing. They shared eye contact for a few seconds, it sent shivers down the spine of them both.

As Jason finished his solo moves, he resumed dancing with Kimberly. As they twirled around each other, arm in arm Kimberly was aware that she was very content with how the evening was going. _Whatever happens, happens. _She thought.

**GREEN WITH EVIL**

**Kimberly**

Jason was in the finals of a karate tournament. His opponent was Tommy Oliver who transferred from Stone canyon. He had a brilliant reputation as a martial artist.

"Man that dude is pumped. Who is he?" asked Zack as they watched Tommy warm up.

"I don't know. Probably some new kid in school". Replied Trini.

Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off him and not because of his moves either. "He is really cute" she said before she could stop herself.

She felt nervous all of a sudden. She was holding Jason's water bottle and took a big sip of it. She was very picky with who she shared food and drink with. She hated the idea of swapping saliva with people, but she didn't mind sharing that bottle of water with Jason, they shared stuff for years so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Trini and Jason were the only ones afforded that privilege. She continued to absentmindedly stare at the new student. His long wavy hair, his intense eyes and his gorgeous jawline. She was hooked.

**Jason**

Jason was thinking about telling Kimberly how he felt after hopefully winning the karate tournament today. He was stretching when he heard Kimberly call his opponent cute. It felt as though one of Rita's huge monsters had kicked him in the stomach. _There you go Jason. She finds your opponent cute. Not you. It's ok. Look cool, look Cool._

He looked at Billy and Zack with a cringey look on his face. They returned it.. _Phew that wasn't so tough. Right, you've got a fight to prepare for._

_**A few minutes later**_

Jason was laying on the mats looking up at the ceiling. _Why does Kim find him attractive and not me._ He was down 4 points to 2. He had to change something. _I need to get that shit out of my head _he thought as the referee stood them up. He quickly glanced at Kim who he saw, had a worried look on her face. _At least she's worried about me _he thought before clearing his mind and going for his famous tornado kick which he disguised and feinted, turned it into a side kick. Knocking Tommy down. 4-3

He heard his friends cheering him on. He even heard Kim scream with delight when he won the point. _She still loves you boy _he thought as they got into their fighting stance, his confidence beginning to increase. _Not long left now. I can't let my undefeated streak end here. Especially to this dude. No matter how talented he is, Just don't defeat yourself. You'll never forgive yourself. _

Tommy came charging at him with kicks and punches as he tried to consolidate the fight. Jason blocked them easily. He heard Zack shout "Cmon Jason times running out ". He had to act fast. He parried two strikes, side stepped and kicked Tommy's shins, forcing his opponents own momentum against him. Tommy fell and Jason quickly landed a fist into Tommy's abdomen, thus taking the point. This vital point ensured that he remained undefeated and the contest ended in a draw.

After the fight, Jason congratulated Tommy and walked over to his friends. Jason was crestfallen about the fight. Even with his friends words of encouragement and positivity, he didn't feel much better. Maybe it was more than just drawing the fight that was making him feel so negatively.

_Kim thinks he's cute. _That was all he could think about, even as Trini was giving him advice and hope. He didn't care about the contest with Tommy anymore. Kim looked at Jason and put a hand on his arm and told him that he fought well. Even as their eyes met, he could tell that there was a difference in the way she looked at him.

"Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower, and I'll meet you at the juice bar" he said. He needed to clear his head. His friends agreed and went on to walk to a table at the juice bar.

As he walked to the showers, he turned his head around half expecting to see Kimberly waving him off. Instead. He saw Kimberly just standing there staring at the new kid. Jason's heart was crushed.

He would have to bury whatever feelings he had, deep down into the bowels of his brain. After that day, he hid his feelings from Kimberly. He never told her what she meant to him, he never overstepped the boundaries of friendship. Kim looked happy when she eventually got closer with Tommy. That's what was most important to him. Her happiness.

He began to distance himself from Kimberly. Only spending time with her with the rest of the team. When her parents divorced, she seemed to seek him out for support and they began to spend a bit of time together. Or maybe Jason thought, that's because Tommy was losing his powers and was at his uncles cabin all the time.

Only Zack knew what Jason truly felt. He eventually couldn't take it when Tommy returned to the team as the new white ranger. Tommy and Kim began to spend more time together, going on actual dates, yet not officially as a couple. To add to the pain, Tommy became the new leader of the team. It was just too much for him. He didn't resent Tommy, but there was always a bit of tension between them after he became white ranger. But they always fought side by side, having each others backs. Tommy constantly asked Jason for advice and shared leadership responsibilities with him. The leadership of the team meant nothing compared to having to see his best friend and the love of his life become more distant from him and closer to someone else. He regretted not saying anything to Kimberly earlier. He was sure she felt something for him.

Jason needed to escape. He couldn't bare this any longer. He felt a pounding in his chest every time he saw Kimberly, this pounding was most likely his heart destroying itself from within. Is this what love felt like?

He became quiet and spent more time with Billy, Zack and Zack's cousin Curtis. Staying away from Kimberly as much as possible. He left her to her own life with whatever she was doing. Kimberly however missed Jason, she often wondered why he had become so distant. She missed their sleepovers and their time together at his house, which had become a rare treat. She often put this down to growing up, realising that she just couldn't be as close with a guy anymore because that's just what happens as you get older.

Jason eventually found his escape route and decided to take up an offer and run away for the first time in his life and embark on a new adventure with Trini and Zack.

The World's Peace conference in Switzerland.

**_Right that's this chapter finished. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm not really doing much all day. So I have plenty of time to write my story. Although I'm using my phone. Any mistakes. Please forgive me._**

**_Peace out_**

**_Red dragon_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Brinkel 1- ****_Nice to see you back. Thank you for the continued support_**

**_Zmonsta: Yet another chapter for you. Aww thank you. I always wanted to go back to day one. Thank you for the thoughtful comments. I see that you always read it properly. Hahaha I always hated Tommy to be honest. I used to pretend to be Jason when I was young. I was so sure I'd get Kim lol. Aww no way. I feel For you.. Try massage and swimming. Stay up late and enjoy your weekend off. Thanks for the support._**

**_I'm Out of the hospital now guys. I'm okay thank god. I hope everyone liked chapter 10._**

**_Here's chapter 11._**

**2002**

**_Recap_**

**She just couldn't sleep. Maybe if she saw Jason again. Even if he was asleep. Maybe then she could fall asleep. She made up her mind.**

**She threw off the duvet and climbed out of bed. She slid her feet into her slippers and made her way to the door. To her surprise, as she got to the door, She heard a quiet knock.**

**_Kimberly_**

The knock on the door, scared the life out of Kimberly. She literally had to pull her slippers back on. Her heart racing from hope to trepidation, she turned the door handle with a slightly sweaty palm. As she opened the door, she laid eyes on a slim figure with long black hair.

"Hey girl. How's the room?" Asked Trini with a beaming smile.

"It's beautiful Trini. Thank you" replied Kimberly

She hoped it would be Jason. _But life isn't a movie is it Kim. This is real life. Prince charming won't come riding on his white steed._

"Hey. Everything will be okay Kim. He's come back. There must be a reason for that. Zack told me that he urged Jason to deal with this and he told Jason that Jason never runs away from anything, and that's what made him come back Kim. I think he'll be ready to talk soon" said Trini quietly as she made her way into the room and closed the door so nobody could hear the conversation.

"But what if he says he never wants to talk to me after this weekend?" asked Kimberly. As they moved to sit on the bed.

"Remember what he told you back in Florida Kim, he has always loved you. But he doesn't feel good enough, he never felt worthy. He was and is always under the impression that you never loved him and never will. He told Zack and me in Switzerland that he wanted to tell you just how much he loved you back in high school. But then you fell for Tommy. It broke him Kimberly. He went through what looked like depression in Switzerland. He engaged with as less people as he could, constantly stayed in his room except to hit the gym or to see to his duties with the peace summit. He never would admit it to us, to himself or to anyone else about what he was going through. I saw the signs because I've seen my mom deal with depression for a long time. I can see depression from a mile off, so trust me, he felt like you're feeling right now" stated Trini as she placed a gentle hand on Kim's wrist and continued. "Show him how much you actually love him and care for him and that it was just a misunderstanding with what happened. I promise you, open his heart again and he's yours. He was always yours and always will be"

"Yeah I guess your right Trini. God. I never knew he went through all of that. Depression is a killer. Imagine what he went through when I told him to get out" Kimberly began to cry at the last part of her sentence. Trini placed a hand on Kim's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Kim squeezed her friend and explained her situation "I've put him through so much in life Trini. You know more than anyone that I found him very attractive in high school. I blame myself. I saw Tommy and forgot all about Jase, thinking that he wasn't interested. I used to always hang out with Jason. I was always so hands on with him, initiating eye contact, always standing near him, always finding an excuse to hold his hand or arm or have any physical contact. All to just show my attraction towards him in the hope that he would get the hint"

"Yeah, but guys are stupid Kim" said Trini quietly in the former pink rangers ear.

"I know, but I built this whole ideal relationship with him Trini and then left him high and dry. I hate myself. I don't deserve his love. I don't deserve your friendship" Kimberly collapsed in the arms of Trini.

"Look Kimberly. There's every reason to put the past behind you and look forward to fixing this with Jason. Sometimes things happen for reason. Maybe if you got together in high school, you wouldn't have had the time you had together in Florida. Maybe he would've still been a ranger and you went to Florida without him. Maybe it wouldn't have worked. I'm a big believer in destiny. You can do this Kimberly. Show him how you feel okay" said Trini with a smile. Pulling her friend up and dusting her off. Kimberly nodded at her, a look of hope and determination in her eyes.

"Hey, I better get back. Zack likes a hot chocolate at bed time. But only if I make it. Do you want some?" asked Trini as she opened the bedroom door with a smirk.

"Aha look at you. No thanks. You make a great wife Trini. I'm proud of you " said Kimberly as she wiped away her remaining tears.

Trini stepped outside onto the landing "Thanks Kim. You make sure you stay positive and hopeful ok girl" and with that, Trini left Kim all alone again. But this time, with some hope, with some determination.

Kimberly turned off all the lights and made her way back to her bed. She was so emotionally drained. She closed her eyes as she hit the fluffy mattress. She pulled the velvety duvet over herself and adjusted her position. Laying on her right hand side, curled up slightly. She had to clear her mind in her new surroundings.

A few minutes passed and Kimberly's mind just wouldn't rest! She shuffled around, she turned over and over again, but sleep was evading her. Even though her eyes felt like little pieces of lead, she just couldn't sleep.

_Knock knock knock_

Kimberly was slightly startled by the familiar sounding soft knock from earlier. But she regained her composure as she fluttered open one of her eyes. She was too tired to get up.

"Come in Trini" she mumbled as she sat up against the headboard. She was tired but she knew she would have difficulty sleeping. Maybe another chat with trini would be beneficial. Maybe she should ask for a mug of hot chocolate.

The door opened and she saw a large silhouette enter the room. She attempted to figure out who it was. Her eyes refocused in the dark, both opened widely, attempting to recognise this familiar figure.

"Kimmy if you're sleeping, we can talk later" came a deep, yet soft voice.

Her voice caught up in her throat. She was suddenly unable to move as the silhouette came closer. She recognised that frame and voice oh so well. She loves Trini but she was so happy that this wasn't Trini. Kimberly found her voice and whispered back.

"Hey Jase. No I'm fine to talk now. Please. Take a seat" she signalled at the mattress. _Why are you being so _formal.

"Yes your honour. I stand before thee. Now taking a seat at your command" Joked Jason as she felt the mattress sink in to her left. Jason sat on the edge of the bed, ensuring he didn't get too close to Kimberly.

"Ha-Ha. Jason, there's a lamp there by your side on that bedside table. Just click on please" requested Kimberly as she smiled at his humour. She was very aware of the amount of skin on show. Now she knew Jason had seen all there was to see. But she still felt quite nervous. So she quietly pulled up tyne duvet over her chest.

Jason flicked on the lamp, illuminating most of the room with a mellow, golden light. Immediately Kim looked up at Jason. Her chest heavy, her hands clammy and trembling, her voice caught in her throat again at the mere sight of her former lover and the only man she truly loved.

**JASON**

"I hope I didn't wake you Kim" said Jason as he saw Kimberly breathing heavier and staring at him.

"No you didn't" Kim whispered hoarsely not taking her eyes off him.

"Good. I just couldn't sleep Kimmy" He had to use that nickname. He knew it would calm her down a touch, also making sure to give her a warm smile.

He saw Kim returning the smile and her breathing slowly becoming normal.

"Neither could I Jase. Thanks for coming back and for coming up here" said Kimberly continuing to stare at him.

"It's okay. A lot was left unanswered Kimmy. I was being a total pussy and I ran away. I couldn't face being hurt again. But speaking to the others. They assured me that wouldn't be the case" stated Jason.

"They spoke to you? " asked Kim.

"Yeah Zack came back down for a snack and we spoke. I think the snack thing was an excuse to be honest. Then Billy joined him. We spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Trini came down to make Zack a drink. We all spoke together for a few minutes. I don't think any of them could sleep tonight knowing what was going on between us" replied Jason as he got comfortable on the mattress, moving up to look into Kim's eyes.

"About what?" questioned Kimberly nervously.

"Well about us Kimmy. Look Kim. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Years before you even ever noticed me" Kimberly opened her mouth to speak but Jason waved it off.

"I always wanted to say something. But I just couldn't. I was so confident with my martial arts and with all aspects of life. But when it came to you, for some reason, I was so nervous. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same. I couldn't deal with the nervousness and fear I got from thinking about that" he explained.

Kimberly moved closer to Jason, shuffling to her left, now laid right next to him on her side, leaning onto an elbow as Jason was sat on the edge of the bed. He could tell she really wanted to speak, but he had to get this off his mind.

"I couldn't deal with what happened in Florida kimmy. I know I went too far. But someone attacked the woman I loved. Still love to this day. And she turned around and threatened to get me arrested" continued Jason now reliving all of those soul destroying events that happened 5 years ago. It hurt so much but he had to be strong. _No more running _he thought as Zacks words echoed in his mind.

Kimberly slid to the edge of the bed and swung her feet down the side. Sitting next to Jason looking up at him. _How does she always look so amazing Jason thought __as he indulged in a sideways glance at her. _

"Rex, and please let me say all of this. You were killing him Jason. The amount of blood was unreal, it was all over you, the floor and Carl. I was scared you would kill him and then I'd be seeing you through prison bars for the rest of my life. I begged you to stop and you never heard me. The only reason I said what I said, was because I knew you'd stop. I knew you would stop hitting him and possibly killing him. Avoiding prison in the process. I would've never EVER kicked you out of OUR home or called the cops on you. You were and still are my protector and my absolute heartbeat" stated Kimberly as she took his hand into her own.

Jason turned his head and provided Kimberly with the eye contact she desperately craved for, her heart giving a huge sigh of relief. "What about when he said that you were seeing him and me at the same time Kim. He said you were playing me" even as Jason spoke these words, he felt sick to his stomach. He attempted to take his hand away from Kim, but the former pink ranger was stronger than she looked.

Kim's eyes widened as Jason said that. She grimaced with disgust.

"What the hell. When did he say that Jase"? asked Kimberly.

"Well around the time I was sat on him punching him, just before you mentioned the police. Didn't you hear him?" he asked.

"No! That lying sleaze ball. He was obviously trying to come in between us Jase, and he succeeded. I would never do that to you. I love you Jase. More than anything" Kim applied a stronger grip to the hand which his hand was in. She continued to speak. Jason could feel his skin being invaded by goosebumps, which felt like little ants crawling up his arms.

"Jason. I have always been loyal to you. I ended things with him a few weeks before the tournament. You know me more than anyone. Do you seriously think I would do that"? asked Kim. There was a bit of a pause after those words were spoken. They both turned to look at each other. Their eyes meeting in an indulgent gaze, as though both sets of eyes thirsted for years and years until, finally, mercifully, being quenched of their thirst.

Jason shook his head whilst maintaining eye contact. In total disbelief of how stupid he was.

Kimberly was the first one to speak. "When you left, I panicked. I called you every day and left messages every single day. Why did you never pick up Jason?" Asked Kimberly as she searched his eyes.

"I couldn't do it Kim. I felt betrayed. I thought, how could you call the cops on me. I thought about what Carl said about you, I was replaying him hurting you over and over in my mind. I just didn't know what to do. So I ran away" responded Jason with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh god Jason. If you only picked up. I would've explained everything properly and it wouldn't have taken half a decade to make you understand." She continued to search his eyes to find any emotion whilst gently running her thumb over his knuckles.

When Jason's expression didn't change, she continued. "I couldn't deal with your absence. You left most of your stuff at my apartment. Your clothes, some trophies, even your Nintendo. It's all still there" she smiled at Jason, hopefully waiting for a smile back, he obliged.

"I have a PlayStation now Kimmy" he said with a laugh. He wanted to lighten the mood. He could see Kimberly's eyes begin to glisten in the brilliantly golden light of the lamp. Her eyes threatening to release the pain of the last five years. Jason didn't want to see Kimberly cry at all.

She faintly smiled back at Jason and continued her explanation. "Everything reminded me of you. I was alone before you came to see me at the pan globals. You showed me what it was like to be loved and to be wanted and needed." She shuffled closer to him, their bare legs touching one another's. The hair on Jason's legs gently brushing up against Kimberly's smooth skin, allowing for goosebumps to slither up her legs and back. She felt as though she was sat completely naked on a rather soft rock in the middle of an ocean, freezing cold waves splashing over her body.

Kimberly forced herself to continue, attempting to ignore the sparks that were fizzing around them. "Jason. My mom lives in France. My dad never comes to see me. He hardly calls. Only god knows where he is. You became my everything. My best friend, my protector, my confidante, my lover. You left a huge hole in my life baby. One that nobody can ever fill. And over what? A misunderstanding?" her voice started to quiver with those last words. Jason begin to shift slightly, beginning to look rather uncomfortable. But he didn't move his hand away from her or starve her eyes of any more gratification.

"I don't know what happened to me Jason. I stopped gymnastics. I'm working at a florists now. I was a cashier before that. Dead end job after dead end job. No motivation at all" she began to sob. Warm, fresh tears escaping her beautiful oval eyes and running down her rosy cheeks.

Jason felt awful. He realised right there what he meant to this woman. He wasn't just her lover, or a boyfriend. He wasn't just a friend or even a teammate. How could he be so stupid and run away over nothing. Now that he was older, he thought that it was absolutely shameful to believe what Carl said, to take her panicked words as a threat and to leave Kimberly for no reason.

Jason squeezed the now damp hand that was entangled in his own rather sweaty palm.

"Hey. I'm sorry pinky" said Jason as he put his arm around her tender shoulders and pulled her close to him. Wiping away her tears gently with his thumbs before Kim rested her head onto his chest.

"No Jason. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being stupid. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should've just pulled you off of him and hugged you or something. I could've said something else." She sobbed into that familiar, homely chest of his. A small spot on Jason's black vest now becoming wet with tears.

She leaned backwards slightly and looked up at him. "But Jason I'm most sorry about this. Back in high school. I realised I had feelings for you. Emotions I couldn't control. I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't feel the same about me. I wanted to preserve our friendship. But trust me when I tell you. You were my first crush, ever since I moved onto your street. We got closer and closer and I couldn't understand these feelings. I was young and idiotic and didn't know what was happening. Everyone treated us like we were brother and sister. I just listened to what they said rather than what I felt." She said as they both exchanged disgusted looks as kimberly mentioned the words brother and sister.

Kimberly hastily continued. "I just didn't understand Jase. But now I do. Jason, you are the love of my life" finished Kimberly, giving him a small smile.

Jason felt a huge lump in his throat. Like he had just swallowed a pool ball. This woman truly loved him. There was no doubt about it. She'd thrown away her life over him. It was all his fault and he intended to make amends.

He lifted her chin up and placed a kiss on her wet eyes, he then kisses her nose, before Kim lifted up her mouth and their lips met.

Fire arose from deep within their souls. The kiss became much more passionate. Their lips acting like a vessel for the all the pain, all the anguish, all of the love they both had within them. A love that never extinguished. They both felt relief wash over them. This is what they had both been missing for the last 5 years. They felt at home at long last.

The kiss was ended by Kimberly as she opened her eyes and indulged greedily into the familiar dark, comforting eyes millimetres away from her face.

"Stay with me tonight Jase, please" she asked as she moved away and swung her legs back onto the bed and tugged at Jason's vest, indicating for him to do the same.

Jason followed suit. He laid next to her, his head hitting the soft cloud like pillow. Kimberly put her head on Jason's chest, her right leg draped around his abdomen and her arm gently wrapped around his shoulder and neck.

Jason felt relaxed. The weight of Kimberly wrapped around him, giving him a sense of belonging and tranquillity. They both felt immense comfort and peace. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, they both became very sleepy. No need to clear their heads or try and relax. Kimberly and Jason were more relaxed than they had been for a long time. They were searching for 5 years, but tonight, they had finally found home.

Jason awoke the next morning to the sunshine blazing through the curtains of Zack and Trini's large guest room. He turned around and smiled as the love of his life was laid next to him, still asleep. Her arm resting on his chest. He leaned towards her and kissed her hand, he kissed her arm and that's when he noticed something on her wrist. His eyes focused as they acclimatised to the light in the room. He gasped when he realised what those scars were.

**_I really hope you enjoyed that chapter guys and girls. I've tried to capture their emotions perfectly. I hope I have done a good job._**

**_Peace out._**

**_Red dragon_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Biryani—**_**thanks for your get well messages.**__**  
**__**It's very thoughtful. I'm glad you liked the nostalgia of chapter 10. There will be more nostalgia in this chapter. I'm happy that you liked chapter 11. It didn't have too much drama and shocking stuff. As you said it had realism. Thank you **_

**Zmonsta- **_**thank you for your concern. I'm glad acupuncture helped you. Never give up. Keep fighting and continue with complementary therapies. Ha I was crushing hard on Kim but I copied everything Jason did, he was my first role model. NO WAY. You met ASJ. Unfortunately they don't come often to the UK. I've never had the Chance. But I'm happy for you. Keep on fangirling. Thank you for paying such good attention to the details I write. Hmm food for thought. Thanks for the ideas. Keep them coming. I always take all ideas into consideration. Thanks your awesome too. I might do a double update today. **_

_**Right chapter 12 takes place a day before the power transfer. November 1994**_

**JASON **

Jason was laid on his bed possibly for the final time in a while. Tomorrow he would be transferring his red ranger powers to Rocky. Zack to Adam and Trini to Aisha. He didn't want to do it. He wanted to stay and finish Lord Zedd and Rita. He felt like he was forgotten. He didn't have any gripe with Zordons decision to name Tommy as the new leader. Tommy's new white ranger powers were amazing. Saba was brilliant and the tiger zord was awesome. The new leaders powers were much stronger than any of the other rangers.

Tommy was given all important missions. Jason was stuck fighting putties. To top it all off, Kimberly hardly spoke to him anymore. They didn't go out for movies or food at all anymore. She hadn't come to his house for a couple of months now. Which ex strange as she only lived 3 doors down.

Jason sighed as he looked at the photo in his hand of Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly all stood around Jason after he won the golden pipe trophy. _Those were the days he thought _as he let out a huge sigh.

Tomorrow he would be flying to Switzerland as soon as they had transferred the powers over to the new rangers. He would be there for a few years. Maybe more if further opportunities came knocking.

He put the photo down on the bed as he closed his eyes trying to fight off tears.

_I won't see Kimberly in lord knows how long. Can I actually live without her. I'll be with Trini and Zack but Kimmy will be here fighting monsters without my protection. Billy will be here to help though _he thought. Which cheered him up slightly.

Billy had attained his black belt in karate a few weeks ago. He had become a complete different person. Not only highly intelligent but very competent in fighting too. A knock on the door startled Jason as he looked up expecting to see his mom give her final goodbyes.

The door opened and there stood Kimberly. Wearing white denim shorts, pink tee and white trainers with pink socks. Her colour coding was always on point.

"Hey Jase. Your mom let me in. May I?" She asked pointing to his room. Jason nodded in approval

"We haven't really spoken properly in weeks now Jason. I thought I'd come see you b- be- before you left us." She mumbled as she made her way to the bed to sit next to Jason. Jason hadn't moved at all. His eyes fixed on the photo next to him on the right

Kimberly noticed what Jason was looking at and decided to lean over him to look at the photo. Making Jason shift nervously.

Jason saw Kimberly lean over his lap to the photo and felt searing pain in his chest. _Possibly the closest you'll be with her in years _he thought

"Hey I love this photo Jase. Are you taking this with you?" she asked

Jason nodded

"Are you actually going to say something rex!" demanded Kimberly as she tore he eyes off the photo and sat eye level with Jason glaring at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. Neither of them breaking eye contact.

"I dunno maybe. I'll miss you Kim, stop me from going, I don't want to leave you here without me, geez Jason. You just decide to piss off to fuckin Switzerland without even asking me about it and how I feel. Damn you Jason Scott " Kim shouted the last bit

Kim's outburst surprised Jason. He felt a fire burn in his chest.

"How about you. You've forgotten all about me and I haven't even left yet. You've hardly spoken to me for the last few months Kimberly" Retorted Jason. He only ever used her full name when he was angry or upset with her.

"Don't you dare Scott. I HAVE been talking with you. It's not MY fault all you can do is train and play football in the park with the guys. You haven't asked me how I feel and how I'm doing, in God knows how long " said Kimberly through gritted teeth further glaring into Jason's eyes.

"Maybe that's because you've been crawling up the new rangers asses. My replacements, and forgetting all about your oldest friend" replied Jason with his own glare

"Jason you idiot. Do you really think anyone could ever replace you' said Kimberly. Her glare faded away into a frown. Her eyes becoming soft

"Yep. The white ranger did" replied Jason his eyes feeling heavy and the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Tommy never replaced you Jason. I said NOBODY can ever replace you. He's my boyfriend rex, He loves me. I obviously have to spend time with him. But that doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you. That doesn't mean I love you any less" she responded calmly her own mouth beginning to twitch and nostrils flaring.

Jason looked away from his friend and stared at the wall. _She loves me. But not in that way _he thought

"Jason. It's killing me that my best friends are leaving to another continent. I have to put on a brave face to not worry anyone. But your my Jason. I can talk to you" she continued

"Its about time you spoke to me again" replied Jason

"Jason. Why are you so angry at me" she asked him putting her hand on his shoulder and trying to look at his face. Jason didn't budge.

"I miss how we were Kim. Inseparable and always together. I- I'm going to miss you Kimmy. And I can't face you it's killing me" he replied. She leaned forward to look at him and saw tears falling down his face.

This shocked Kimberly. She had never seen Jason cry. Not since he broke his wrist when they were children. She flung her arms around his neck and dragged him on to the bed. Laying down beside him. Leaning her head onto his chest. The sight of her strong former leader made tears stream down her face and onto his chest, causing a wet patch on his t shirt. They laid there silently crying for What felt like eternity.

"I love you kimmy". Jason broke The silence. Stroking her hair gently

**KIMBERLY **

"I love you too Jason" said Kimberly looking up at her best friend. "I don't want you to go. Please don't go Jase. Please" she begged him clutching onto his T-shirt. Her heart was tearing into pieces.

"I have to go Kim. Its all been settled. The power transfer is tomorrow. All the tickets and events in Switzerland are booked too" replied Jason fighting back tears.

"But I can't do this without you Jase". She snuggled into his chest further. Her chest beginning to tighten

" You have Tommy and Billy" Jason kissed Kim's head

"They're not you. Nobody can take your place okay Scott"

"And nobody will ever take your spot Kimmy. I'll call you and I'll write to you too. Our paths will cross again Pinky. And I look forward to that day" stated Jason fighting the urge to start crying again

"You better do T-Rex. I can't go with you to the airport tomorrow okay" Said Kim

"Why" asked Jason

"I won't be able to let you go Jase. I'll literally cling onto you and physically drag you away. If I go. Then you stay here. I will go into the airplane and drag you out of I have to. And I'm being serious. There's no way I'm letting you go. You'll have to go without me. "she said simply

"Well I guess this the last time we'll have together isn't it" inquired Jason

"You'll be busy transferring the powers and flying away from me. I just want to stay here in this moment. I don't know if I'll ever have it again" said Kimberly as she looked at Jason and sat up a bit until she was nearly laid on top of him and stroked his face.

_I should kiss him before I never get the chance again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. What the hell girl. Where did that come from _She thought as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Then make the most of it Kimmy". Said Jason as he studied her face. Glancing down at her puffy lips which were swollen because of all the pouting and crying

_He's literally asking me to kiss him. I am going to. But what about Tommy. _She mentally fought with herself whether she should or not.

To her surprise, Jason quickly pressed his lips onto hers as all thoughts disappeared out of her mind.

She felt his lips push against hers, she glanced at him before closing her eyes to savour the moment. She then felt his lips relent

_No. Don't stop _

Kimberly pushed back, kimberly now taking control. They fought for control in the wet kiss for what felt like eternity before they broke apart to come up for air. Covered in tears.

They sat there stunned. Staring at each other in shock

_What just happened. My best friend kissed me. I kissed him back... I Just kissed Jason lee Scott. How?why? Why did I feel so good? Probably because he's going away. _

A barrage of thoughts invaded Kimberly's mind as she continued staring at the man in front of her. Laid over his legs and abdomen.

"Kim I'm sorry. I'm going away tomorrow, and I might not have gotten another chance. I'm so sorry. "said Jason looking away from her intoxicating gaze

She slowly put her hand to his chin and turned his head to look at her again. A tear falling down her cheek onto her curved lips. Jason looked at Kimberly smiling and returned with a smile himself

"Jase, don't apologise. I wanted to kiss you too. I just didn't know if it was the right thing to do. You know."

_It was the right thing it sure felt like it. _

"Did it feel right" he asked her

_Uh oh. He read my mind again. _

"Yes it did Jason. But look. Keep this quiet. Don't tell anyone. If anyone finds out" Kim looked horrified

"You'll be in deep trouble. Especially with Tommy" he finished for her

"Yeah Tommy. God. I can't believe. No you know what. To hell with it. It happened. It felt amazing. Your leaving me Tomorrow. And this is something I have wanted to do for a long time. Let's just focus on that" stated Kimberly as she laid on Jason's chest once again.

"You've wanted to do it for a long time?" asked Jason

"Ssssh" replied Kim. Snuggling up to her best friend.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours. Reminiscing about the past decade of their lives together.

Kimberly left late that night after her fitting goodbye with her best friend.

The power transfer the next day was more difficult than they had thought it would be. They had to go to the deserted planet to find the sword of light they fought serpenterra but they managed to do it on time and the power rangers watched the viewing globe as Trini, Zack and Jason left for the peace conference. Kimberly fought back the tears and smiled for her friends embarking on a new adventure, still. Fighting to help people around the world.

This would mark the last time Kimberly saw Jason for 3 years. Her relationship with Tommy changed after that hard goodbye. She still loved him. But she was in conflict with herself. Was she in Love with Tommy or did she just love him. They were two very different things.

She would leave the power rangers less than a year later to move to Florida with coach Schmidt. It was there that she realised she didn't love Tommy. It was in Florida that she sent Tommy the break up letter. And it was in Florida where she learnt just how much she loved Jason.

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always. Please R&R **_

**_Next update within the next 24 hours. I'm moving fast trying to finish this. Not many chapters left _**

**_Peace out_**

**_Red dragon _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Warning. Chapter 13 contains themes of adult nature. **_

**2002**

**KIMBERLY**

Kimberly awoke at 9am the next day to the best sight she has seen in the past 5 years. The love of her life kissing her arm. She smiled brightly at him blinking because of the sun in her eyes. The look of pure horror in Jason's eyes, halted her smile, replacing it with a worried expression.

"Kim…." Muttered Jason as he looked into Kim's eyes

"Are you OK baby?" she asked. _I cannot lose him again. Please god. _

"What's this?" he asked as he traced her wrists.

She took her left arm from him and looked at where he was pointing. She saw her scars. She sighed and began to think. _Oh shit what do I tell him. How do I tell him. I should lie. No I should be honest. Don't build anything on lies. Ever! _

Through he inner struggle, she decided to be honest with Jason.

"Right Jase. Promise you won't get angry?" she asked, sitting up, crossing her legs under her and playing with a lock of her brown hair as it fell down her cheek

"OK I promise" he answered as he looked at her in pure horror.

"OK. So a few months after you left. I found myself in an awful place. I stopped eating, I didn't go out. I didn't have a job. I had a lot of trouble sleeping Jase. Every time I closed my eyes. I saw you. I saw what happened with Carl. I saw you l-leaving over a-and over a-a-and over again" as she said the last part, her voice became hoarse and she stuttered. Tears filling her eyes. She put her head down and began to sob.

Jason leaned forward and put his hand on her knee. Kim grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed really hard

"I'm just making sure your actually real" she said as she looked up at him, now only gently holding his large, rough hand in her small, soft hand. She continued as she held eye contact with the dark haired former red ranger.

"I became a total wreck Jason. Memories from being a ranger came back to haunt me, every time I got kidnapped by Zedd and Rita, every time we got hurt. I was constantly reminded of the nights my parents fought, the divorce, my mom leaving for France. I was alone Jason. I had Nobody. I was haunted by so many memories. Of everything. But the most damaging was the memory of you leaving and what happened with Carl" she started to cry again. Jason squeezed her hand. Telling her he was there with her.

"I attempted to call you numerous times Jase. I left so many messages. Your phone one day stopped ringing. I thought I had lost you forever. I couldn't live without you by my side. You showed me more love than I had ever experienced in all my life. And all of a sudden it was gone. All because of me. I was stupid. I fucked up big time. I threatened the love of my life with police, when all he was doing was doing was protecting me." She closed her eyes and took some heavy deep breaths for a few seconds.. She opened her eyes again and continued.

"I couldn't take it Jason. I thought I had lost you. I had no friends, no family, no You. I gave up on myself. I started to self harm. Lightly cutting myself with sharp objects. Forks, knives. Pieces of broken plastic and metal. The physical pain reduced my emotional pain somewhat. I slowly lost all hope. When one day whilst watching TV. Our TV show came on. I looked to my side and realized I was alone. I broke down. I threw my glass of water across the room and eventually saw the broken pieces of glass… I picked a piece of glass up and did it." She stopped looking at Jason and quickly looked down at her knees. Shaking.

Jason was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kimmy what did you do" he managed to croak out. His throat constricted.

"I cut my wrists. Deep this time. I laid on the couch. Our couch. I became dizzy and saw the couch becoming soaked with my own blood. I saw a photo we took when we went out to Orlando once. Remember that?" she asked

Jason nodded

"well I saw that and I thought there was hope. Maybe one day I could see you again. If there was a chance for that to happen, even the slightly smallest chance, I needed to survive that night. I quickly dialed 911 and told them what I did. The rest is a blur Jase" Kim looked up from her knees to look at Jason with tears flooding her eyes. He had a very confused look on his tearful face, and was shaking his head in disbelief.

**JASON **

"No way Kimmy. You nearly died. You nearly died because of me" he said in disbelief, running his hand through his thick dark brown hair. His Eyes wide open. He felt absolutely devastated. How could this happen to Kimberly. _Why didn't you just answer her calls you fuckin idiot. She needed you! _He hated himself. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated himself right now. Not Carl, not even Lord Zedd.

"No baby. Not because of you. Just with everything I've been through" Kim replied cupping his face in her hand.

"I woke up in hospital and I had to go to therapy. I had to obviously hide the whole ranger thing from the psychologist. But I did tell him that I had been there a few times when monsters attacked Angel Grove. I even told them I got kidnapped by Zedd and the power rangers saved me. I had to go into a lot of detail and obviously miss out the Part of me being a ranger, But I managed to convince them. Basically after all the sessions they diagnosed me with severe depression and mild PTSD" kimberly finished

"Wow that's crazy. How are you coping now Kimmy. Did you get help? I hope your feeling better within yourself" He moved to pick up Kim and he cradled her small frame in his strong arms in the edge of the bed

"Yeah Jase. I'm on top of my medication. And I believe I can conquer anything with you by my side. That's if you will give me another chance. Please Rex. Give me one more chance. I won't make another mistake like that. Ever" she said as she buried her face in his neck

"I should be asking you for another chance Kimmy. I panicked. I got scared and I ran away. I was paranoid. I thought you didn't need me. Didn't want me. I can't believe how wrong I was. I'm sorry for deserting you. You will never be alone baby. I will never leave your side. That's if YOU give Me another chance" Jason begged her as he cradled her gently in his arms.

"I think we both did stupid things. Let's just start back from there yes? Back from where we left things in Jacksonville" she asked him

"Yes kimmy of course. Anything you want" he answered as Kimberly wrapped her hands around his neck and moved to take his bottom lip into her mouth.

Jason and Kimberly made out for a while before they showered and got ready for the day. They got dressed. Jason wore black jeans with red polo shirt. Kimberly slipped into a beautiful burgundy dress. Letting her hair down loosely so that it just rested on her shoulders. She definitely looked smaller than before but just as beautiful in Jason's opinion.

They both exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs.

Trini and Billy were in the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar having breakfast. They looked up to see Jason and Kimberly walk in hand in hand beaming ear to ear. Looking happier than they had done so yesterday. They hadn't seen them Smile as brightly as they did this morning.

"Wow who are you two" asked Trini jokingly

"Yes. And what have you done with Jason and kimberly" added Billy beaming at them

Jason and Kim Stood there smiling. Not knowing what to say.

"I'm really glad you guys worked things out. It was meant to be. I always knew from high school that you two belonged together. I felt like banging your heads together the amount of times you missed opportunities to be together. But I'm so happy that you're together now and that's what matters. Said Trini as she smiled at the reunited couple.

"Yes it's most joyous for us all that this has happened. At long last guys" added Billy

"Thank you guys for everything. We owe it to you for supporting us" said Kimberly

"Yo yo yo. What's happening here" came a voice from Behind them. Zack had come down. He was always fond of his sleep. He had obviously just showered as his hair was still wet.

"My man Jason has finally found the courage to make his princess his princess. It's a miracle. And it's about damn time. I've been hearing about it since I was 14" said zack a huge Grin on his face as he walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of the beaming couple

"In all honesty Zack. It was because of your actions yesterday that I'm here. I have to thank you for giving me fight and realization to do this" he said as he clasped hands with Zack.

He turned around to face everyone as zack moved into the kitchen and sat next to Trini holding her hand and smiling up at Jason and Kim..

"I have to thank you three for urging me to speak to Kimberly. Last night You were all here making sure I wasn't sleeping. Making sure I went upstairs to face my fears. I did so. And I found a woman who loves me more than I could've ever imagined." he smiled at Kim who cuddled up to his arm.

"I was the one to blame. I was a coward and I dealt with this like a child" Kim tried to argue that it was her fault but Jason shook his head and dismissed what she was thinking.

"I've never been one to show emotions. But I love Kimberly more than anything and I love you three so so much. Let's have an amazing weekend" said Jason as they joined their friends at the breakfast bar.

That Saturday was amazing. It was like 1994 all Over again. The team had all made a picnic basket full of food and drinks and went to the beach for a day out. Zack took his car, A 2001 Lexus that he bought with his decent salary he got as he worked as a marketing manager for a big firm. Jason took kimberly with him on his motorbike. He had gone downtown and bought her a helmet before he let her get on the bike. She was scared but also excited. She clung on to Jason tightly throughout the whole journey to the beach. Once they got there. They had an amazing time. They splashed around in the water, lazed around the sand and ate the picnic food. They shared memories and made some more memories. Lots of pictures were taken and lots of teasing ensued about how they had all changed. Though it felt like they were back in time as teenagers.

Once the sun had begun to set, they made their way back to Zack and Trini's for a relaxed evening in, watching TV. They parked into the Taylors front yard when they all saw that Tommy Oliver was stood outside the home.

They all got out of their vehicles and walked towards Tommy, surprised he was here. How and why was Tommy here.

_**What was Tommy doing at the reunion?**_

_**I hope you like this chapter. I tried to add some realism in how being a power ranger could affect someone's mental health. Kimberly has been through a lot in the show. But her unhappiness was never shown. I wanted to Show how she must have felt with all the things that have happened to her. **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Red dragon **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**JASON**

Zack, Trini and Billy got out of Zacks car, as Jason and Kimberly took off their helmets and slowly got off the motorbike. Tommy didn't know they were a couple. Jason wasn't quite sure how he would take it. _He should be fine. He's with Kat now anyway. _Thought Jason

The 5 original rangers slowly walked up to Tommy.

"Hey gang. I'm sorry to have party crashed like this but it's an emergency" Said Tommy looking at them all, especially Jason who was holding hands with Kimberly.

"What's up Tommy. Hope everyone's okay" asked Jason

"Yeah I mean, I thought you were doing your degree man. This must be real important added Zack

"It is guys. I've been sent a mission" Tommy once again turned to Jason. His eyes briefly lingering on who's hand he was holding.

"King Mondo's surviving lieutenants are gathering forces, attempting to revive serpenterra. If they succeed, It'll spell disaster for earth. All of the red rangers, past and present are being recruited to tackle this problem. Rocky couldn't come due to his injuries so he gave his surviving power coin to me to give to you " Said Tommy taking out a power coin from a red box and handing it over to Jason.

Jason took the power coin. Feeling a surge of lightning shoot up his arm and into his body.

"But how is this possible? The power grid has been destroyed" asked Billy

"We're still working on that Billy. Some say, when Zordon was released, he restored good to everything. We think he restored the original power coins too. Rocky was able to morph. But it wasn't enough for him. His back has not healed much at all since his accident. Since Jason is the Original red mighty Morphin power ranger, we feel as though the power would work more efficiently. Give it a try Jase" asked Tommy

Jason's eyes found Kim's. She looked terrified. But nodded. Zack opened the doors to his house and they all went inside for some privacy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" Said Jason in that familiar strong voice. He has wanted to say that for a while now.

"TYRANNOSAURUS"

Jason successfully morphed into the red ranger, right in Zack and Trini's living room. The rest of the group looked at Jason in awe. They hadn't seen Jason in his ranger suit for 7 years.

"How does it feel" asked Tommy

"Man I feel amazing" replied Jason

Jason felt like he had a huge dosage of Caffeine. He felt a wave of energy wash over every inch of his body.

"Well let's get going then buddy" said Tommy with a huge smile spreading across his face.

**KIMBERLY **

"Hold on a minute" interrupted Kimberly. With worry in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you and all spiky" continued Kim gesturing to Tommy's new haircut. Making Tommy smile

"But why do you need Jason. We were having an amazing time here. And you just want him to start packing and go gallivanting with you" said Kimberly in a rather loud tone. Locking eyes with the former green ranger.

"We're saving the world Kimberly. We're not just going off to mess around. I've risked my future to go take care of this " stated Tommy

Jason powered down and turned to Kimberly.

"Baby if you don't want me to go, then I won't go".

Kimberly pondered this for a moment. She knew how much Jason loved being a ranger and how much he missed it. She didn't want to make him miss something he loved and she didn't want to possibly lose someone she loved.

"Look. Jase I gotta split man. Keep the coin. If you decide to come then awesome. Its gonna be amazing to have the first ever red ranger with us, if not. We'll still kick ass, but It would be much easier with you. Hopefully I see you later. We're at the NASADA hangar" Tommy then turned to Kimberly

"If he does come, I'll make sure he returns back to you in one piece" He gave kimberly a warm Smile before turning to Jason. "if you don't come, I understand dude. But if I don't get the chance to say this to you guys. I'm really happy to see you two together" he smiled at the shock on their faces

"It's pretty obvious guys. I knew it when I saw you two together at muiranthias Island. The looks you gave each other showed that You loved each other deeply. I guess I always had a feeling this would happen. I wish you nothing but the best. But I gotta go. We'll catch up later"

Tommy smiled at the group as he teleported away in red.

Kimberly felt he looked weird in red. Red was Jason's colour. Green suited Tommy more.

_Wow Tommy is okay with us. That's a huge relief. _She thought

"Guy's were just gonna go upstairs for a bit okay. We'll join you down here in a few. Don't start the movie without us" said Jason as he took kimberly by the hand and they made their way to the large bedroom.

The other rangers were still in awe over what they saw.

"Dya think I could get my power coin back From Adam" chirped in Zack.. Trini slapped him on the arm and they went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Billy talking about power grids, and multi universes and generators.

Kimberly sat down on the bed and looked up at Jason.

"At least Tommy had given us his blessing" said Jason with a an amused look on his face. The power coin still in his hand.

"Look Jase. Your back in my life and I want you here with me. But I don't want to hold you prisoner."

Jason walked over to Kim and sat down next to her.

**NASADA HANGAR **

Tommy looked at the group inside the Hangar. "Okay guys," he said. "Lets do this." the seven Power rangers started for the entrance ramp to the Astro megaship.

"Wait," Andros said. "Wasn't there another Red Ranger here on Earth?"

Tommy stopped and sighed, guessing that his good old friend had possibly let him down. He turned to look at Andros. "I was hoping he'd show up, but I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him."

Andros nodded, but noticed the disappointment in Tommy's eyes.

The Rangers continued to the megaship when all of a sudden Cole said "Do you guys hear that?" All 7 former rangers started to listen for something.

Through the noise of the megaship, the noise of a motorbike engine was just barely audible.

The seven men moved quickly out of the hangar, shielding their eyes from the sun, looking out for the source of the noise which grew louder. In the distance, was a man riding a Harley Davidson motorcycle. His face was masked by the black and gold helmet he wore.

Finally, the bike came to a stop in front of the former rangers. He turned the engine off and kicked the side stand down and slid off the motorbike . Then, his hands moved up toward his helmet, he clicked the helmet and removed it. His face smiling brightly at the group in front of him.

Tommy smiled as he had known this would be his old friend "Jason ." he said as he saw Jason walk towards the group.

"You guys weren't gonna do this without me were you?" said Jason as his eyes met Tommy's.

Taking his eyes away from Tommy, Jason made his way over to the other side of the line, looking at each Ranger one by one. He noticed the youngest man in the red headband supporting long black hair, seemed really nervous.

Jason approached him. "So you must be the new guy." he said

Cole quickly wiped his sweaty hand across the leg of his jeans before holding it out to Jason. "Hi , I'm Cole."

Jason smiled and patted him on the arm. "Good." He didn't want this newbies sweat all over him.

Jason started to walk down the line, eyeing each Ranger. "I recognize some of you guys." he said. Finally, he reached Wes, Tommy and the quantum ranger and couldn't help but grin. "Some more than others."

Jason then turned to Tommy. For a moment, the two men just stood there. There had once been a time when they had been the green and red ranger, best friends and brothers in combat and out of combat. The two men had become extremely close when they were rangers. Yet there was a slight air of nervousness surrounding them.

_Maybe he didn't take it too well seeing me with Kim _thought Jason

Tommy smiled at Jason. "I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all."

Jason chuckled. "You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original Red Ranger did you?"

The two men clasped hands like the good old days.

Then, together, the eight Power Rangers made their way toward the Astro Megaship preparing to defeat evil once again

After they defeated general Venjix and the other remnants of the machine empire. They all high fived and Tommy was the first one to walk away.

Cole, the newest ranger looked at him in awe.

"Wow, so that was Tommy. He really is the greatest ranger" said Cole

The rest of the rangers laughed at this comment.

TJ spoke first as he clapped a hand on her youngsters shoulder. "well I wouldn't go that far. After all. I was the one that replaced him"

Jason looked at them in disbelief. "Are you kidding me. I was the one doing all the work, while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly" he said. _Wow I sound like a right bitch _he thought. Did he really hold That against Tommy. He then thought of Kimberly. _I bet she's so Worried. I better haul ass. _

He looked around at all the other rangers vying for top spot. They all said their goodbyes and Jason hopped back onto his Harley and went back to Kimberly as fast as he could.

**SUNDAY EVENING. TAYLOR HOUSEHOLD **

Kimberly was in the living room of the Taylor House. They had just finished watching a movie.

"Guys. Jason Should be back by now. He's been gone for over a day" said Kimberly resting her elbow on her knee and placing her chin in her hand.

"He's probably very close Kim" said Zack with a comforting smile to Kimberly. "Knowing him. He's probably not slept or eaten anything. He's most likely running back to us as we speak"

"I guess your right" replied Kim. In the same position.

"Guys I better depart back to Angel grove. Marge is awaiting my arrival" said Billy.

"Yeah that's cool Bill. It was great seeing you again" said Zack as he embraced his old friend.

"You too. Make sure to visit our place soon. Your not far from us at all. Approximately 22.8 minutes via your car at the average speed" said Billy in a matter of factly tone. Making everyone laugh.

The rangers all Said goodbye to Billy as Billy left in his 1999 blue Mercedes-Benz. They all returned to the living room and sat down once more in anticipation.

Some time passed and Kim thought she heard a motorbike

"So when Arnold thought that the poster would be better-" Zack was talking about an idea one of his Co workers had, he was interrupted by Kimberly.

"Hey guys can you hear that" said Kim jumping up and going to the window.

"Yeah. It could be him". Said Trini joining her at the window

Kimberly ran to the front door and headed outside onto the lawn. She saw a motorbike heading towards them. Her heart beginning to race a little now, her eyes focused on the motorbike.

As the bike approached. Zack and Trini came out and stood next to kimberly on the front porch. The motorbike halted to a stop once inside the front yard. The figure shut off his engine, kicked down the side stand and took off his helmet revealing it was in fact Jason. Kimberly Squealed in delight and ran to the man she loved. She embraced him. Not even giving him the time to get off the motorbike.

Zack and Trini stood watching in delight as two of their best friends were falling deeper in love by the second, right in front of them.

Jason and Kimberly stayed the night again with the Taylors. They mutually decided that they would start a new life together here in California moving either in Angel grove or near Zack and Trini. They realised just how much they missed their friends. Jason knew it would help Kimberly recover from her depression and PTSD. He had made sure she was comfortable being back in the place she grew up. She told him it's where she found him, Jason. And she decided she needed her friends around her.

They stayed with the Taylors for a few nights whilst looking at apartments. Jason had taught at the biggest dojos he could find in his travels around the country. His CV and his skills spoke for themselves. He had saved up a very good amount of money. He wanted to eventually open up his own Dojo, but sharing a life with Kimberly was more important.

They found an amazing apartment in Angel grove. It was just the right size for a couple. One large bedroom and a guest bedroom, a separate bathroom as well as an en suite. The kitchen was very spacious. Much larger than the one Kim currently had and the living room was a big improvement also. Another positive was that the apartment was close to Billy and a 20 minute drive away from Zack and Trini. Jason and Kimberly spent just over half of their combined savings on a down payment for the beautiful apartment.

Jason had agreed to teach taekwondo and karate at the Angel Grove martial arts centre in downtown. All that was left was to go back to Florida and help Kim move out of the apartment.

Zack and Trini had bought them flights to Florida disguised as a housewarming gift. They had also secretly bought them some furniture and would be fitting it in at the new apartment whilst Jason and Kim were in Florida. Jason left the Harley with Zack and flew to Florida.

In the airplane. Kimberly told Jason how Carl was incarcerated for 2 years. He had come back out and sent a letter to Kimberly apologising for everything. He agreed to never contact her again and he stayed true to his word.

Once they landed in Jacksonville airport, Jason was flooded with memories of the night of the pan globals. How he was so nervous and excited to surprise his then best friend. Now he was back here, not alone, but holding hands with his high school sweetheart. A moment he thought would never come To fruition.

As they finally reached the flat. Jason stared at the door. He felt so nervous. He hadn't been here in 5 years. The last time was horrible. Kimberly slid her hand into his as she felt that would ease the nerves. She took out her key from her purse and handed it to Jason.

"You open it baby." She said with a smile spreading across her face.

_**I decided to leave it there. The next chapter will be slightly different. **_

_**Sorry if it Feels rushed. I'm trying to get this story finished and there's a lot of stuff to yet write. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless**_

_**Please R&R everyone I want to see what everyone thinks.**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Red dragon **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Biryani—****my pleasure. Oh wow really. I thought I rushed it. I'm glad it didn't feel so. Ha-ha I couldn't miss the iconic line out. Aww thankyou biryani. Your awesome. **_

_**You guys seriously keep me going with the reviews. I'm getting a bit of writers block at the moment. Don't know where this is going completely. But I'm trying my best. **_

_**Warning. This chapter contains scenes of adult nature.**_

Jason slowly opened the door to the flat and both of them stepped inside. He stared at the surroundings. Soaking up the wave of emotions flooding his thoughts.

"I'm the happiest I've been in a long time Jase. I'm no longer scared of being here. Your here with me" said kimberly as Jason locked the door behind them.

He noticed that everything was in more or less the same place. The only thing that changed was the couch. It had been replaced with a new black leather couch with pink cushions of course. His Nintendo was still plugged in at the TV. His things exactly where he left them. It was like he was transported back in time. All the heartache and bad blood between them disintegrated.

They threw down their luggage and Kim suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into the bedroom, looking deep Into his eyes as she bit her lip. "We hardly got the chance at Zack and Trini's" whispered kimberly.

She ripped off his clothes. Kissing him in between each item of clothing she took off. "We did, you just couldn't stop screaming" replied Jason as she undid his belt and pulled off his jeans

Kimberly smirked at Jason seductively, biting his bottom lip hard, then sucking on it gently.

Jason was left in just his grey boxer shorts. He appeared bulkier than the last time he was here. But his muscles were still bulging, Kimberly ran a finger from his lips down to his boxer shorts, nibbling his lips as she did so. She slowly slid off his boxers.

"Shall we have a shower" she whispered in his ear.

"Only if you join me" he replied as he pulled off her dress.

"That's what I was thinking of doing" said Kimberly as she stood there in her red and black bra and panties.

Jason slowly undid her bra with one hand, the other reaching behind her and squeezing her firm butt cheek. Their mouths met in a ferocious kiss. Their tongues entwining, As Jason slowly pulled her panties down to her ankles.

Kimberly kicked them off and Jason grabbed her hand and sprinted to the familiar en suite.

He turned on the shower and they both got in. Face to face, they wrapped their arms around each other whilst warm water poured down both of their naked bodies. Their mouths met again in a passionate kiss.

Kimberly moved her hand down and began to stroke Jason, he in retaliation lowered his hand in between Kim's legs and used his fingers expertly. Making Kim moan loudly in the shower. Both trying to gain the upper hand.

Jason turned Kim around and pushed her up against the shower wall, water dripping down onto his Broad shoulders, he pushed his torso onto her. She loved it, when the usually reserved former red ranger took charge in these situations. It made Her tick.

She backed up against him, grinding her butt up and down his lap, going faster as she felt him stiffen. She moaned loudly as Jason suddenly grabbed a tight hold of her wet hair, yanking her head back and roughly slid inside her. Kim's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt and watched Jason thrust, slowly at first but building up speed with each thrust. Along with the gentle dripping of the warm water from the shower, hitting her cold back occasionally, this was total euphoria.

**1 Hour Later **

**KIMBERLY **

Jason and Kimberly were laid on their bed, wrapped in towels, side by side with glazed looks over their eyes. _ I'm so glad I'm on the pill _she thought as she kept playing the shower scene over and over again in her head.Jason and Kim has spoken about using contraception. They thought the pill would be the best option. _I can't wait for freakin condoms, takes the fun out of the spontaneity.. _

Kimberly looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was 5:35pm.

"Babe, we need to get dressed and I need to ring my landlord and give him notice" mumbled kimberly still staring at the clock with dazed eyes.

"Hmmm, how long will you give him" asked Jason

"I'm thinking a week. We can get everything in order." she added

"We sound like an old couple now don't we" Jason questioned

"What do you mean" said Kim as she turned to look at Jason.

"Well. We've just had an amazing shower" he turned his head and smirked at Kimberly "and now we're talking about our chores" he finished with a wide grin

"Well if this is what life will be like with you Jason. Fun first, chores later, I'm all for it. " she said with a wink

"Me too" he replied.

They sat there looking into each others glazed over eyes for a while before Kim pushed herself up and attempted to stand up to go retrieve her phone. Her knees wobbling as she planted her feet on the ground, She nearly fell, but Jason quickly stood up and held her.

"Hey princess. Let me go get that phone for you" he said as he laid her down gently on the bed and went to fetch the telephone

Kimberly agreed with the landlord that she would be here for another week to get her affairs in order. Most of her furniture in her Florida apartment was owned by the landlord. She had to replace the sofa because it had been severely stained the time she attempted to take her own life. Apart from the bed and television she didn't own the rest of the furniture. She had the TV since 1997, so she and Jason decided to replace the TV. She would also leave her bed behind as she needed a new one anyway. It would cost more to move these items across the country than to buy replacements from Angel Grove.

...

That night they were really tired because of the travel and "exercise" they had done earlier. They decided to call for a pizza delivery. They were sat on the couch like old times, watching TV.

Jason was sat on the couch with Kim laid down, resting her head in his lap.

"What you having baby?" asked Jason as picked up the phone

"Are we ordering from Gino's or little Napoli's?" She asked as she looked up at him. _Why is he so beautiful. Has he always been this beautiful _she thought as she watched him answer her question

"Well, it totally depends on what you feel like, Italian style, New York style, we could even go for Chicago style "

"Hmmm I'm awful at deciding Jase. Do it for me please" she mumbled lazily.

"OK. I choose Italian. Let's go for a pepperoni and a BBQ pulled chicken " he replied

"That sounds amazing. And that's why we're so perfect together Jason" said Kim with a huge smile at her boyfriend.

"Yes we are baby" he stated whilst dialling the pizza place.

The pizzas arrived half an hour later. They decided to watch a childhood movie they used to watch at Jason's when they were young. They used to order Pizza too.

This was exactly the Medicine Kimberly needed. A relaxing night in with the man she loved.

She thought she had lost him forever. It literally Drove her insane. But she was back here with Jason and she didn't want and need anything else. She hasn't felt this loved and wanted in a long long time.

They finished their food, Jason cleaned up, paying no attention to Kimberly's protests for her to clean up instead.

He carried her to bed in his arms for an early night. She had other plans however. She made love to him that night. Slow and romantic. They were hungry for each other when they reached the apartment. They were like starved animals. It had been years of passion built up and it exploded. Now however they were in a different state. A state of pure Nirvana.

They finally fell asleep in each others arms, they both didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire universe.

...

Kimberly and Jason went to the mall the next day. They were searching for suitcases to pack Kimberly's belongings in to take with her back to Angel Grove. Jason had rented a car for the week. They definitely needed it.

They had been in the mall for a couple of hours. Kimberly could not go to the mall without fighting the urge to do a bit of shopping. Jason had packed 3 bags full of her shopping into one of the two large suitcases they bought. She had bought so many clothes that Jason was wondering if she was to replace her entire wardrobe.

"I'm so sorry Jase. Give me a suitcase" she said as they started to walk out of yet another clothes shop.

"Don't be silly kimmy, I'm fine. It was a great idea to put the bags in the suitcase" replied Jason as they stepped out of the shop.

"I'm not just a pretty face " she teased

"No, your beautiful, intelligent, and incredibly bendy" Jason said , winking at the petty brunette.

Just as he turned around to look where he was going, he bumped into a shaggy haired man.

"Hey sorry dude" said Jason instinctively

The man turned around and faced Jason. Jason's jaw dropped. He was staring at the man he beat to a pulp 5 years ago. The man at the cause of all of their problems.

Kimberly's eyes popped out of her head. The fear and memories creeping back into her mind. Trepidation and panic settling in.

Carl looked at Jason and put his head down.

"Hey Jason isn't it. Look dude. I'm sorry for what I did. I was in a bad place. I got what I deserved" said Carl. Looking at the floor

Jason didn't know how to respond. He wanted to walk away, he also wanted to finish what he started. This man hurt Kimberly. _Kimberly. _His hands crushing the handles of the suitcase.

Jason glanced at Kimberly's face. He saw a look of pure horror on her face. He knew what she was thinking. He knew what he had to do.. Jason turned to look at Carl.

"I'm sorry that I lost control and that was a shitty thing for me to do as well. What's happened had affected us all. Its best if we don't talk about it. That cool?" He asked Carl who was now looking up at Jason.

"Yeah man. That's cool" he replied. "You two have a nice day" he added abruptly before walking off down past a row of shops towards an exit

Jason turned to Kimberly who was still wide eyed looking at Jason "Hey. Are you okay pinky?" he asked her

"Yeah Jase. I'm good. Can we go home now please babe" her feet shuffling

"Yes of course. Come on" he took his hand into hers and walked towards the opposite exit

_What a coincidence that we bump into Carl Here. _he thought as he walked with Kimberly who was gripping his Hand firmly, exiting the mall.

_**I don't know how I managed to pull this one out of the hat. I don't thing it was my best work. But I still hope you all enjoyed it **_

_**R&R I have hundreds of views on each chapter. Let me know what you guys. Don't be shy**_

_**I also wanted to apologise for any inaccuracies in regards to american culture, wording and knowledge. I'm British so I might be making mistakes. Correct me If I'm wrong. **_

_**Peace out**_

_**Red dragon **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason pulled up outside the apartment and parked the rental car in the parking lot. Turning the engine off, he slowly turned to look at Kimberly.

She was staring out of the window. He could not see her expression. But she had not spoken a single word during the trip back to their apartment.

"Are you OK Kim?' he asked her.

"Kinda" she replied. Not moving

"If you want to talk about it Kimmy, I'm here for you ok." He said as he looked at the back of her head.

She slowly turned to face him. As their eyes met, she gave him a faint smile. "I know you are. Thank you Jase" she mumbled before giving his hand a squeeze

"Let's go inside please" she said with a hint of a plea in her voice.

"Of course baby. Cmon let's go".

They got out of the car. Jason took the suitcases out of the back of the black Honda civic. They made their way up the elevator and into the apartment. Jason took the suitcases to the bedroom as Kimberly slumped down onto the couch, burying herself into the corner of the couch, looking rather subdued.

Jason took a deep breath before coming out. He had to be careful with his girlfriend. Making sure she was okay and not slipping back into her depression. He was most fearful of that. He had to protect her.

Jason made his way over to the couch to sit beside her, she didn't turn to look at him sitting there. _What do I Do? _

He leaned over and gently laid his head onto her right arm. Making sure not to put too much weight on her and not too little, he wanted her to know he was here with her.

To his surprise, Kimberly lifted her left arm and reached over her own head, placing her hand on the top of Jason's head, running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

Her eyes began to fill with tears. She kept her face buried in the couch. She didn't want Jason to see her cry again.

"I love you Rex. More than I can describe" she said as she fought back tears. Feeling her eyes getting heavier.

"Trust me Kimmy. I know. You have nothing to prove. I understand what I mean to you. And I want you to know. You mean the same to me. Just a million times more. Because I love you more pinky" he quipped with a cheeky smile on his face.

Kimberly turned her head and looked up at his handsome face beaming at her. "No. I love YOU more" she said

"Nope. No way. I love YOU more"

"Hell no. There's no way you can love me more. I love YOU more, more than I love shopping". She said raising her eyebrows, a tear falling down onto her cheek. Her eyes still flooded with tears but feeling better than before.

Jason kissed her tear off of her cheek and traced his thumbs under her eyes, catching the tears she was slowly releasing

"OK baby. You win today" he said. Opening his arms wide for her.

She crawled into his lap, curled up into a ball and he encased her tightly with his arms. She rested her head onto his chest and heard his calm heartbeat. _This is why Zordon made him the leader. He's so calming and assuring _she thought as she listened to his heart beat.

They stayed like that for the next half hour. Nobody saying a word. Just basking in the delight of each others company.

Jason heard and felt Kimberly's breathing slow down and get deeper. She was fast asleep. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was just after 3:30 PM.

_Do I wake her up. Do I stay here or take her to bed. _Jason couldn't decide what to Do. He chose to stay like this for a while longer. Until his arms began to get numb. He slowly stood up and gently laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

He went into the kitchen to prepare something nice for her to eat. He looked in the fridge and the cupboards and couldn't find anything decent to cook with. He frowned slightly as he closed he cupboard doors.

He needed to go to the grocery store. But was leaving Kim a good idea. _She would love it if I made her a lasagne. _He thought.

He put on a black jacket over his white t shirt and blue jeans and exited the apartment taking a spare key with him.

On his way to the escalator he sent Kimberly a text message, telling her where he was going. _Phones are getting really advanced _he thought as he flipped the Motorola shut.

"Which floor? " asked a rather overweight man in his 30s with short blonde hair

"Ground floor please" replied Jason as the large blonde man pushed the Ground button the elevator.

They reached the ground floor and Jason left the elevator. He got into the rental car and drove to the nearest grocery store as he picked up a few items. Ground beef, onions, garlic, carrots, mushroom, ingredients for a marinara sauce and a béchamel, lasagne sheets, salad and some more ingredients for the kitchen.

Jason put the bags in the back of the car and got in to the drivers seat and put in an ACDC Cd. He was going to make the best lasagne he could. He was using his Moms recipe. Kimberly would be so happy, she loved his mom's lasagne.

He was driving back to the apartment when a big blue car in front of him halted all of a sudden.

Jason had to quickly crush the breaks with his foot as he just missed the car.

"What the hell you doing man" he shouted.

The driver stuck out a hand to apologize and carried on driving. _Weird_

"_**THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER"**_

He love this song, it reminded him of the thunder Megazords. He chuckled to himself as he pulled in to the apartment parking lot. Kimberly was calling him. He took his phone out as he got out of the car and was about to accept the call when someone got out of the same blue car that had nearly made them have a car crash. The car was parked a few metres behind him. He recognized the man from earlier. The fat blonde man from the elevator

"Jason isn't it? He shouted as he approached him

"Yeah who are you?" Jason replied

The fat blonde guy motioned to his car and out came 4 men. A very large bald man. He must of have been near 7 feet tall, a big spider tattooed onto the side of his neck. A Sleeve tattoo on his right arm. He was well built too. The other 3 men were of average size. Smaller than Jason.

_I can take these idiots _thought Jason as he eyed all the men slowly walking towards him, especially the beastly one. That's when he noticed they were all carrying baseball bat's.

His phone rang again. _Shit, Kimberly. She needs to know. _But he doesn't want to scare her. Maybe talking his way out of this would be wiser.

"Hey you there" he spoke to the fat guy. "Who are you?" he asked him again.

"Your worst nightmare" he replied as he walked up to Jason, fists raised.

Jason moved away from his rental car and kept all of the men in front of him. He looked around the parking lot. The walls surrounding it were huge. Nobody could see what was going on. _Dammit _he thought.

The fat guy threw a punch, Jason caught his hand and twisted his wrist, yanking the arm down and dislocating the it. The fat blonde guy let out a scream as Jason punched the man with his other fist making him grunt as the rest of the men ran towards them, weapons raised.

Jason threw the blonde guy into the beastly man. Sending them both crashing to the floor.

The other 3 men swung wildly at Jason with the bats. Jason ducked and dodged them all.. He took off his jacket quickly and readied it in his hand. To use it to catch the baseball bats with.

Two of the men swung their bat's again and Jason used his jacket to catch one of the bat's to his right and whipped it out of the man's hand, downing him with a side kick to the groin and throwing down the jacket and bat as he grabbed the second man's wrist which was holding the baseball bat, he put his right hand under the man's elbow. Pushing up with full force. Breaking his arm. Jason took the baseball bat that was laid on the floor next to the screaming black haired man.

The third man caught Jason in the ribs with the bat. Jason keeled over on one knee. There were just too many of them. _What do I do _he thought as he felt his phone ring again.

The beastly man made his way to Jason. The blonde guy with the dislocated wrist and the man with the broken arm were laid on the ground.

The man who got kicked the groin, stood up and joined his friends, the three of them surrounding Jason in a circle. They unloaded on him from all angles with baseball bat strikes. Some hitting Jason, some were dodged. Jason retaliated with crushing a man's jaw on his right with a stab of the baseball bat he stole.

The big hulking man kicked Jason the ribs, forcing Jason off balance, he then proceeded to punch Jason in the face. Jason felt each punch. It was worse than the baseball bat. He regretted thinking that, as the other guy swung a bat at Jason's head, Jason ducked in time to kick him in groin buying him some time.

"You know how to fight don't you. But unfortunately for you, so do I" snarled the big man in a thick eastern European accent. He motioned to the other two standing men to step back. One was holding his groin. The other was bleeding from his mouth, wincing.

"Its just you and me. Let's see what you got" said the big man standing off with Jason. Just a few feet between them in the middle of the small parking lot. He was a foot taller than Jason. And must have been 300 lbs. _I'll use speed _thought Jason.

The big man moved first, he flew at Jason with a ferocious right jab and left uppercut combo, Jason easily dodged them both, but the big man with the speed of a 150lb fighter, successfully hit Jason in the abdomen with a spinning back kick. Making Jason wince and bend forward.

Jason retaliated by hitting him with a rising knee as he stood up straight. He then connected with 2 straight rights and lefts to the man's face. He went for a high kick but his leg was caught by the behemoth, as he flipped Jason over. Jason landed with a nasty crunch on the floor. Grimacing from the pain of hitting the tarmac.

"Your nearly done there Hero. Do you give up?" The savage beast asked him.

"I'm not close to done yet, you steroid freak. You do know that's cheating right. You were probably a skinny little insecure weak kid weren't you" responded Jason as he stood up. _Hopefully I can get into his head. _

The man looked at Jason in surprise, fury in his eyes. He charged at Jason, trying to take him down with a double leg takedown, Jason pushed down on the man's arms as he wrapped them around Jason's legs, he secured them before pulling them out and introducing the beasts jaw to his knee.

The man fell backwards on the floor, dazed. Jason took advantage and grabbed a baseball bat from the floor and crushed the man's knee with it. The giant of a man let out a scream befitting his size.

Jason had been paying this beast his full attention and didn't see large blonde man, creep behind them and stab Jason twice with a knife in his back. Puncturing Jason just below the neck on the back of his right shoulder. Jason felt searing hot pain pierce his shoulder and fell to one knee with the pain. He looked to his right and saw blood soaking his white T shirt. The blonde man stabbed Jason once more in his side making Jason fall to the floor. He Yelled at other men. "Get up and let's fuckin move. NOW".

Jason was laid on his back as they all ran back to the big car. The blonde man walked to Jason as Jason's phone rang again. He took Jason's wallet and phone from his Jean pocket. He threw the phone on to the floor and stood on it kicking it hard into Jason, Before bending down to Jason's ear. He slowly whispered "Carl sends his regards" as the heavy man ran into the truck and drove away.

Jason laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Unable to move. His vision getting more blurry by the second. His phone was on the floor. Broken. Nobody around. Nobody to help.

Kimberly. She needed him. What would happen to her. He said he would always protect her. He lied to her. He was going to leave her for good..

_Stop thinking like an idiot. Get up. Get up! _

Just then he heard his phone ring. _Kimmy. I need you baby. _He thought as everything went black

_**Ooooh. That was different wasn't it. I didn't know which direction to go with in this. But my reviewers hinted at what they wanted to see. You got it and much much more.**_

_**Get your tissues ready. This is gonna be a heart crusher. **_

_**Has Jason just thought his last thought? What will happen to Kim? Will she relapse? **_

_**I love Jason and Kim. This will be hard to write. Just warning you. **_

_**Peace out **_

_**Red dragon **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Z_monsta_**_: **aha thank you for the awesome feed back as usual. I get drunk with how I can never disappoint you lol. I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter. It was fun but heart-breaking to write. How do you know Carl Isn't a coward and this is just the beginning. Nobody has touched Kimberly yet? Hopefully Kim Does find Jason. If he survives. Thankyou for the review your awesome x**_

_**Biryani:.**** I hope this update is Quick enough for you lol. But in all honesty...you know I love my reviewers right... Including you.. But your scaring me... You enjoyed that violence and angst a bit too much hahaha. Jokes aside I'm So glad your invested this much.. Thankyou. **_

_**I think I may have got my Mojo back guys. I have an ending in sight and I know where this is going. I have to thank all talmudic reviewers and people who have messaged me with help. You guys rock. **_

_**Anyways enough rambling. Let's see if Jason's alive huh. **_

**CHAPTER 17**

**KIMBERLY **

Kimberly rang Jason's phone again for like the 50th time. She was really getting worried. She was stood outside on the balcony, maybe the fresh air hitting her face could help her breathe. She had found regular breathing difficult for the past 15 minutes. He always answered her calls. Unlike the last time he ignored her, they were in a very happy place right now. _Or are we. Has he left me again... No way! I haven't done _anything. She thought.

She waited as the phone rang and it went to his answering machine for what seemed like the millionth instantly rang him again._ Am I coming on too strong? He thinks I'm mental. _She thought as she heard the phone continue ringing.

_He did say my butt has shrunk since I stopped gymnastics. He always did love my butt when it was big and toned. _The answering machine came again.

"Where the hell are you Jason" she shouted as She looked up at the clouds. It was a nice September day. Not cold and not too hot either. Just right.

She rang again. _If he doesn't pick up. I don't care. I'm ringing the cops. _She thought.

As if by magic. Someone answered the phone. But the line was terrible. She couldn't hear anything but static. "Jason. Baby are you there?" she asked. Nothing but static.

"Oh great. They say signal is better up here" she muttered to herself. _Maybe I should try going inside she thought. _She walked back into her apartment as she heard sirens going off somewhere in the distance.

She began to pace her apartment. Still on the phone hoping for signal to improve

"Rex. Are you there. HELLO!" She swore she could hear voices in between all the static. _Who could that be. Is he in a store and hasn't realised he's answered the phone. _

She tried to rationalise everything. She knew deep inside her soul that Jason hadn't walked out on her.

"SHUT UP " she shouted as the sirens became louder. They were really beginning to piss her off.

She closed her eyes and focused intently on the phone. Trying to listen for Jason's voice, Anything. But there was so much static. _Great I'm hearing them in my head too_ she thought as she swore she heard sirens on the phone.

She paced back outside to get some more fresh air when she heard the sirens directly below her. There were a few police cars that she could see outside on the streets below. Most of them near the apartment to the right hand side. _That's where she parking lot is. _

_Sirens out here, sirens on Jason's telephone. He must be down there the nosy idiot _she thought with a smile.

She decided to go downstairs to find him.

Kimberly got to the ground floor and out of the front doors. She made her way to the sirens looking for her man everywhere.

There were a lot of people crowding around the area. She couldn't see into the parking lot at all. Something really bad must have happened. She couldn't see Jason anywhere. She counted 3 police cars, and 2 ambulances.

"Excuse me. What happened" she asked an old afro haired lady stood next to her

"Some poor guys been stabbed from What I've heard" she said.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD _

"They think its gang related. Yano what these kids r like" she added, responding quickly to the look of horror on Kim's face.

Kimberly looked around and still couldn't see Jason anywhere

"Darlin' are you ok" asked the older lady

Kimberly knew something was wrong she could feel it.

"JASON"

"JASON"

She looked around screaming her loves name.

"JASON"

She continued as she charged through the group of people so she could get to The front and see what was happening.

She pressed her ear to the phone in her hand which was still connected to Jason's phone. It was the same Sound on the phone as it was outside their apartment.

"JASON"

"JASON BABY WHERE ARE YOU"

She finally got to the front of the mass of people outside the apartments parking lot. The police had cordoned off the entrance of the parking lot.

She squeezed in between two onlookers and focused her eyes to the scene. She could see someone on the ground. There was a lot of blood but she couldn't see who it was. The

person was surrounded by EMT's.

Her heartbeat began to quicken. Hoping to find her man, healthy and well. The pace of her heartbeat getting faster every second. She found it hard to breathe again. Her eyes looking around frantically for any sign of her gorgeous man, running towards her. Using his superior physical strength to barge past people and hold kimberly tight into his big comforting arms.

The EMT's raised a stretcher. _Please don't be him. Please don't be him. _

They lifted the stretcher and began to slide it into the ambulance. She saw a glimpse of the man's face. He face of the man she loved.

She felt agonising pain flood her veins. The venom reaching her heart, causing it to explode in her chest

Her breath was taken away as though she was hit in the throat with a hammer. Her eyes stung. She fought this excruciating pain

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND. MY JASON" she screamed. Panting for air. She felt as though she was on that stretcher. Like her life was being sucked out of her body.

The police looked at Kimberly and let her through. Kim paused for a second. Her body frozen. As they slid Jason into the ambulance. Her legs began to work. She ran to the ambulance and saw Jason laying on a gurney inside it.

"Is this your boyfriend Madame"

She just stared at him. Looked at his face. He seemed peaceful. She looked at his red top. _Typical. He loves wearing his old ranger colo-_

Her thoughts were cut short at the patch of white on his shirt...

_It's blood. Its all fuckin blood. _

She stood there wide staring at the man she loved. Feeling rather light headed.

"Madame is that your partner?"

The EMT's face was the last thing she remembered seeing.

_**Hmmmm **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Reviewers **_

_**Biryani- **__** Please don't apologise. I was only messing. Aww i feel your pain. I still remember my exams. It's a stressful period. But it'll be worth it. Hang in there. Biryani power! Wow I actually made you cry? Wow this is the best compliment you've given me. I am in shock. Thank you so much. I will have to get my masalas out and make you chaaval one day. **_

_**Brankel1- Always lovely to hear from you. Short and sweet.**_

_**Zmonsta- aha thank you. I gotta keep you guessing. Yeah it would literally be the end for us. The crap she's been through. Awww thank you for saying "it was as though I was there looking at what was going on" that means a lot to me and its what gets me out of my writers blocks. Thanks for keeping my confidence up. You should get a job in counselling Madame aha. Or sir. I haven't established that yet sorry. But thanks for another great review. **_

_**Wow I gotta say I've received a lot of positivity regarding the emotions I'm portraying. I'm proud that I've broken the stereotype that men aren't sensitive lol. Here's the proof. Anyways. Enough rambling. Let's get on with chapter 18.**_

_**It includes a flashback scene **_

**Chapter 18**

**Green with evil 1994 **

Kimberly and Zack were outside Billy's lab, leaning on the rad bug. Trying to contact Jason on the communicators which were malfunctioning.

"I hope Billy and trini had some luck at the command centre" said Kimberly. Giving the communicator a distressed look.

"Well, they haven't fixed the communicators yet. They're still down. Looks like we're taking the rad bug " replied zack looking at Kim both wondering what on earth was going on.

Jason was at school. Unbeknownst to Zack and Kim, evil Tommy had just teleported Jason to the dark dimension.

Jason was supposed to have met Zack and Kim and Billy's lab ages ago. He was usually always on time..

Kimberly was sat on the rad bug, frantically looking around trying to see any indication of Jason.

"Where's Jason. He said he'd meet us here" she said looking totally distraught and looked at Zack for answers. Although she knew he didn't have any.

"I dunno. It's not like him to be late" replied Zack as he also looked around for his best friend.

They didn't know that Jason was in the dark dimension with goldar, holding Jason's morpher. Besting him in a fight. Jason had no chance to defeat the giant gold plated gorilla without his powers.

Kimberly's palms were sweaty. She was slowly getting out of breath.

"I'm worried about Jason. He should be here by now" she said quickly in one breath. Looking again at Zack with answers.

"We can't afford to wait on him " replied zack. Totally at loss as to where Jason was. They needed to get to the command centre and figure out a plan to defeat Rita and her evil minions.

Kimberly went red and her face suddenly felt really hot as she heard what Zack was saying. He was Right but she was getting really worried about her best friend.

"I just don't feel Right, leaving him" she said again breathlessly now squatting against the car, again frantically looking around for Jason

Zack saw how worried Kimberly was and knew how close Jason and Kimberly were. He also knew how Jason was really protective over her. He had to protect her in his best buddies absence.

"Don't worry. Jason can take care of himself" stated zack whilst compassionately rubbing Kim's back.

She nervously smiled at Zack. He was right. Jason was the strongest of the group. He could always find a way to fight out of anything. _Maybe he's just running late _she thought.

"C'mon. We'd better get to the command centre. Alpha needs us" said zack quite seriously nodding and Kimberly

"OK" she said quietly and nervously.

Zack flying the rad bug has made her even more nervous.

On the way back to the command centre. Kimberly was still worried about Jason, Zordon and Tommy giving her the cold shoulder. She was not in a good place.

At the command centre. The rangers and alpha had found where the green ranger was and were planning on fighting him.

"All right. Let's morph and get this green dude" said zack

"But we NEED Jason" kimberly said as she looked at Zack, her face full of concern and worry.

Zack tried contacting Jason again but the communicators weren't working.

Jason was still in the dark dimension. Fighting Goldar valiantly. Not giving up.

The rangers fought the green ranger. It was a hard battle until the Megazord blasted the green ranger as he teleported away.

The rangers were back at the command centre. Trying to locate Jason and Zordon.

"There's more negative. I haven't been able to locate Jason anywhere". Said Billy as Zack and Trini sighed. Kimberly remained silent. Her heart sinking. She couldn't be positive. Zordon her father figure was missing and so was her best friend. She just looked down at her feet. Thinking about where they could be. She was feeling rather nauseated until she heard Zordons muffled Voice.

"Zordon" she shouted happily.

They nearly recovered Zordon but he disappeared again.

Kimberly began to lose hope. They lost Zordon twice in that time.

Alpha 5 revealed that he couldn't find Jason anywhere.

Kimberly felt like she has swallowed a bowling ball "I have a really bad feeling about this guy guys "she pleaded to her teammates

Zack decided they split up to find Jason.

Kimberly asked Ernie at the juice bar. No luck. She even got harassed by bulk and skull. She ran into Tommy who denied Jason met him. But Zack knew that wasn't true. This didn't help her feeling of dread.

They fought off a bunch of putties whilst the green ranger teleported to Jason to finish him once and for all.

All of the rangers met up back to the command centre to regroup.

"We couldn't find Jason" revealed Kimberly. A hint of desperation in her voice.

"We haven't been able to locate him either" said Trini. Making Kim's mouth feel as though she had swallowed a spoon of sand. Her saliva dried up and her lips almost glued together

"I just hope he's ok" said Kimberly quietly to Trini. Trini knew what Jason meant to kimberly. She understood how panicked she must be right now. She reached over and rubbed Kimberly's arm showing sympathy for her best friend.

Kimberly was about to vomit when Billy said something that made her wake up and feel excited.

"I did it. I fixed our communicators. Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here" he said

Kimberly began to breathe again. She felt hope. But she felt nervous hoping Jason was okay. She couldn't lose him. They needed him right now battling the evil magic powered green ranger who was actually in the dark dimension fighting Jason coincidentally.

She looked around at alpha and Billy with hope as they were locating Jason.

"Can you teleport him here" Trini asked Billy

" Yeah. It's just gonna take a minute" revealed Billy.

"Is there anything we can do" asked Zack

"just cross your fingers" answered Billy

Kimberly immediately crossed her fingers. Her breathing becoming shallow once more. But her heart filled with Hope. "Hold on Jase" she said nervously with a tear in her eye.

After a few minutes of Billy attempting to locate Jason. They all asked him how long it would take. Billy was trying his best

Kimberly walked over to Billy and begged him "Billy hurry " she said quickly.

"I've locked on. He's teleporting now" shouted Billy victoriously

Kimberly felt her lungs fill with air. She could breathe again. She glanced at Trini who gave her a little smile. _I just hope he's OK _thought Kimberly. Looking around eagerly in anticipation of her Leader

Jason materialised out of nowhere in to the command centre. He had just escaped death as the green ranger was stood over him, wielding the sword of darkness.

Kimberly turned around when she heard a noise and saw Jason half laid on the floor. His arms keeping him steady. She ran to him as fast as she could, elatedness and gratification filling her heart. She immediately kneeled over next to him, cropping his arm, staring at his face for any signs of pain or damage.

"Guys, that was way too close" said Jason hoarsely as he looked at Kim. Their eyes met and Kim finally smiled. She could Finally breathe. He was here. He was safe. And that's all that mattered. As he looked at her again. She felt a fire in her belly, and couldn't help but think of how much she loved this guy. The guy she had known since they were kids.

She held his hand and helped him up as Zack did the same.. She noticed he was soaked in sweat. _He must of been through hell the poor guy _she thought

Jason went to sit on a step in the command centre to regain his composure. Kimberly sat right next to him. She didn't care if he was soaked in sweat. It kinda made him look hot. _What the hell Kim. _She thought as Jason explained what had happened with him. As he explained. Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off him. She glanced down at his lips and fluttered her eyes. _What the hell are you doing looking at them _

She returned to look at Jason's face nervously. Hoping he hadn't seen that.

"I can tell you one thing" said Jason when quizzed about the green ranger.

"He's one mean fighter" he finished

Kimberly looked at his lips again. For longer this time before closing her eyes again and fluttering her eyelids, not knowing where to look. She ripped her eyes off Jason and glanced at Billy and Zack.

She was kind of happy when the alarms went off. She didn't know where to put her eyes. As they watched the viewing globe. She felt more confident having Jason stood next to her. Their leader was back. Her best friend and protector was back. They could do this. She was elated when Jason said "it's Morphin time" she gladly obeyed him. Feeling excited for the fight ahead.

"Pterodactyl" she shouted. As she felt the Ranger suit wrap around her body, her mind wandered to Jason again. _Why were I looking at his mouth so much?_ She asked herself. She felt the helmet envelop her head. _He wouldn't care anyway. _She thought as her mind wandered to Tommy. He actually showed he liked Kimberly even if he was acting weird lately. _Tommy is hot, but he's no Jason _she thought as she landed next to Jason to fight the putties and scorpina.

She glanced at the flash of red next to her. Taking on scorpina by himself. _I'm so glad he's safe and back with me. _

**2002 Florida **

Kimberly flickered her eyes open and took in her new surroundings. Not remembering what happened. She felt a little dazed and confused.

She was laid in a bed. Machine's and device's all around her. Nothing attached to her though. _I'm in a hospital. _

_Hospital. Hospital. Oh my god. Jason!_

She remembered what happened. The sight of Jason soaked in blood. _Please let that be a nightmare. Please god I know I don't speak to you often. But please make that a nightmare. Please make my Jason okay. _

She quickly swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed, feeling panicked. Blood rushed to her head and she stumbled out of the room.

She turned to watch a nurse run up to her.

"Ma'am. Are you okay? Please sit down" asked the 40 something year old motherly brunette nurse. She had a faint Scottish twang to her otherwise American accent.

"Jason. Where's Jason" asked a confused Kimberly.

"Ma'am please sit down. We can talk but I need you to sit down. Please" asked the nurse as she held Kimberly's arm. Helping her back to the bed. Kimberly dragged her feet into the room and gingerly sat on the bed.

She turned to face the nurse. Only one thing on her mind. "Where's Jason? Is he okay?" she asked

"Your Kimberly Ann Hart, is that correct" the nurse asked her.

Kimberly nodded

The nurse winced a little. "I'm guessing Jason's the gentleman in the ambulance that you came with. Well dear, he's in surgery. We don't know what the diagnosis is" the nurse explained

Kimberly clapped her palm to her mouth. _Surgery... _

"What happened to him?" Asked Kimberly through her fingers. Her eyes feeling heavy.

"I'm not sure dear. This is a different department. All I know is he's got puncture wounds and needed surgery. He lost a lot of blood" she explained

Kim's heart sank. Fear crept into her very soul. She had to know more.

The nurse noted the expression on Kim's face.

"I will get the surgeon to come talk to you as soon as possible. He's been in there for well over an hour. It shouldn't be too long " she said kindly as she poured Kim a glass of water. "Drink this miss Hart. You need to rehydrate. You've suffered from shock and a panic attack. But due to your previous mental health diagnosis, we need to keep you here ok sweetie." The nurse explained

Kimberly accepted the glass of water. She slowly sipped it, wide eyed, feeling panicked and nauseated

"My handbag" Kimberly managed to croak out

"I'll go get it for you"

The nurse gave Kimberly her handbag, she rested it on her lap

"I'm nurse Moran. Dinner is in, about 50 minutes. We have chicken pot pie and vegetables or An omelette for the vegetarian option"

_Omelette. That was the first Thing Jason cooked for me in Florida. _Tears began falling out of her eyes at the memory.. He had made her an amazing veggie omelette. It was the beginning of the end to their friendship, only to be replaced by love. A. Intense love. A need. A craving. She craved to see him right now

"No thank you nurse Moran. I feel sick" replied Kim through her tears.

"That's because you have no energy Miss Hart. You need to replenish your energy" stated nurse Moran

"Please. I can't eat. I can't until I know if my Jason's ok" Kim couldn't stop herself anymore. The tears freely swam down her face.

"I know one thing, I know that he came in alive Miss Hart. I've seen many people in worse conditions and come out alive. Stay positive dear" smiled the nurse

Kimberly whispered a quiet thank you to the nurse. At least he was alive when he got here. This gave her hope.

"Please rest up Miss Hart. I'll be right outside doing my notes. Please press the nurse button if you need me". The nurse gently smiled at Kim as she left the room.

Kimberly opened her bag, retrieved her cell phone and quickly rang Zack.

He answered the phone. "Hey Kim"

She instantly started to howl as she heard his voice.

"Kim what's wrong girl" he asked her

"Zack. It's. Jason. He's. Been. Attacked. And. Is. In. surgery. I need you guys" she said. Sobbing between each word.

Zack was silent, but replied after a few seconds.

"I'll search for flights right now Kimmy. What are the doctors saying" he asked

" They don't know yet. Zack I'm, I'm, s- sc- scared." She broke down bawling her eyes out.

"Kimberly. This is Jason we're talking about. He's a fighter. He'll fight this okay" zack tried to comfort his old Friend.

"Look let me Tell trini. We're coming to you, home girl. As quick as we can. I'll catch a flight right now if I have to. Your ranger family is coming ok" he said to her

Kimberly stopped howling at this. Her family. They were her family.

"Thank you Zack. I love you guys" wept Kimberly

"Love you too sis. Let me go get them flights. Stay calm, everything will be OK " .

They disconnected the call and Kimberly curled up into the uncomfortable hospital bed. Clinging on to her knees. If Jason didn't make it.. What would she do

She eyed the glass. She could break it like last time. Slit her wrists deeper and end this suffering

_You don't suffer when your with the love of your life. What will he do if he recovers and you kill yourself. Imagine what it would to him _said a little voice in her head. The voice in her head was right. It would destroy Jason. She had to be strong for him. She had to support him. Like a good woman does.

An hour came and went. The chicken pot pie and vegetables the nurse had brought her, remained untouched. She had refused to eat, which was her right.

Another hour came and went in which a psychiatrist assessed her and considered she was safe from herself but in shock. Though he had told the nurse to keep an eye on kimberly as she could relapse because of the predicament.

"Kimberly was dropping off to sleep when she saw a large man enter the room. He was wearing blue overalls. He looked like he was in his 50s. He had receding straw coloured hair and wore half frame spectacles.

He walked up to Kimberly

"Hello Miss Hart. I'm Dr Howard. I have an update on Jason Lee Scott"

_**Wheew decent chappie there for you guys.. **_

_**I hope you like it. There's more to come soon. **_

_**Getting my mojo on again ;) **_

_**Peace out**_

_**Red dragon **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Biryani—ha-ha biryani power. Of course I'll make you chaaval. I'm chef by trade. Thank you I'mglad you enjoyed chapter 18. Aha thanks. I thought Green with evil was a cute Jimberly moment how worried she was. I chose the exact lines front he episodes. Ha-ha nope it's definitely Dr Howard lol. Thank you so much love. I appreciate that. You'll get your Mojo back after the exams. You watch._**

**_Zmonsta- Once again, thank you for appreciating my work. You truly understand what I'm attempting to portray. I love that. Yeah I think it was obvious in the TV show that she had something for Jason and vise versa. I think the original plan was for a Jimberly romance. But then Tommy became a permanent character and they changed it. She always played with her hair around Jason, always touched him, the way they looked at each other, I don't know if that was kimberly or Amy jo Johnson. But watch the show and You'll see it. I love Zack too I always have loved him. He's always keeping everyone sane. Hahaha yeey now I'm getting to know my readers. That's awesome. Thank you for the review Madame. Brilliant as usual._**

**_Now on to chapter 19. We left kimberly being confronted by a surgeon. What news will he have for her. Let's find out _**

**Chapter 19**

Kimberly immediately became alert as the Dr spoke. She just stared at him through the dim lit room.

"isheok" she quickly muttered

The Dr's eyebrows rose above his half framed glasses. "Sorry miss Hart" he asked in a deep yet calm voice.

Kimberly tried to compose herself. "Is Jason OK?" she asked

"Yes. He is stable. Jason was stabbed twice in the upper lateral right shoulder causing muscle tear, a deep wound and a loss of blood. The knife did not however, hit a main artery. So we stitched the wound up and gave him Intravenous administration of isotonic fluids"

Kimberly looked at him with a puzzled expression at the last sentence

"Oh sorry. We replaced the fluids he lost with the blood loss and also gave him a blood transfusion. That's not all Miss Hart. He had another stab wound, on his right hand side towards his back" Said Dr Howard. Trying to explain in a more simple manner. He Placed a hand on his own body, showing kimberly where Jason got stabbed.

"He ruptured a kidney. We had to patch that up and the surgery went brilliantly. He's responded to treatment well. It will take up to 3 months for him to fully recover. He should be okay if and when he eventually wakes up. He's currently in a coma" said the Dr

"A coma. For how long". Asked kimberly wide eyed.

"We cannot say. It is all up to Mr Scott now. The loss of blood drained him of all his energy. He slipped into the coma as we operated" replied Dr Howard.

Kimberly began to cry softly. He was in a coma. _What if he never wakes up _she thought.

"He will most likely regain consciousness soon Miss Hart. Don't worry" said Dr Howard

" I hope so. Any news on what happened" asked kimberly.

"The police are still investigating. They haven't been able to speak to Mr Scott but will be asking him questions when he awakens."

"Thank you Dr Howard. Can I please go see him" Said Kimberly through her tears.

"Yes of course. Follow me Madame" said Dr Howard.

Kimberly jumped out of bed as fast as she could and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her handbag. Nobody could go home and get her things for her. She had bought some pyjamas from the hospital. Some ugly blue striped pyjamas that felt as though she was wearing paper. _At least have some pink ones for the ladies _she thought as she exited the room with Dr Howard. She quickly text messaged Mrs Scott to inform her of what happened.

They exited the ward and to their left was an elevator in which they went up 3 floors to a more secluded area of the hospital.

"Miss Hart. Nurse Moran informed me that they may most likely discharge you tomorrow" said Dr Howard as they walked down a long corridor. Kimberly was walking fast, she wanted the Dr to hurry up so she could see Jason.

"That's great. Will I be able to stay with Jason" she asked.

"Well, I will provide you with some forms to fill out. Make sure you note that your the next of Kin. And you should be able to stay with him. I do not however recommend it Miss Hart. Its a very draining and stressful ordeal. You may worsen your own health" Dr Howard stated whilst keeping up with kimberly.

"I'll look after my self Dr. I just need to be around him please" she pleaded

"All right. I will be the one to sign off the paperwork. If your health improves and they discharge you. And if you promise to eat at least three times a day-"

"I promise Dr. I'll do anything" she replied

"You got your self a deal Miss Hart." Said the Dr with a smile.

They went through some double doors and entered the ICU unit and the Dr took her outside a room.

"Right miss Hart. He is here in room 5. He has some bandages on his right shoulder and the side of his body. Please be careful not to touch them. But Keep talking to him. It can usually trigger some memories in the coma patients subconscious that allows them to travel to the conscious and in other words. Help them wake up" finished the Dr as he opened the door of room 5

Kimberly saw a figure laid on the bed in the dark room. He was breathing and that made her feel better. At least he was alive.

The doctor left her so she could have some privacy. Kimberly stepped into the room and immediately walked to the left hand side of the bed, she pulled up a chair to his bedside whilst staring at his still, peaceful face.

She quickly sat on the edge of the chair leaning over to Jason to stroke a stray hair off of his face.

There wasn't much light. It was after all evening. The limited light was sneaking through the blinds of the room. Jason had a glow to him that struck a chord in Kimberly's heart.

"Hey baby" she said anxiously, leaving her palm resting by the side of his head onto the papery pillow. She had to go home and get him something more comfortable.

"I'm so happy to see you rex. I've missed you" she said whilst stroking his forehead with her thumb.

She waited for any sign of movement. Hopeful, anxious, desperate.

"It's your Kimmy. Your pinky. Pterodactyl firebird." She smiled as she leaned over his face. Still stroking his forehead gently with her left thumb.

Still no movement. _I don't care if I have to Do this for days. I will do it. _

"You look beautiful babe" she peered to his other side and saw his bandaged up shoulder. A tear escaped her eye and landed on Jason's cheek. It looked to her, like he was crying.

She sat there staring at that image. It took every ounce of her strength to remain calm and composed for her man.

She leaned down and kissed the tear off his cheek. As she felt her lips touch his skin, electricity jolted up and down her spine. She hoped that Jason would feel it too

"Did you feel that baby. I sure did. I have always felt something whenever I touched you. I always will" she said with small smile, looking at Jason's closed eyes.

"Ya know. I used to touch you on purpose back in the day. I was obsessed by your muscles. I used to always sneak in and brush my skin up against yours. If only I knew how you felt all that time. Baby I would've given you my heart years ago" she said as her lips trembled.

"Remember when we were the power rangers, we went to that carnival. You know the one where that evil clown who was really Rita's monster pinoctopus, turned Trini's cousin into a flat piece of card" she said as she raised her eyebrows. Continuing to stroke his forehead.

"Well remember we were all doing gymnastics. Piled up on top of each other. I was obviously on top of you. Trini ran off after her cousin and we all fell. I fell flat on to you. And I pushed my face onto yours. Didn't you notice what I was doing Jase. God, your such a man" she said with a pout. Leaning down whispering into his ear

" I even literally sat on top of you as we got up. I put my knees on either side of you and stayed there, But you never noticed. You're such an idiot, I have always loved you Jase. I don't think we understood back then. I didn't. But I certainly understand now. I understand that it was always gonna be Jason and Kimberly. That's never going to change. So you rest your pretty head for now. But stay strong and get your ass back to me ok" she whispered into his ear.

She swore she saw Jason's eyes move a little. She furrowed her brow and stared at Jason's eyes intently. _I swear to god he moved his eyes _she thought.

She suddenly felt a buzz in her pocket which startled her. _It's probably Jason's mom. _She thought.

She took out her phone and noticed she had a tonne of messages. But Zacks I.D came up and she quickly answered.

"Hey Zack. Any luck?" she asked

"Hey Kim. Yeah I Got us some tickets for the morning. We'll be flying off at around 9am. We'll get to the airport for around 1pm and we'll come straight to the hospital. That ok"? He asked her.

"Yeah Zack. I'm gonna be so happy to see you" she replied.

"Same. How's Jason. Any news". Said Zack

Kimberly explained everything Dr Howard had told her. Trini was listening in as Zack had put his phone on loudspeaker.

"Man that's a bummer. But it's positive Kimberly. Don't lose hope ok" he said.

"I won't. I need to stay strong for him" said kimberly as she looked at Jason.

"Yep. And I know you can do it. Hey Trini wants to talk" said zack handing his phone to his wife.

"Hey Kimberly. Darling how are you feeling?" asked Trini.

Kimberly smiled hearing her best friends voice.

"Hey Trini. I'm doing a little better now that I get to see Jason. He's doing better. I'm gonna chew his ear off until he's back with me" said Kimberly with a faint smile.

"That's good to hear babygirl. Have you eaten?" asked Trini.

_God she knows me too well. _Thought Kim.

"No not yet. But Trini. I feel sick, and I'm so lonely. I have no support at All. I don't wanna eat" replied Kim

"Well we're going to be there with you tomorrow Kim. Don't you worry about a thing. Just one night and You'll have us there with you. But Kim please have something to eat okay" said Trini

"I'm so grateful for you guys. You know that?" said Kim

"Yes we know. And we know you need to eat ok" said Trini not giving up

"Okay I'll eat" said Kimberly smiling.

They said their goodbyes with Kimberly telling them which hospital they were at. Kimberly decided to ring Jason's parents.

They were shocked and sickened. But were assured by Kimberly that he would be up in no time. Mrs Scott wanted her husband to get them plane Tickets to Florida immediately. Mr Scott would see what he could do. They thanked Kimberly for being there for Jason.

A short while after that call, a nurse arrived to take Kimberly back to her ward.

Kimberly flat out refused to go back to her ward. The nurse asked her seniors what to do. They contacted Dr Howard who liaised with nurse Moran and they authorised kimberly to stay in the private room with Jason. They provided Kimberly with a blanket and pillows.

Kimberly Fluffed up Jason's pillow and moved her chair right next to Jason's hospital bed. She then grabbed her Pillow and placed it next to Jason's before wrapping the blanket over herself. She leaned over and rested her head on her pillow next to Jason.

"Goodnight baby. I love you" she whispered whilst peaking at Jason's closed eyes. She felt relaxed and calm right here. _He's only sleeping m. I should sleep too_.

Before long. She was fast asleep. Dreaming about the carnival years ago. She remembered doing gymnastics, going on different rides, fighting the Pinoctopus monster, She remembered Billy walking on his stilts. She remembered Jason buying her some cotton candy as they watched Billy struggling on the stilts. She turned to Jason and they both looked at Billy and laughed hard at him. She felt so happy. So peaceful. He took her into his arms and pressed his lips on Kim's as their friends watched and clapped. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Feeling warmth spread through her body. But as she opened her eyes, Jason began to slowly disappear. His legs going first, then his torso, then his arms, and finally his head. Panic filled her heart. Dread filled her mind. "He's dematerialised" Billy said. She began to panic. She was feeling sick again. "Jason. Jason" she shouted as Billy, Zack and Trini joined in her shouting for Jason. He was nowhere to be seen. She lost all hope. She lost the man she loved.

"Good morning miss Hart"

_**I thought I'd leave It there. Please forgive me for any medical inaccuracies. I'm no medical expert. I hope your enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Peace out**_

_**Red dragon **_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Biryani- aha I'm an amazing chef if I must say so myself. Ha-ha Yes Trini is called uncle Howard from episode dark warrior. I chose Dr Howard because I know a Dr Howard. I'm glad I gave you some confidence. Your story missing Hart looks good. Check it out everyone. Yeah hopefully Kim acts out on hey promise to eat. Aww thank you. I can actually imagine Kim doing that in the show if this happened. Thankyou so much biryani. It means a lot. Yes dreams are very powerful._**

**_Zmonsta- Thank you for the amazing review as always. I seriously love how much you get the story and what I'm trying to show. Aha it was cute wasn't it. The carnival has always stuck out in my mind. The intimacy was crazy. I was shocked as a child lol. I'm glad you noticed what happened in that scene. I'm glad I'm not alone. Haha awesome. Get that DVD on. I'm always watching on Netflix. Thankyou Zmonsta your awesome._**

**_Brankel1- Thanks so much for your continued support._**

**_Right on to chapter 20. I seriously can't believe we're on chapter 20 guys. It feels amazing that so many people are reading this. It's my first ever fan fic and the feedback had been amazing. I hope everyone enjoys this and I promise I'll get better._**

Chapter 20!

Kimberly snapped out of the horrible dream she was having. She was sweating but felt rather cold. She opened up her eyes at the sound of a voice and looked up off her pillow by Jason's head, she saw Jason laid there. Looking peaceful, taking slow breaths through his mouth.

She quickly checked the clock and saw it was 10 am.. Before turning to the door and seeing Nurse Moran stood there.

"Good morning Nurse Moran" Said Kimberly sleepily. "Good morning Jase" she added glancing at Jason.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up Miss Hart. I have completed your discharge papers and your free to go once you have your breakfast" said Nurse Morgan matter of factly as she walked over to Kim and handed her a large bag

"Oh. OK. What's in the bag" asked Kimberly

"Just a few supplies dear" replied the nurse. Retuning to the door again.

"Thank you. What's for breakfast" questioned Kim

"Toast or cereal. I'm going to bring you both. You didn't eat at all yesterday miss Hart" said Nurse Moran.

"Oh I can't eat all of that nurse Moran. I'm not a huge breakfast person and just call me kimberly" replied Kim with a smile.

"Well your going to have to try and eat most of it please Kimberly. You really need to eat" said the nurse as she left opened the door and left the room. Closing the door behind her.

Kimberly sat up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked at Jason again stroking his cheek gently

Kimberly opened the bag to find toiletries and a fresh hospital gown. She was ecstatic to see the toiletries. Trini and Zack were going to be here today. So didn't Kimberly want to look as hideous as she felt. She ran to the en suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks sallow. Her lips were slightly dry too.

Kimberly tore her eyes off her reflection and washed her face. The cool water reinvigorating her. She took out one of the two a small travel toothbrushes and one of the tubes of toothpaste from the bag and brushed her teeth. She was in the middle of drying her face when she heard the door to the room open behind her.

Kimberly went outside to find a nurse who explained she would be applying a feeding tube to Jason. Kimberly watched uncomfortably as the nurse fitted the tube up into Jason's nose, she attached the tube to the bag of the nutrients Jason needed and left it there on a stand to let Jason absorb the correct nutrients.

_I'll be getting toast and Jason is getting shit. Why should I eat if he's not eating._

Kimberly put on the hospital gown before Nurse Moran returned with her breakfast. She was still under her care so nurse Moran was obliged to care for her.

"Right Kimberly here you are" Nurse Moran offered kimberly a tray with 2 pieces of toast, a big bowl of oatmeal, some orange juice, a glass of water, a cup of milky coffee and some butter and jam.

"Wow that's a big breakfast" said Kimberly wide eyed. Taking the tray from her.

"Thankyou Nurse Moran. Your an angel" she added

"Please. Just call me Becky" said Nurse Moran with a big smile.

"Thank you Becky" said Kimberly as she sat down on the chair next to Jason resting the tray on her lap.

Becky just stood there. Patiently watching Kimberly. Making sure she ate.

Kimberly noticed and she knew she would have to eat. Kimberly took a mouthful of the warm oatmeal. Feeling nauseous but knowing it had to be done.

Becky left as soon as Kimberly swallowed the spoon of oatmeal. She said she would be back to get the EMPTY tray off Kimberly in half an hour.

Kimberly quickly ate her oatmeal. And drank the orange juice. Staring at Jason's feeding tube. Filling her heart with fury.

She buttered the piece of toast and quickly ate it, feeling it scratching at her throat, she began gulping down the coffee. She couldn't eat another bite, but she buttered and spread some strawberry jam onto the remaining toast and hurriedly ate it, whilst staring at the door. She finished her meal. Washed her hands and face and returned to her chair.

"I love you baby. I don't want to eat breakfast without you again. So hurry up back to me baby" she said smiling and running her fingers through Jason's hair. Carful not to touch a lump she felt on his head. _I'm gonna kill the bastards who did this _

The door opened and In came Becky. She took the tray off Kimberly.

"Thankyou and well done Kimberly. You are now discharged" she said as she handed kimberly her papers to sign.

Kimberly signed the papers and nurse Moran gave her the patient copy.

"Thankyou for everything Becky. You have really taken care of me and I'll always appreciate that" Kimberly said

"It was my pleasure Kimberly. I must insist however. You go home for a bit. Just a few hours. Go get your things and clear your head for a bit. Maybe watch some TV or do something you enjoy" said Becky

"I can't Becky. I can't leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not here " replied Kim

"It could be days yet Kimberly. Just please take a break ok. Go out, take some fresh air for 5 minutes. Maybe"

"I will do. Thank you Becky. For everything" said Kim as she smiled at the kind nurse.

"No need to thank me. Take care of yourself. Dear. He's lucky to have you" Becky smiled back at Kimberly and left her with Jason.

Kimberly kissed Jason's hand and took out her phone. She needed to charge it. It was on 8%.

Zack and trini and others had text her.

_**Zack: Me and Trini are on our way to the airport. Be with you soon stay strong x**_

_**Trini: We're in the airplane now kimberly. We love you 3**_

_**Trini: we're in the air! Have to turn my cell phone off. I'll call you when we land in Jacksonville. xox**_

"_**It's your boy Zack. I'm flying Kim. Wish we could just teleport! **_

_**Billy: Zack and trini have told me what happened. This is atrocious. I'm trying to get some days off work. I will get there as soon as possible. I love you both X**_

_**Tommy: Hey kimberly. I heard what's happened. Me and Kat send our condolences. If those bastards aren't caught. Us rangers will find them. Your not alone. Keep that chin up x**_

_**Mrs Scott: Keep us updated Kimberly. We're all so worried. I hope they catch who did this and I hope my baby wakes up soon or I will walk to Florida if I have to. **_

She also had similar texts from Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Aisha who was back in America

Kimberly smiled as she read her friends texts. They were sending hearts and kisses. Text messages were very advanced.

She text Billy First.

_**Kim: Thankyou Billy. Don't worry. Zack and Trini are coming. Don't risk your job over it ok. We're gonna be living right next to you soon x**_

She then text Zack and Trini. Sending them both the same text.

_**Kim: We're in The ICU. Room 5. My battery is on 4%. So you might not be able to contact me. Come straight here. Love you both xxxoxxx**_

Kimberly put her phone back into her handbag and turned to Jason

"Hey baby. Trini and Zack are coming. Look how much everyone loves you. Billy wants to come too. Tommy text us, so did Aisha, rocky, Adam and Tanya. Your parents are so worried. They want to come see you too. We all love you Jason especially me. I'm going to wait here by your side all through this." Said Kimberly holding Jason's still hand.

His feeding tube came into her view. She felt sick again. She Let go of Jason's hand and ran to the bathroom, shut the door and stood over the sink, looking deep into her own reflection.

_Jason's getting liquids through his nose and I'm sat there being forced to eat. _

Kimberly starting retching automatically into the sink basin. Nothing came out. Kimberly eyed the toothbrush that Becky had given her. It was on the side of the sink. She grabbed it and leant over the toilet. _I better make sure I flush away the evidence._

Kimberly grasped the toothbrush from the Brush side and entered it handle first into her mouth. She pushed it down until she began to retch. Then out came the breakfast. She closed her eyes as she tried to be as quiet at possible. She quickly finished and flushed the toilet. The vomit disappeared down the drain.

Kimberly threw the toothbrush in the bin and used a second one from the bag Becky supplied her with to brush her teeth. She then washed her face with some tepid water. She couldn't believe what she had just done. But she didn't want to eat. And nobody could say otherwise.

**ZACK & TRINI **

Trini and Zack has Just got off the plane and exited through the security. Zack turned his phone on and attempted to call Kimberly but her phone was off.

"Yeah her phones off. We better get to the hospital as quickly as possible. I don't think she's doing too good " Said Zack as Trini was eyeing up some shops.

"Yes you're right baby. I'm so worried about her" replied Trini as she continued to look at the shop windows.

"Are you sure. You seem more worried about these shops" said Zack with an amused look on his face

"Well think about it Zack. Kim got taken to the hospital too. She didn't prepare for this. She most likely hasn't got any clothes or anything. I think she'd appreciate it if we got her a couple of comfortable and cute items to wear" said Trini now turning to Zack

"Won't she be going home to get her stuff and then go back to the hospital?" asked Zack

"Zachary Taylor. Would you leave me If I was in a coma?" asked Trini.

She took one look at the expression on her husbands face and said "yes I thought not. Now let's go "

Trini and Zack went to three shops and came out with two bags full of comforts for Kimberly. A pair of pink and white pyjamas with a Teddy bear theme. A pair of wine red sweats to go with a comfortable light grey long sleeve tee. In the second bag, they had bought Kimberly some comfy night time slippers, some toiletries, Deodorant, perfume and some snacks.

"Hey. This is really gonna cheer her up I think" said Zack as they exited the airport and found a taxi.

**KIMBERLY **

"Oh Jason. I miss you so so sooooo much. You have no idea. Your here with me and yet your not. I remember when we were on that wretched muiranthias Island. Them stupid islanders kidnapped me. I felt so hopeless. I really thought they would cut me up and eat me" she said as she shuddered. The memories coming back into her head

"I remember being carried on that silly thing that looked like a stretcher and I saw a hooded figure. I knew it was you" she gave Jason a huge grin from her chair.

"As soon as you took off your hood, I saw your face and I was suddenly the happiest woman alive. I hope you truly see, that even though you knew you have loved me for years. I have always loved you too. I just didn't realise it" she said as she moved close to Jason.

"But when I did realise it. It hit me like a truck hits roadkill. When l saw you at the pan globals. You made all my fears go away. That's when I started to realise how I truly felt about you" Kimberly moved her head onto his pillow and closed one eye, whilst peeking at him with the other.

"You'll not only ever be good enough for me. You'll always be too good for me. I don't want you to ever think I don't love you" she closed her eyes, taking one last look at Jason and slowly drifted off to sleep..

**ZACK & TRINI **

Trini and Zack had just been dropped off at the hospital and made their way inside. Both felt extremely nervous about seeing one of their best friends in such a bad state. Trini had cried all night when she heard what happened.

Zack walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi. I'm looking for the ICU unit" he asked the red haired, mid 40s receptionist.

"Good afternoon sir. Go down the corridor to your left and take elevator up to the 3rd floor. And follow the signs to the ICU" she replied with a smile.

"Thankyou" said Zack as he took Trinis hand with his hand that wasn't holding the bags and his duffle bag, they did as the receptionist asked. Trini wheeled her suitcase into the elevator pressing the button that said 3.

They got to the 3rd floor and entered the ICU unit to be met by a Young Blonde receptionist.

"Hello. We're here to see Jason Lee Scott" said Trini

"Ah yes. He is in room 5. His wife is in there with him" she replied

"Wife?" asked Zack with a confused expression

"Follow me " replied the receptionist not noticing The confused expression on his face.

She led them to the room and smiled as she walked away.

Zack and Trini composed themselves for a second before

"Well let's get in there". Said Zack as he opened the door.

They walked in to find Kimberly asleep in her chair. Leaning over onto Jason's pillow. It was just past 4pm. The blinds were open and the winter sun was shining through the blinds.

The tired married couple gave each other a nervous look before Trini slowly walked up to Kimberly and massaged her arm gently.. Zack put the suitcase and the duffle bag into a corner of the room.

"Kimmy, we're here"

Kimberly slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw Trini stood over her.

"Oh my God" said kimberly excitedly. She jumped up and gripped Trini in a tight hug.

"I am so glad your here Trini. I missed you so much" she said as she let go of the hug and walked over to Zack who was staring at Jason's motionless body.

"Zack. Thankyou for coming on such short notice" said Kimberly as she walked over to zack as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"No need to thank us Kim. That's what family is for" he said as he kissed the top of her head making her smile.

"It's great to see you Kim. We've been so worried" said Trini. As kimberly turned to look at Jason.

Trini and Zack both noticed how stressed and. Weak Kimberly looked. She had lost a lot of weight and looked like she hadn't slept much judging by the bags around her brown eyes.

"How is he" added Zack pointing at their former leader

"Nothing's changed Zack. He's still not back with us" replied Kim with a frown on her tired yet still pretty face. "Is he gonna ever come out of this" she asked nobody in particular.

"Of course he will Kimberly. It just takes time days doesn't it" Said Trini now joining her husband and best friend and looking at Jason.

"Yeah it's only been what. Two days" asked Zack

"Yeah" replied Kimberly.

"Hey we got you a few things" Said Trini as she motioned for Zack to give Kimberly the bags. Which he did.

Kimberly took the bags and opened them.

"Oh god. You guys are absolute angels. Look at what I'm wearing. I badly needed something" she said as she took out the sweats

"They're perfect guys, Just what the doctor ordered. I love you both" she said with a huge grin on her face and for the first time in two days, Kimberly's eyes mirrored the emotions shown on her face.

"Well what you waiting for. Go try them on" Said Trini brightly.

Kimberly went into the bathroom and got Changed into the red sweats, light grey tee and the slippers. She felt much more comfortable and content than she had in 48 hours.

She returned to the room and all 3 rangers sat down and Kimberly explained what had happened and updated them on the situation.

A nurse came in to replace Jason's feed bag with a new one and gave Kimberly the menu for dinner.

Kimberly gave her friends her apartment keys and begged them to stay there whilst in Florida. She told gave them the address and insisted they stayed there. Plus they looked very tired and needed to freshen up.

"Oh and please please please, bring my phone charger and my make up kit, it's in the bathroom which You'll in find in my bedroom Trini" said Kimberly

"OK but I still think we should stay here with you". Said Trini

"Go drop your things off and come back if you really want to. I just don't want you to end up like me" said Kim with a nervous smile.

"Oh stop it Kim. You look beautiful. Even though you've been through so much" replied Trini. She was being honest. Kimberly looked tired, weak and drained but still beautiful.

"Thankyou but I don't feel it" replied Kimberly

"But seriously. Go make. Yourselves at home. Come back whenever you want"

"Ok Kim but we're gonna drop off our stuff and come Right back" said Zack

"Yes and promise You'll eat. We even brought you some snacks" said Trini

"Aww Thankyou guys. Your amazing" replied Kim

Trini and Zack hesitantly bade farewell and left for Kimberly's apartment.

Kimberly refused her lunch in their absence when the nurse returned after 45 minutes, Kimberly focused on Jason once again. She sat back on her chair next to the bed and leaned in to gently hold his big hand.

"You would hate me for this Jase. But I'm sorry. I can't eat whilst your not. I feel sick babe". She said as she leaned up to press her lips onto his.

She sat back down on her chair.

"Did you hear Zack and Trini Jase. They came for you. They're at our apartment. They'll be back soon. Don't worry I'm not leav-" Kimberly stopped talking and imitated a statue.

She slowly stared down at his hand, breathing rather heavily, her heart racing faster than it ever had, Jason just squeezed her hand.

_**Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for any mistakes or rushed bits. I'm in agony again. I might have to go to the hospital again. Writing about these guys in the hospital, . Maybe it'll help with the story lol. **_

_**Peace out. **_

_**Red dragon **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Zmonsta: Thankyou for your concern. I appreciate your kind words. Yes exactly. Who knows what Kim would've done if they didn't arrive. Thank you. I always thought Kimberly had a depth in the show that wasn't shown. Hahaha same. That's scene and that eye contact was something else. Was it Amy and Austin or were they told to be like that. They were supposed to be an item but it got cut out in turbo. Oh I haven't forgotten that scene. Don't worry ha-ha. Thank you Zmonsta. I always look forward to your amazing feedback.**_

_**Biryani- Thankyou. Oh really. Cooking is amazing. My pleasure your story has a lot of potential. Yeah I love nurse Moran. Unfortunately yes. I gently hinted at Kim's eating issues previously but I thought I'd show it now. Aww Thankyou I think that's my strong point. The Jason/Kim dynamic. I'll work on my weaknesses. Thank you. I really loved the original rangers and wanted to do them Justice. Hopefully Billy shows up. Let's wait and see. Thankyou for the feedback and the kind words. **_

_**And Thank you to all of my readers. **_

_**Here we are guys. **_

_**CHAPTER 21**_

"Jason. Oh my god Jason. Can you hear me baby? She said as she squeezed Jason's hand.

Jason's hand began to twitch slightly. He didn't move or open his eyes. Kimberly pressed the nurse button.

The door flew open and two nurses, one brunette in her 50s and a younger ginger haired nurse came barging into the room and checked Jason's vitals. By reading his heart rate and eventually seeing his hand move in Kimberly's, they saw that he was awake

"Mr Scott. Welcome back Do not attempt to speak. You have tubes in your nose and throat. I will get them out. Everything's fine. Your doing great. Just a little more patience Mr Scott" said the nurse with mouse brown hair, hurrying around Jason making the necessary changes.

Jason's eyelids Began to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. Kimberly moved closer to him so that she was at the side of the bed, leaning close to Jason but not too close. Gripping his hand tighter.

Jason's eyes began to open, getting adjusted to the light.

"Gloria, Go get Dr Howard please" she added as the younger red haired nurse let the room

"And please Mr Scott. Keep still whilst I remove the tubes" said the older and more experienced nurse.

Jason opened his eyes and looked at the nurse without moving his head. He understood what she had told him. His eyes then turned to his left and found Kimberly's. They seemed to dance in his eye socket when he saw her.

"Hey you. I'm here with you baby. I'm not going anywhere" said Kimberly with a warm smile as they locked eyes whilst the nurse removed the tubes in Jason's throat, making him gag.

Kimberly's heart bled for Jason. It killed her watching her strong boyfriend and life long friend go through such an ordeal

There was a knock on the door and someone entered

"Daaamn girl, Florida is –". Nobody found out what Florida was as Zack paused when he walked in on the nurse removing the tube in Jason's nose

"Please leave" said the nurse curtly

Zack looked apologetically at Kimberly and left the room along with his wife.

The nurse removed the tube from Jason's nose as the door opened.

"I have already told you to leave sir" said the nurse

"But Gloria just told me you wanted me " replied Dr Howard as he stepped inside the room.

The nurse looked rather embarrassed

Kimberly couldn't help but giggle, drawing a smile from Dr Howard

"Have You checked the vitals Gail?" Dr Howard asked the nurse as he took out a little flashlight out of his breast pocket and flashed it in Jason's eyes. Jason blinked like anyone would in that situation.

"Yes. They are all normal" replied the nurse called Gail.

"Excellent. How are you feeling Mr Scott?" asked Dr Howard.

"Like I've had one long sleep" Said Jason in a quiet hoarse voice as he turned and looked at Kimberly intensely

"Hey baby. Your voice sounds amazing. I've missed you " She said looking back at him with the same intensity

"I missed you too" Jason replied. "Kim, it was Carl"

"What" Kimberly's eyes widened with shock as she spoke.

"One of the guys who attacked me, a fat blonde pig looking guy, said Carl sends his regards after he stabbed me" Said Jason in his scratchy hoarse voice

"The police are going to want a word with you Mr Scott. I'm going to call them. Is that okay, are you up for that?" the doctor asked Jason.

"Yes. How long was I out for. I remember fighting them and felt a pain in shoulder and everything went black" said Jason looking at his girlfriend

"Well Jase. You had been in a coma. Today is the third day" replied Kimberly. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair by the bed.

Jason sat up in his bed. A look of confusion written all over his face as he heard the bombshell. "What. I was out for 3 days"

"Yes Mr Scott. But you seem to have made a good recovery. Our work is done for now. We'll leave you two alone" Said Dr Howard as he motioned for nurse Gail to follow him.

"Yes baby. You were out. I was so worried. I've been by your side throughout the whole thing. Zack and Trini just got here a few hours ago. Can you remember anything? Said Kimberly. Holding Jason's hand.

"Well let's say its like I had a long ass dream. Carl was in my dream mostly and you Kimmy. I dreamt I was losing you "Said Jason looking into her eyes

"You're never going to lose me Jase" said kimberly squeezing his hand "Carl. You think Carl ordered the hit on you?" she asked him

"I dunno. There were 5 men that attacked me. They knew my name and the fat one definitely mentioned Carl" replied Jason. Looking at Kimberly.

"I don't know Jase. Carl never had any dangerous friends. He was never involved in gangs. He was a drunk and smoked pot but that's it. This just feels weird Rex" Kim Explained

"But that guy said his name. He had to have something to do with this" said Jason intently

The door flew open, Trini and Zack came bustling inside and ran towards Jason.

"Jason your awake" shouted Trini. Going to his beside and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Ewwww don't. I've been asleep for 3 days aha. I probably reek" Jason replied smiling at his two old friends.

"Nah Jase I wiped you down with a wet towel everyday" said Kimberly as Zack walked towards his best friend.

"Hey Bro. I'm glad your back. We missed you man" said Zack as he clasped hands with Jason like they have always done.

"Thankyou Zack. Where are we. Florida or Cali?" Asked Jason

"We're in Florida. We got here today Man." Said Zack.

"I'm sorry you guys came out here man" replied Jason. An ashamed expression in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid Jason. We would've travelled across the world to be here for you two guys" said Trini as the door opened yet again.

"Wow Jason. You have regained consciousness. I got here as rapidly as I could" Said a man wearing Blue jeans and a white and blue sweatshirt.

"BILLY" all of the other rangers shouted in unison.

The 5 original power rangers shared a beautiful moment. They actually made Jason And Kimberly laugh. Billy explained how he had managed to persuade his boss to give him a few days off. It was like old times again.

Zack gave Kimberly her phone charger and she rang Jason's parents, giving Jason the phone. They received the best Phone call parents could get in that situation. They heard their son speak to them. They spoke for a long while. Mrs Scott making sure her son was okay. They were on the verge of getting plane tickets to Florida. But Jason told them not to. He would be in California as soon as he could.

Kimberly was feeding Jason some of the food Zack and Trini brought them on their way back from the flat. They knew kimberly hated hospital food. It made her day to watch Jason eat the food

Billy was in the middle of a thorough explanation of what a coma is and what to expect when the door opened once again.

They all turned to the door and saw two suited men enter the room.

They reached into their pockets and pulled out some badges.

"I'm detective Winchester and this is detective Samuel's. We're here to speak with Mr Scott" Said the detective the short brown hair. Eyeing the people surrounding Jason's bed

"We'll go wait outside" Zack said holding Trini's hand and leaving the room along with Billy. Kimberly stayed in the chair next to the bed

"So Mr Scott. We have tried looking for ANY CCTV footage, we can't find the perpetrators. But we did find the blue Mazda that sped away from the crime scene. But unfortunately it was destroyed. We couldn't gain any information or evidence from it. We're waiting on lab results from the - " Explained detective Winchester but was cut off my Jason who sat up in bed.

"It was Carl" Said Jason looking at the detectives. "The guy who stabbed me said "Carl sends his regards". It's gotta be him" said Jason as kimberly Shifted uncomfortably

"Who's Carl?" Asked detective Samuel's. A long haired man. Glancing at Kimberly. Noticing hey slight movements.

"My ex boyfriend who assaulted us a few years ago. Carl Dixon" said kimberly looking up at the detectives.

"OK we'll speak to Mr Dixon. What did the attackers look like" said detective Winchester.

"Well there was a fat guy about 6 feet tall, short blonde hair. He clean shaven and I remember him having a wrist tattoo. Something like a cross" said Jason as detective Samuel's wrote down the information.

"The other guy was over 6"5, bald, well built , he spoke with a Russian accent or something Eastern European. He was covered in tattoos. He had a spider tattoo on the side of his neck. He was definitely trained in some form of martial arts. Looked like Shotokan karate to me" said Jason with a look of concentration on his face.

"Thankyou Mr Scott. We will go and check out the information you have given us. We will try our best to get to the bottom of this. Thank you for your cooperation" said Detective Winchester

"Here's our contact card if you need to contact us" said Samuel's handing Jason a card.

"Thankyou detectives" replied Jason

" I hope you recover soon Mr Scott" added detective Samuel's

"Thankyou" replied Jason.

...

**2 hours later**

_Knock knock knock_

The door to a run down apartment opened up

"We're looking for a Carl Dixon" asked a short haired man in a suit

"Yeah I'm Carl. Who are you?" he asked

"I'm detective Winchester and this is Detective Samuel's. We have a few questions we would like to ask you Mr Dixon" said Winchester

"Right yeah okay" replied Carl

"May we come in Mr Dixon" asked Detective Samuel

"Yeah yeah come." Said Carl as he opened he door to the apartment.

The detectives went inside to an unkempt room which smelled of damp clothes, and rusty metal.

Detective Winchester was wondering what type of person would live like this. Someone who has given up on life.

"Mr Dixon. You were incarcerated for Assault and battery on one Jason lee Scott and Kimberly Anne Hart as well as breaking and entering. You were sentenced for 26 months" recited detective Winchester

"Yeah I know. And I have been clean ever since. What's this about?" asked Carl

"Well are you aware that there was an attempt on Mr Jason lee Scott's life. He was assaulted, stabbed and left for dead" said Samuel's

Carl's eyes opened wide in shock

"We have found evidence that this was done by two people you shared your prison sentence with. Andrei pichushkin and Bruce Herman. We found blood that matches both men at the crime scene" said detective Samuel's

"Right good. I met them at prison. But we haven't been in contact since I got out. You can arrest them then can't you. What's this got to do with me?" said Carl, looking confused.

"Well Mr Dixon. The suspects mentioned your name as they left the victim to die. You tell us why and how your involved in all of this" Winchester pointed out

"Guys. I had nothing to do with this. I haven't spoken once to them guys since I got out" said Carl

The two detectives looked at him in a disbelieving manner. Detective Winchester even folded his arms across his chest

"Look. I messed up. I totally ruined my life and my ex's. I just want to stay out of any trouble and carry on trying to earn a new life. I've applied for a job at a gas station and I am on the straight and narrow. I had nothing to do with any of this" said Carl Defiantly.

"Thankyou for your time Mr Dixon. We may be in contact in the future." said detective Samuel's letting himself out, as did Winchester.

As they got into their car they both turned to look at each other.

"So what do you think?" asked the younger detective Samuel's

"Nah. He didn't do it. He doesn't have the bottle" replied Winchester

"Let's go bust pichushkin and Herman then" said Samuel's.

...

**The Hospital **

Two men walked up to the receptionist at the ICU unit.

"Hello there ma'am. We're here to see Jason Scott" asked one of them.

"Good afternoon. He's in room 5. Just carry on forward past this desk, its on the left hand side about 200 yards down" she replied pointing down the hall.

"Thank you ma'am" he said.

The men moved past the reception area and walked down the corridor

The receptionist stared at one of the men

_Wow that bald guy is one HUGE man. That piggy blonde dude looks tiny walking next to him._ she thought as she watched them walk into room 5.

**_Uh oh _**

**_Peace out_**

**_Red dragon _**


	22. Chapter 22 - Finale

_**Right. So everyone. I have decided this will be my last chapter on Everything changed. I just believe it's run its course. Thankyou to the countless readers. I appreciate that you've read it, even if over a 1000 people haven't reviewed lol. Thankyou to my reviewers. I really got to know you guys, without you. I'd still be on chapter 3 lol **_

_**Zmonsta: Thankyou. Not good. Can't sit through a game of football without pain. Aha I'm glad you feel appreciated. I definitely appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. Hmm you think they have natural chemistry too. They've had it since the pilot episode in all honesty. I hate it too that their relationship hasn't become actual Canon. Hahaha stay on the edge of your seat for this chapter. I'm glad you agree on missing Hart. It has potential. So happy my reviewers are getting along. Thankyou for your kind words Zmonsta you are definitely NOT a monster at all.**_

_**Biryani: Thankyou. Aha yeah you need some humour. Glad you noticed. Yes I hear that coma patients dream a lot so I had to include that. Glad you liked it. I love Billy. Yep I love them all. I can't have a story without them all. Ha-ha Kim is cute. Thankyou for your get well wishes biryani. Is that what you think. Lets find out why they're here shall we? **_

**Chapter 22**

"So Billy, where are you going to be staying tonight" asked Jason just before he opened his mouth for Kimberly to put a fork full of baked potato into his mouth. She had insisted on feeding him despite his protests.

"Well I booked a flight and hotel package so I'll be residing at a hotel for the next week" Billy replied whilst he was sat on a chair opposite the bed.

"I wish I had room at my apartment for you too Billy" said a kimberly now slicing a chicken breast up.

"No need to apologise Kimberly, I had already made those arrangements" said Billy

"We Better get going Guys. Its Late and I need some food" Said Zack leaning up against a wall

"Yes and sleep Zack. I'm so tired" added Trini

"Yeah definitely. You guys get going" said Jason swallowing some chicken. "Are you sure you don't want to go home kimmy. I'll be fine here" he added as he turned to his Girlfriend.

"No way Jose. I'm not going anywhere. Plus I can cuddle up next to you now. Thankfully your left side is OK" she said as she raised a fork of carrots, potato and chicken up to Jason.

"Yeah true. It will help me sleep tonight, holding you close. I'm still tired even though I've been asleep for 3 days" he said with a laugh, accepting the fork of food kimberly raised to his mouth.

"Oh will you two get a room" laughed Zack.

"Zack, this is our room" said Jason after swallowing.

Everyone laughed hard at that and stopped when they heard the door knock.

"Come in" said Jason stifling a laugh escaping him

The door opened and In walked a large blonde man with his right arm in a sling who Jason instantly recognised. A giant of a man followed him into the room and shut the door.

They both looked at Jason and then around the room at the other former rangers.

"Who are you?" asked Zack who was stood up, moving his back off the wall To the right of the fat blonde man Bruce Herman.

Bruce replied "We're friends of Jason. And I recommend you leave this room now"

"These are the scum that attacked me" said Jason. Rage filling his eyes and his arms stiffening up

"You have one last chance to get out of this or You'll become collateral" said Bruce

"We will not be departing from this room, I advise you two to leave. This is a hospital" said Billy standing up from his chair

"Who's the geek" said Bruce as he laughed at Billy. "End him" he added to Andrei

Andrei turned left and walked across the room to Billy, towering over him as Bruce punched Zack in the face with his left hand.

Jason gave Kim the contact card that the detectives gave him.

"Kim. Ring the detectives right now baby. Tell them to come straight away, go lock yourself into the bathroom." He said with urgency in his voice.

Kimberly grabbed her phone which was charged, and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in. She quickly dialled the number on the card.

Zack recovered and launched at Bruce with a sweep. Knocking the large man off his feet.

Andrei picked up Billy by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Trini saw Billy was in danger and crept up behind the giant man and kicked him hard in between the legs. Andrei let out a large groan, releasing Billy as the nurse walked in and saw what was happening.

"Go get security please Gloria. Quickly" shouted Jason as the attractive red haired nurse took one look at Andrei pichushkin and ran back out

Bruce got up from the floor and was met by a flying kick from Zack, Sending the man back the floor. He knew Zack was far superior in hand to hand combat so he took out a small knife from an area from Under his jeans.

Jason saw the metal reflecting off the lights. "Zack, He's got a knife" he shouted. But Bruce quickly swiped at Zacks legs and sliced him on his shin as he stood up. Making Zack grimace. Blood splattering on the floor.

Andrei Turned around and kicked Trini in the abdomen sending her flying backwards cracking against a wall. Billy kicked the giant behind the knees making him stumble. Billy then threw a few kicks at Andrei's legs, attempting to kick him off balance. The beast of a man swatted Billy away as if he was a fly. He advanced on Billy, landing two punches to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Jason threw a pillow to Zack, which Zack caught. Bruce charged towards Zack, knife raised. Zack trapped the knife in the pillow and kicked at Bruce's knees. Causing him to lose balance and fall face first onto the floor, releasing the knife into the pillow. Which Zack quickly threw behind him. Away from Bruce and near Jason in the bed. It landed on the floor next to the bed. Jason managed to grab the pillow and hold the knife in case anyone attacked him in his vulnerable state.

Billy's face was bloodied up and bruised as Andrei continued his onslaught of strikes to Billy's face and body. Trini charged at the huge man with a flying kick, hitting him in the spine, causing Andrei to stumble. He attempted to punch her, but the Former yellow ranger was too fast this time around. She danced around his attacks and countered with quick combinations to his body. Billy stood up gingerly and rained punches and kicks to Andrei's back, connecting with a hard knee in the mammoth back of the big colossus.

Jason attempted to swing his legs out of the bed but the legs wouldn't work. His right hand side of his body was in excruciating pain. He couldn't help his friends

Zack saw his opportunity with Bruce down and dazed, he ran towards him and stomped his blonde head onto the floor with the bottom of his boot. Instantly knocking him unconscious.

Andrei flung out his arms and pushed the two former rangers away from him. He sent a side kick to Billy's head, leaving Billy as a crumpled heap on the ground. Trini attacked again punching the giant, Andrei turned and caught her fist. Lifting her up with one hand. "You annoying little wasp" he said as he punched her on the side of her face with his free hand.

"That's my wife you fuckin freak" shouted Zack as he looked over and saw his wife being lifted into the air and having fists in her face, he ran towards Andrei. Fury in his eyes, he unleashed a barrage of strikes at the man, hardly fazing him.

The bathroom door opened and Kimberly snuck out. "baby go back in there" whispered Jason

"No way. I can't do that. Our friends are in trouble" She whispered back walking towards Jason.

"No way kimmy. Please go back in" pleaded Jason.

"You would never tell me to hide when we're rangers Jase" said Kim

"OK you do have a point, here" he handed her the plate of food. "Somehow hit him on the head with this. Creep up behind him and don't get hurt. Run away if you have to" Said Jason.

Kimberly took the plate, nodded at Jason and looked up at Andrei from behind, amazed at his height. But she had fought monsters bigger than this. She climbed up onto the bed and was a few feet away from the giant man. She leapt into the air with the plate above her head. She flew towards him as he had squared off against zack, trading punches, Kimberly brought the plate down, it smashed onto his head. Destroying the plate and sending food flying off everywhere.

Andrei fell to one Knee, as Zack continued to punch Andrei. This time in the face as it was easier to reach. Zack felt his knuckles crunch against Andrei's jaw. It hurt but it gave him immense satisfaction. He used his hip hop kido and began to kick the giant man beast.

"Pig boys getting up" shouted Jason"

Billy and Trini stood up and Zack turned around to see Bruce pulling himself up, Andrei was also recovering. Jason had managed to stumble out of bed and walk towards the man who sent him to hospital. Bruce was slowly getting to his feet. His face bloodied and nose broken. Jason felt searing pain towards his right hand side. He stood behind Bruce and slid his left arm around his neck, squeezing against his carotid arteries, stopping the blood flow to his brain. "Go to sleep you coward" Jason said into Bruce's ear as Bruce was choked out. The door opened and 4 security guards came flying into the room. They had seen the former rangers visit the hospital before so knew who were the culprits here. They saw Bruce on the floor fast asleep. They turned to see Andrei squaring off with Zack and Billy, still staggering from the broken plate and Zacks furious kicks and punches.

Three security guards ran at The bigger man, batons raised. The other went to Bruce and handcuffed him. Andrei stood up on both feet, face bloody but full of rage, towering over everyone else. He punched at two of the guards. Knocking one unconscious. "Stop now" shouted another guard as Andrei continued to punch, knocking another guard down to the floor, winding him. The fourth guard dropped Bruce to the floor once handcuffed and went to help his fellow guards.

Billy and Zack grabbed the colossus man's huge arms to attempt to restrain him. A guard got out a handcuff ready to detain Andrei, the giant however shook off Billy and Zack. Throwing them up against a wall.

Trini and Kim retreated towards the bed. Not knowing what to do.

The door opened again and Detectives Winchester and Samuel's ran in. Shocked at the scene before them. They saw Andrei fighting off the guards, Billy and Zack.

"Andrei pichushkin. Stop now or we will be forced to shoot" said Winchester drawing out his gun.

"Aaaargh" Andrei screamed as he threw punches everywhere he could.

Detective Winchester fired a shot, hitting Andrei's right knee, sending him finally falling to the ground in agony. The former rangers and the guards held him down as detective Samuel's withdrew a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Andrei.

...

Andrei and Bruce were arrested and In a police station being interrogated by Detective Winchester and an interrogation officer. Andrei was put under heavy surveillance.

Carl was at the police station too., awaiting questioning.

Detective Samuel's was in a separate room with Zack, Trini and Billy.

"I don't know how you guys managed so well. Andrei is a dangerous man. Former military in Ukraine and well trained in many martial arts. He is also obviously fuckin freakishly big. We found steroids in his blood sample, so that explains the strength. The other guy, Bruce, he is a dangerous criminal. " said Samuel's

"Why am I not surprised" said Zack. His leg stitched up and face supporting some bruises.

Billy had stitches to both his eyebrows. His face covered in bruises and cuts.. Trini was okay, she had a few lumps and bruises over her entire body. But nothing major

"He just completed a 8 year stretch in prison for numerous crimes. He's a seasoned criminal with many affiliations with gangs. So I don't understand how you did it" said detective Samuel's. Raising his brows.

"Let's Just say, we've had many years of martial arts training, and we've been in angel grove, helping everyone against monsters, waiting for the power rangers to show up" said Trini. She knew angel grove was popular, everyone's knew about the attacks there.

"I'm glad you did, if you guys weren't there, Mr Scott and Miss Hart would have been in a lot of trouble. We could've done with the rangers here today, but you guys managed very well" said Samuel's.

Trini, Zack and Billy looked around at each other, smiling Proudly

...

"So for the Last time Herman. Did you act alone or did Carl Dixon tell you to do this?" asked the interrogation officer.

Bruce just sat opposite him in the interrogation room, arms folded. Lips sealed.

'I don't want any bullshit from your ass. We have verified your blood at the crime scene. We caught you red handed at the hospital room of the victim. I'm sure you're attorney knows, you have no legs to stand on" shouted detective Winchester.

The attorney looked over at his client sat next to him and nodded.

"Okay big shot. Carl wasn't involved in this" Bruce spat out. Staring a hole through the two detectives

"So what happened" asked the interrogation officer. A balding man in his late 50s. Wearing a black suit, white shirt and red tie.

"We met Carl at prison. He told us what happened and what that Jason guy did to him" said Bruce Herman

"We became quite fond of young Carl. He Fucked up. He had his heart broken. Plus he let us smoke half of his cigarettes and shared his food with me." he admitted with a grin. "We became quite protective over him. And then when our time was up, we kept in touch with him whilst he sat out his remaining time. When he came out, he told us he wanted to stay low and avoid any more problems. I respect that. He wasn't made for this game" explained Bruce

"So why did you attempt to murder Mr Scott like cowards. Five men with weapons against one. " asked Winchester "Yes, Jason told us there were more of you" he added as he saw the look of surprise on Bruce's face

"First off, it was two of us, and we ain't cowards. You want to know why. We bumped into Carl one day. He looked bummed out. He told us he saw that Jason guy. He was back in town. He was drinking and didn't look too good. It hurt me man. I took a liking to him. So I did my research and found the guy who stole his woman and stole his life and I intended to steal it back. He was tough. I knew he had worked at a few dojos but I didn't know him and his damn friends were that trained. I guess I fucked up" said Bruce

"That you did. You fucked up big time. You going to be inside for a long time Herman. Get comfortable" sad Winchester with an air of satisfaction in his voice

Bruce was interrogated further, and was told, a plea bargain would be possible in court if he told them the identity of the others and where the crime weapon was. Bruce admitted to everything . They were all put behind bars awaiting trial. All five of them facing a long sentence. Especially Bruce Herman.

Carl was updated and let go. Facing no further inquiries.

Zack, Trini and Billy were treated for their injuries. They were thanked for their help and were taken back to the hospital.

Speaking of which, Room 5 was totally destroyed. Jason was moved to another ward as he was doing much better. He was at the hospital for another 4 days to heal up and be monitored. He healed well both mentally and physically and was allowed to go back to the apartment by Dr Howard.

Zack, Trini and Billy still sore but with their spirits lifted, spent the whole day helping Jason and Kimberly pack up and get ready to return home to Angel Grove. They had packed up all the suitcases with their belongings and would travel with them back to California. Jason was still in pain. His wounds not fully healed. He was told by Dr Howard not to lift anything heavy. Zack Billy And Trini insisted they would stay with their friend and help them fly back and help them move in to their new apartment just in time for thanksgiving, and for Jason's birthday which was just over a week before thanksgiving.

Zack and Trini had already paid someone to move the furniture they bought as a surprise in to the new apartment. They bought two couches, a wardrobe, a table for the dining room, a fridge and countless kitchen appliances so Jason and Kimberly could move in straight away. They if course didn't know this.

...

It was the last night for them in Florida tonight. Kimberly was getting ready for the evenings events. They would be meeting Zack, Trini and Billy at a nice restaurant to say goodbye to Florida.

Kimberly was wearing a blush pink, off the shoulder dress. With cream coloured lace up heels, her beautiful brown hair was in an elegant ponytail that lay on her shoulder, with a strand of hair laying on her forehead. She looked like a stunning princess tonight.

Jason was sat on the bed, admiring her beauty. He thought he looked ordinary. He went for a black linen shirt, tucked into his khaki trousers. Kimberly thought he looked dreamy.

"Why are we getting ready so early Jase. The restaurant is booked for 7. Its only 5:30" said Kimberly. Finishing up her light application of makeup and taking a seat on the bed next to Jason.

Jason looked at her, his heart in his throat. His hands on his knees. She still made him nervous. How did he end up with Kimberly Anne Hart. The girl he always loved.

"Well its our last night in Florida Kimmy. I thought we would go for a stroll. I'm going to miss it" he answered as Kimberly laid her hand onto his.

"True. Its been a big part of my life too. I came here when I was 18, now I'm 24. I became an adult in Florida. I won at the pan globals here! " she replied excitedly as Jason squeezed her hand.

"Exactly Kim. Let's go make the most of it" Said Jason.

They both put on their coats, Kimberly a light khaki trench coat and Jason, a dark grey overcoat. They looked around at the empty apartment. Memories filling their minds. And made their way to the door.

They exited their apartment, down the elevators and down the street hand in hand. "Where are you taking me?" Asked Kimberly as they walked down a path that recalled a few memories.

They turned a corner and onto a long path that took them to the Arena where Kim won gold at the pan globals.

"Aww Jase, I think I know" she said, getting closer to him as they walked down. The arena in their sight.

"Yep. This place is where everything changed between us Kimmy" he said as he eyed up the arena.

"Yeah. I was so happy when I saw you in the stands" she squeezed his hand as they entered the arena parking lot.

"Yeah. It was the best decision I ever made Kimberly. I don't know what happened but something clicked between us. I always loved you and I wouldn't ever have guessed that You would love me back" said Jason as they stood looking up at the arena. Kimberly taking his left arm and holding it against her torso. Squeezing it.

Kimberly turned to look at Jason. "When you were in your coma. I told you something Jase" she looked deep into his dark comforting eyes

"I remember telling you that I have always loved you Jason. I think back and I remember everything I did when we were in high school. I had a huge crush on you. I always nervously played with my hair, I always checked you out. I even used to do gymnastics every time you worked out or sparred, I wanted to get your attention" she explained.

"Really?" asked Jason. A look of amusement on his face.

"Yeah really. I always did my poses trying to get you to look at me" she revealed

"Well you succeeded. I would get smacked by Zack every time I looked over at you. Damn. Your butt was like a magnet to my eyes" he laughed. "what else?" asked the former red ranger now getting exciting on hearing the truth. 1

"I always used to stand next to you " replied Kim.

"Yeah because I always protected you " said Jason

"Yes but also to be near you. OK. Remember when we were at the island of illusion?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well remember when I wrapped my arms around your arm and hugged you close to me. A bit like now?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh...that... Wasn't because you were scared?" he said with shock

She just smiled At him. For a moment they just looked at each other, admiring what they had.

"When I came here. I think we both realised how we felt. And it all exploded in love and intensity" said Jason, breaking the silence.

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "everything changed" she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Jason nervously put his right hand into his pocket, the wounds still hurting. She felt Jason fall downwards. She was terrified. What if he's not recovered. _Oh my god _

She opened her eyes and saw Jason down on one knee. Extending a beautiful white gold ring with a pinky rose quartz stone. Her whole body began to tingle. Her heart sped up and her throat tightened. Her lungs trapping her breath.

"Kimberly. The story of our love is only beginning. It's always been you. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else but you. Kimberly Ann Hart. Will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

Kimberly's whole core was trembling. Her eyes full of tears. Happy tears. Her throat finally regained some oxygen

"If course I'll marry you" said Kimberly as she extended her hand for Jason to Slide on the beautiful ring. She helped him up and they met in an intense, raging kiss. Jason held her in his healthy arm and swung her around in a circle as she kissed him deeply

This was the happiest she had ever felt. Even more than winning the gold at this arena 5 years previously. Everything was definitely going to be different

.

... ...

_**EPILOGUE **_

Jason had something else planned too. Zack, TRINI, Billy and Jason had booked a private room at a luxurious restaurant and held a little engagement party there. All Five best friends and heroes celebrating the engagement of the former Red and Pink mighty morphin power rangers. Champagne was drank, canapés eaten, extravagant Italian food was consumed. Toasts were made and love was shared between 5 friends. It felt like a dream to Jason.

Was it a dream?

Jason pinched himself hard as he looked at Kimberly and nothing changed. It wasn't a dream. It was really happening. He was the luckiest man alive. She looked so happy. So beautiful. It was perfect.

Kimberly was in the happiest moment of her entire life. Her depression, long gone. Her PTSD seemingly disappeared. She looked over at her husband to be and he looked back at her. Things would never be the same again. Jason was right.

When he came to Florida. Everything changed. And she would have it no other way.

_**That is it guys. This story has met its conclusion. I hope I have entertained everyone. I hope you have enjoyed my first ever fan fic. It was fun writing it. It's a shame it has finished. **_

_**But fret not avid readers. For I am working on a sequel to this. Any ideas on a sequels title. Sound off In the reviews. One does not simply read and not review. So please people. Review my last chapter. Give me some ideas on the sequel. If there's enough interest. I'll do it. **_

_**Thankyou to everyone that has read everything changed. I never thought I'd get this many views. Thankyou so much. **_

_**Peace and love **_

_**Red dragon **_


End file.
